Lost Cause
by PandoraNaflink
Summary: The Doctor watched her, to Amy's displeasure. Could it be true that the Doctor is an imaginary friend to more than one little girl? An alien deluded into humanity, evil moon worshipping aliens and a very heart broken Doctor. Expect tears  - Doctor Who
1. The invisible room

**Hello people of places! Time for yet another story that I really hope for once I complete. I have high hopes for this dodgy piece of literature mostly because I only have five more days of school time before I'm a free kid! ... Until y'know about 4 months time. Eh, we all dream. ANYWAY :- Onto this story then? Right I guess it's set just before the episode 'The Rebel Flesh' OH OH, and people who have just seen the episode 'A Good Man Goes to War' I was SO not expecting that ending. I can't believe we have to wait until 'Autumn' UGH Hello three month wait -.-' :) Anyways onto the story, hope you enjoy xx**

**Chapter 1**

_The Invisible Room_**  
><strong>

Little legs knelt on the duvet; chubby fingers clasping the torch with purpose. Blonde hair fell in waves around her face as she held a steadily progressing frown. The darkness that lapped around the light emanating from the torch did not scare her. The fact that the torch was now flickering with a faltering rhythm did not faze her in the slightest... What did scare her?

Her heart leapt at the sound of a whirring noise. Downstairs. Entire rooms bathed in darkness, yet from the crack of her bedroom door... she could see it.

A small dull light, fading in and out from existence. It cast daft shadows of her disembowelled Barbie dolls and felt tip red-eyed stuffed toys against the walls. She could tell; deep in her gut that the light was not normal.

The whooshing of a churning engine sent her feet over the edge of her bed. Flattening her hair, that six year old child in the yellow and blue duck pyjamas left her room. The doorknob turned, her feet hit the carpet floors. Her torch flickered again, tiny feet almost tripping over the wide open stairs. Each step she took plotted a sound. The light was slowly fading, but she knew that whatever had made it was still there. She just knew.

Just about to turn right on the stairs, hands securely gripping the oak safety rails...

"Shh!"

She froze.

Had she just been 'shhed?'

With one quick glance around her surroundings she concluded that there was no one in gazing distance to have resulted in her silence. Taking another step down the stairs she felt her heart beat slowing into a steady thump as she was greeted with silence from the notoriously creaky step. She held her breath, reasoning with herself whether she was going mad or not.

"Why are we here?"

She nearly choked on the air that rushed into her lungs. That voice was defiantly female. _And_ Scottish. She wasn't going mad; there were people in the house!

"Shh Ponds, we can't be found out." She had to strain her ears to catch the voice, but she was sure it was a man that had now taken the role of the speaker. He seemed adamant in not being caught. A likely story for any burglar.

She could have run.

She could have done a lot of things.

Notify her parents? Call the police? Would they believe a six year old girl in the dead of night saying that two people had appeared in her living room through the source of an eerie light?

"Doctor..."

"Shh!"

_Three _people, there were three people! That was a definite male voice that had spoken against this... Doctor.

Why would a Doctor be stealing from her home? Her parents got a steady income but she was almost sure Doctors were well off.

"Then why are we here?" Demanded the female.

"Sometimes... aliens are sent to other Planets when their own is in distress. Usually they are infants or the authorities wouldn't allow it. These children are usually put up for adoption and the human parents never find out that their child was an alien."

That was the 'Doctor's' voice. What on Earth was he talking about? Aliens were those things from Space that you saw in movies, not the things that have been proven to exist. Although she dreamed of a world where aliens existed; evidence was always proven fake. She didn't like that.

She could hear some things uttered beyond her comprehension... she had to get closer.

Slipping down the last of the stairs, she trekked quietly to the archway in which the voices were coming from. The archway that led to her living room.

With one sneaky look around the archway, she was relieved to see that the people had their backs turned to her... but not so relieved to realise that her theories had just been confirmed.

There were two men.

The tallest was wearing a tweed jacket and sneaking a glance in the blurred reflection of the window leading to her garden she could see that the man was also wearing a bow tie. How odd. Bow ties she had always found quite silly. Cleverly, the man's figure hid her from view of the window's reflection, but because of it she was also able to identify the smaller man with a rather big nose to be wearing what appeared to be a checked shirt and jeans. Then there was the woman, holding the smaller man's hand with some form of affection. Her hair was ginger and flowed beyond her shoulders in waves; her clothes consisting of a red checked shirt and jeans also. Who were these people?

"Who are we looking for then?" It was the smaller man that had directed the question to the other man that she was certain must have been the 'Doctor.'

The Doctor man seemed to fiddle within his tweed jacket and produce a sheet of paper from inside. Reading from the paper aloud he said, "Her name is Allie Parks, six years of age... birthday the seventeenth of May 1994, or so she was told... and here we go. She was adopted on the sixth of June 1995." The Doctor folded the sheet of paper cleanly and placed it back inside his jacket.

"That's the information from the adoption agency," he informed with a smirk to the two frowning accomplices.

She could feel her heart sink lower and lower into the pits of her stomach. _My name is Allie Parks. My birthday is the seventeenth of May. I'm six years old!_

Tears gathered in her eyes which she angrily blinked away, confused and yet positive she wanted to hear more.

The man then produced a second sheet of paper from his pocket, "Her Planet of origin is Lucranine Four, and it was destroyed several days after her parents sent her away in an escape pod. Her parents didn't survive. Her people are able to disguise themselves as the species that give them physical contact but their real forms are..." the Doctor turned the paper over and looked at the picture printed on the back carefully, "Oh yes I remember these... they are like little imps from fairy tales. Quite cute if you ask me."

The ginger rolled her eyes, "Okay, very nice and all but why do we need to know?"

Allie rubbed her head angrily. Something about that Planet name... it seemed familiar.

_How could it? I'm human! All my life... I have been human! I wasn't adopted... at least. No, mama would have told me. What is going on?_

"We just have to make sure that they are in safe hands and then leave. Simple as that really." The Doctor grinned.

"Well this place looks nice enough," the other man observed, his body suddenly turning to look behind.

Allie lost her last breath, her body falling numb as she rolled herself out of sight from the man's gaze. The man paused.

"Doctor..." He began.

The Doctor turned around with him, raising an eyebrow in the direction of the archway. "It's alright, you don't need to hide." His voice sounded kinder... trustable. What was she thinking? Three strangers were in her house!

The Doctor smirked, "so she's a fan of hide and seek as well," he mused, taking a step closer.

The ginger grabbed his arm, her eyes narrowing at him slightly. "Doctor, really. She's only a kid. Three strangers in her house? Do the math."

Allie found herself nodding along as her body slipped back into view, her wide blue eyes resting on each stranger cautiously.

The Doctor crouched lower, seemingly attempting to become less of a threat if he were shorter. "Are you safe here? Are you happy?" he asked, his deep chocolate eyes seeming older than the rest of his face as he looked straight into her own.

Allie nodded slowly, her eyebrow lifting slightly. "Y-You're old." She managed to speak through her infant voice.

The Doctor smirked, patting her head gently. "How old?" he inquired, his voice getting lower as if he didn't want the other two strangers to hear.

Allie blinked away her tears angrily as she rubbed at her face.

_One hundred and... Nine hundred and... _

Her eyes widened, "so very old, Sir. You should be _dead._"

The Doctor laughed, ruffling her hair before he stood up and walked back to the strangers. "Telepathy, a work in progress. You keep on trying." He instructed with a firm finger point.

Allie found herself nodding yet again.

The ginger whispered into the other man's ear and then she tugged the Doctor's arm. "Come on Doctor, places to go, people to see!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned away. Allie watched in anticipation as he suddenly seemed to snap his fingers. Air hitched in her throat as she almost fell backwards in surprise as two invisible doors opened inwardly, revealing a large bronze room. "How..." she choked, her little legs taking steps forward.

The Doctor stopped her with a shake of his head, the two strangers rushing within the invisible room. "Some other time perhaps." He smiled, his body too disappearing within the room before the doors closed leaving her with her below average living room scene.

About to turn away, Allie's ears were filled with the wheezing roar of an engine come to life. Suddenly, before her eyes a tall blue police box appeared, glowing in an eerie light as it whooshed and wheezed, fading in and out of sight as a huge gust of wind blew her hair behind her shoulders.

That was the day Allie Parks met the Doctor.

That was the day Allie Parks found out she was adopted.

**YES, It is over. For some of you it could be relief. No more words! To others you may wish to read more. I'm a good girl... no nasty cliffhangers on the first chapter, I don't roll like that. Maybe some other time *wink wink* ****  
>UNTIL THEN, and I do hope that won't be too long, see you around. OH and do you see that review button? I think you should click it. It makes me express the desire to continue a story. It also makes me happy. That's a good deed. You like being good right? :)<br>**


	2. It's only just beginning

**Helloooooo! Yes I decided to upload a really quick chapter just because I was bored. I know it's short and I know it's not got much of the Doctor but at least it's something to read so you can convince your parents you're doing something educational! xx**

**Chapter 2**

**_It's only just beginning_  
><strong>

_11 Years Later_

Allie Parks; only child and prodigy of her single, divorced mother of seven years. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a winning smile and three good friends that she would never change for the world. Walking down good old London town. The date being the seventeenth of May 2011. Little Allie Parks was growing up. Seventeen on the seventeenth; what a night to remember.

"Now stop it, you know we aren't old enough." Allie teased her most trustworthy friend. The emerald eyed brunette beauty that was Penelope smiled in her direction, pointing enthusiastically ahead with her free arm. Just the four girls; linking arms and walking briskly through the warm spring evening. "I know this place, it's totally legal. An under eighteen club, loads of guys from our form go there. They talk about it all the time!" Penelope gave that pleading puppy-dog look that in her standards basically meant 'you're screwed; no one can deny the puppy eyes!'

Allie rolled her eyes, biting her lip as she looked to her other friends who were now nodding in agreement. "It does sound fun!" Eva said, her ebony locks falling to her sides as she pinched at her twin playfully. Eva and Kelly were non-identical twins. Eva with natural dark beauty and Kelly who wore her hair always in a ponytail and never took off her glasses. It didn't matter. What did matter was friendship and Allie knew she was outnumbered.

"Okay, we can go but I promised my mum I wouldn't be any later than two." She grinned, slipping her arm from Eva and Penelope to get a good look at her watch.

"Jeez, you still have a watch? Use your phone like a normal person!" Eva nagged, pulling out her deviously amazing new iPhone 4. Allie groaned and rolled her eyes in mocked jealousy, "everyone talks about those bloody things but I swear they're no good."

"They shatter if you drop them any more than two feet off the ground," Kelly added. That landed a fit of giggles among the friends as Eva turned a very impressive shade of red for her pale complexion.

Moving on from the joking around, the four friends began their search for the club that Penelope had mentioned. The night was getting colder as the time ticked ahead and each friend began to wonder if they were going to have to end up asking a stranger for directions.

Allie was about to mention the idea of asking someone like a Police Officer or maybe a bus driver when her heart did an impressive somersault in her chest. There, standing as if perfectly natural in the surroundings was a blue wooden Police Box. Her eyes glazed over, her hands suddenly returned to her face like those many years ago when she rubbed at her eyes to force the tears back into her head. "It can't be..." she whispered, her legs stopped suddenly as her arms unhooked from the security of her friends.

"Guys!" she hissed as her friends turned to look at her as if she'd gone insane which at that point was a rather valid reason indeed.

Penelope was the first to look over, her eyes meeting the sight of the strange blue box. "Oh please, not this again Allie. Your mum took you to like what? Six different psychiatrists you have to let it go!"

Eva raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

Penelope blew out a breath as she hooked her hand to her hip. "Didn't she ever tell you? When Allie was six she made up some imaginary friend called 'The Doctor' she said that he was older than time, he travelled in a blue police box with two of his friends and told her that she was an alien." Penelope was now executing the signature 'she's gone crazy' finger twirl to the head as the friends giggled sympathetically. "How would three people even fit in a tiny box like that?" Kelly asked as she pushed her glasses further up her nose with a finger pointed in the direction of the Police box.

Penelope grinned bravely as she jogged over to the box, "I bet you that three of us could fit in there. C'mon Allie face your demons and sit inside a real life police box!" she urged, as she went to open the door.

"I don't think you should do that..." Allie tried, her vocals hitching in pitch as she began to feel her heart racing with the same adrenaline she had felt that night. After six psychiatrists, five of which quit after being brutally kicked, yelled at and had vases thrust at their bodies she had finally came to the conclusion she'd made the story up to decipher that she was 'different' the way some children she was told dealt with wanting to be special. She decided not to retort any nasty comments to the sixth psychiatrist; after all she did look white as a sheet talking in front of a then fourteen year old that seemed to glower thoughtfully at a decorative floral display in a clay baby blue vase.

"Don't be a drama queen," Penelope mocked as she yanked at the handle, frowning when the door didn't open. "It says on the sign you've gotta pull to open, how come it won't budge?" she muttered, kicking the door as she stood back and sighed.

"Probably just a display for decorative purposes or something," Eva shrugged "Now can we please get out of this cold and go to this club place?"

After a few more minutes of searching the area, the friends came across the club. It was certainly up to expectations. Expectations being that the bouncer would let them in with ID's that said they were under eighteen. Once inside, they were bathed with neon lighting as dozens of teenagers had taken the dance floor with friends or boyfriends, dancing like puppets on strings attached to puppet masters on crack. It was easily a crazy sight and although Allie was with her closest friends she still didn't feel entirely safe in a club filled with drunk, high or just easily threatened teenagers.

Penelope had already began dancing, attempting to drag the trio into the dance floor. Above the music Allie was just able to mouth that she needed some air before quickly vacating the area.

The bouncer smirked if not a little psychotically as she left the area, but that didn't really matter. She was out in fresh air quickly rushing to a place where there were witnesses. No missing kid story was going to make front page with her face on it.

She'd come to a main road, only a few cars drove by every couple of minutes but she felt safe enough knowing that the road overlooked the windows of many people's homes. She hugged her torso limply as she stared up at the smog filled night sky. Say what you like about London, it was still polluted beyond all recognition. With a quick eye roll at the loss of seeing all those stars and the worlds she'd wish she could visit, Allie felt strong enough to return into the dance scene. About to leave the street behind... something stopped her.

"Doctor!"

She could recognise that Scottish accent from anywhere, it was the same stranger. The same ginger haired girl who had been with the Doctor that night eleven years ago. It was _him._

Sure enough, mere seconds later did she see a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie run across the pavement on the other side of the road. _God does he ever change?_ She thought.

The Doctor skidded to a halt, swivelling on his heels as he waited for the two same strangers to catch up with him.

Allie quickly shifted into the shadows, hiding among the warm grip of the dark as she watched curiously at the trio. "Remember that girl we met a few days ago?" the Doctor grinned, fiddling with his hands in a struggle within himself to keep the excitement contained.

The ginger haired girl seemed to glare at him, "yeah..."

"Well tonight's the night!" The Doctor exclaimed, raising his hands in the air, "her species... the Noctrine grow their fangs on their seventeenth year of life." Allie's heart suddenly felt like it had twisted up and died in the pits of her stomach. She _knew _that species... it seemed familiar. What on Earth was going on?

She also knew that the Doctor wasn't imaginary; she was staring at him as clear as day on the other side of the street...

"Seventeen years on and you're still a fan of hide and seek!" Allie almost choked on her breath as she looked up to meet the gaze of the strange Doctor looking at her with what seemed to be made out as a grin from the other side of the road. Allie could have run, gone back to her friends in the noisy club and never gone back to this place ever again. But she didn't want to run. She wanted to meet her imaginary friend, she wanted to talk to the man that had driven her to insanity looking for, waiting for.

The Doctor and his two friends crossed the road, although the two friends didn't look too impressed with standing in a dirty London street at gone one in the morning.

"Doctor, seriously what's so important about this girl that you want to check up on her twice?" the ginger demanded.

The Doctor didn't pay attention to her; instead he circled Allie like she was an inanimate object. After being circled at least four times the Doctor smiled down at the girl. "So what has it been? Eleven years since we last met?" the Doctor grinned at her and Allie felt the impulse to smile back... but then she saw his eyes.

"Your face has not changed a day yet your eyes grow older." Allie choked on her own words. She hadn't spoken like that since her last encounter with the Doctor. She blinked away tears, her body starting to feel warm, yet numb. Rubbing at her eyes she cleared her throat, staring at the man she'd seen eleven years ago yet he stared at her like it had only been mere hours. "You're nine hundred and eight." She croaked, looking deeper into his eyes, "Oh... Doctor, such knowledge you hold, it's... it's..." suddenly, Allie fell to her knees, pain taking over in all senses as she felt her brain pulse in her skull. Tears wildly sprayed from her eyes as she grabbed her hair in agony, pulling it from the roots as she groaned, her own screams only sounding like muffled yelps under the ringing in her ears.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" she heard the other male ask,

"Get her to the TARDIS!" was all she heard before she felt her body being hoisted into the air as four hands gripped at her body. Before blacking out she was sure she could see the strange blue box from so many years ago, the doors opening in welcome as she lost the last ounce of her consciousness.

**CLIFFHANGER, Ahaha. :) Just something to make you think. Teehee. o-o Do you see it? The button that says 'review' I think you should click it or all humanity will be lost. Cleverness...ness. Yeahhh.. REVIEW. x**


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Aha! Yes, I posted yet another chapter! :) Thank you so much to the two people that reviewed my last chapter and I will try to polish up on Allie's species and bonds and stuff in the next chapter. For now we're still in the dark almost as much as poor little Allie. Thanks again, and enjoy xx**

**Chapter 3**

_The Truth Hurts_**  
><strong>

_She's unconscious, it's a good sign... she needs some time to adjust _It was the Doctor's voice, but it was coming and going like hearing someone yell from the bottom of a well.

_What is happening to her? _Feminine voice, it must have been the ginger woman.

_She's finally become fully in tuned with her true nature, its fine really she should be fine..._

Should be fine wasn't good enough for Allie Parks and if she was able to feel any part of her body she would have explained that to the Doctor through a series of rather loudly voiced words and threats.

_She's a tough one, very brave. Always brave. She's been through a lot._

_How do you mean? _Finally, it seemed the other man had something to say.

_She doesn't have any real family left, just adoptive parents that after this won't be able to control her. It's a shame really she would have done well on Earth._

That was the last straw, what were they talking about? Of course she could live on Earth, so what if her mother wasn't her real mother; she had been there for her since as long as she could remember. Ever since her father had left the picture she couldn't imagine how two people could be any closer. Her mother would be lost without her and vice versa. It didn't matter what she was becoming or who she'd been kidnapped by she would always and she meant _always _get back to that one person who-

What was that? Allie could feel it, a strange sensation as if her tail bone suddenly didn't end at the spine. Her body convulsed in fear as she felt the furry snake slide along her right leg. What was crawling on her? Why was she controlling it?

_She's in a half sleep state, get her back. She needs to find this out for herself._

Suddenly, Allie felt warm hands hold her chin, smooth fingers stroking her cheek. Hot, comfortable breath circled her face as she suddenly forgot the furry snake ordeal and just focused on the breathing of the man. The Doctor.

_Time Lord, Gallifrey, I'm the last Time Lord, last of the Time Lords, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, My Sarah Jane, Amelia Pond the stuff from fairy tales, Bow ties are cool! Yes it does, shut it Ponds, he's all alone, nine hundred and eight, it's a sonic screwdriver, it doesn't do wood! Geronimo!_

Allie shot up from her sheets, her eyes revealing the dull blackness of her bedroom. Sure enough, the outlines of her boring dresser and cupboards soon came into view. What woke her up? It must have been one Hell of a nightmare. _Was _it a nightmare?

She'd dreamt about the Doctor ever since she was six years old, the dreams always getting closer and closer, his face, his smiles, the darkness he held. The last of the Time Lords.

Time Lords? Where had she heard that before? Was that yet another alien species that suddenly came into her mind? She wouldn't be surprised. Too many things had been happening in London lately for people to just forget, yet they did.

_What else can you expect? They're only human._

Allie's hands found her mouth as she gasped at the Doctor's voice, clear as day invading her mind. Was she going insane? She heard it sometimes happened to people. One day they were completely fine then they start going on about alien abductions and next thing you know they're locked up in a straight jacket in some white building you've never seen before. She shuddered at the thought.

Instead of reliving the dream she decided to move on. What had she been doing before she went to bed last night? She'd been out with Penelope, Eva and Kelly. They'd gone to some under eighteen club and it had been far too crowded and sweaty for her taste. She'd gone to get some air. Then...

She rubbed her head harshly. What _had _happened after that? She'd met with someone... someone she'd known and they'd had a conversation. Had they taken her back home? That must have been it!

_Oh my God, do the girls know?_

Allie's hand swatted at her nightstand, dragging her Blackberry into view, unlocking the device.

_6 messages._

She opened them.

_Penelope:_

Where r u?

_Kelly:_

We're going home, r u gonna show up or not?

_Penelope:_

We called ur mum she said ur already home, wtf?

_Eva:_

How'd u do it gurl? U can tell me!

_Kelly:_

I'm calling ur phone but ur not answering!

_Penelope:_

Well call me wheneva u missed out on some HOT guys 2 bad u had to go and disappear i would have got u their number!

Allie was astonished; the texts between Penelope's first and second were only twenty minutes in between each other. Even if she'd met someone and they'd given her a ride home how on Earth would they have...

_Not on Earth use your head Parks!_

Tears threatened her eyes as she heard that same voice again. Who was the Doctor? Who was he really? Could he really be an alien? Was she _really _an alien?

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, stroking his chin as he watched the screen attached to the TARDIS console with curiosity. "Now this is interesting..."

"What is?" Amy asked as she bounded into sight from the hallway. The Doctor didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Doctor?" she demanded, her Scottish accent doubly as powerful in the large interior.

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked, his hand swatting out behind him as he motioned Amy to come closer. "Look at this..." he said, pointing to the screen.

Amy narrowed her eyes to get a better focus on what she was supposed to be seeing, "Doctor, it's just an empty bedroom..." she said. Her eyes instantly changed to horror as she looked back at the Doctor in astonishment, "are you _spying _on someone?"

The Doctor sighed, "Yes and no... It's Allie."

Amy choked on her own breath, "what? Doctor we dropped her off hours ago, I thought you said she had to figure out her identity by herself."

The Doctor chewed on his finger idly, "I'm not sure; it seems her telepathy has grown more powerful..."

Amy leant against the console allowing her hair to fall in front of her face in exasperation, "okay shoot, how powerful?"

The Doctor grinned at her, "she can read my mind from here, she doesn't know it but she is."

Amy's head snapped up, "How the Hell is she doing that? We're in the middle of space!"

The Doctor laughed awkwardly under his breath, fiddling with the buttons on the section of the console that he stood by. "Do you remember when I told you that we had dematerialised from Allie's bedroom and were currently floating in deep dark space?"

Amy looked at him accusingly, "Yeah...?"

"Well... I lied!" the Doctor grinned, throwing his arms in the air as if it wasn't a big deal. Amy groaned, grabbing so hard onto the console that her knuckles were drained of colour. "Doctor, _seriously, _can you stop daydreaming about this girl. Okay so she's alone now, I get it you feel sympathy for her just like you are alone from your people too, but maybe she just wants a normal life... as a human!"

The Doctor cocked his head to the side, staring at the far corner of the room where there seemed to be four crayon drawn pictures of himself, grinning with Amy and Rory by his sides. _The Doctor's old soul _had been written under each drawing in typical six-year-old scribble. A mess.

Amy chewed the inside of her cheek as she stared at the pictures long and hard; "Doctor... just exactly how many little kids now believe you're their own personal imaginary friend?" she sneered coldly, turning around from the console and throwing her hair around her shoulder in frustration, "and where are we _really?_"

The Doctor didn't take his eyes from the monitor for a second, "we never moved, still in her room, the TARDIS has gone all invisible like back in America, nothing to worry about..." then he trailed off, his body straightening as he smiled again, "ah she's come back!" he said. Amy folded her arms trying to decide whether she wanted to go and see where Rory had disappeared to inside the TARDIS or watch a strange alien child try to figure out who she really was for the only reason the Doctor could say on the spot was 'being told by us could damage her.' Amy shook her head in disbelief, how could the truth damage a child?

And that's what sent her turning on her heels and straight back to the Doctor's side, cocking her head to the side at the exact same moment the Doctor did as they both stared on in confusion as little Allie Parks returned to her room with a laptop.

Allie lay on her bed still in her red striped pyjama shirt and white bottoms as she brought up the 'Google' homepage.

"Alright, there's bound to be someone out there that's heard of the Doctor." She muttered, clicking 'search.'

Seven pages later and Allie had decided to search something else; it was all about Doctors but none about _the _Doctor.

With a sigh she typed in 'blue police box'

_Have you seen this man?_

_Strange blue police box in my street!_

_Dangerous man lurks in police box._

_Police box seen all through time, man who never ages!_

_Torchwood, who are they?_

_NEVER approach a police box. _

Allie's eyes widened, clicking on one of the links that was tied to someone's website blog.

: - **Blogger's post**

_Greetings to all those who are reading this blog. If you are here it is because you too have seen the blue police box or met the man that we believe lives inside of it. This police box has been seen all through history, people painted this box, drew it in note pads, it was even found within the carvings of cave paintings and pyramids. The man inside the box is known to be the Doctor and is always seen if there's a disturbance that has something to do with alien activity. Big Ben being destroyed by a space ship, the Doctor was there. A giant replica of the Titanic almost hitting Buckingham Palace, the Doctor was seen in London on the day of the attack. The Doctor we believe is some form of immortal, his face isn't always the same and his title never changes. No actual name for the strange man has ever been revealed. He's just a stranger that's there just in the nick of time._

_If you have seen the Doctor please phone in at: 01689 547823_

_Or contact me at: _

Allie ran her hands through her hair as she studied each word. Some photos had been uploaded within the post revealing the blue box in cave paintings, drawings and carvings. Her eyes scanned each image, her heart fluttering with adrenaline. He was over nine hundred years old and could communicate with her through her mind.

_Actually you're doing most of the communications I'm sort of cheating by using the TARDIS._

Allie's fingers left her keys instantly, her hands grabbing the top of the computer and slamming it down.

Hard.

Her hands balled into fists as she stood tall in her room feeling a well of anger, loneliness and frustrations seeping out through every little thought. "WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled, her throat hurting as she belted out the words in such a mixture of emotion she was sure she'd wake her mother.

_Look in the mirror._

The thought came to her mind almost like an instinct. Like it was a temptation whispering at her from every inch of her mind to do it, look in that mirror. See what everyone else has seemed to see yet you have drawn a blank.

Allie turned robotically to the tall life-sized mirror that was standing against the wall by her bed.

At first she didn't see it; her mind was too focused on the Doctor's voice whirring in and out of her head.

It just took one second of focusing...

One little moment where her eyes met the figure in the mirror...

Because it wasn't Allie Parks,

Allie Parks didn't exist any more...

Not really,

**OoOoOoooo I wonder what Allie saw in that mirror? Couldn't tell you if I wanted to, the next chapter doesn't even exist yet. I welcome you to build a Time Machine yourself and try and find it. Ahaha...ha.  
>Anyways, thanks again for the nice reviews and I promise imaginary cookies and a doubly brilliant chapter that's really long and amaaaazing if you review! :) Let's make some happiness. Hehe. UNTIL NEXT TIME, Goodbyeeee x<br>**


	4. The girl in the broken mirror

**Hellllooooo! Yes I have updated yet again. This chapter goes a little deeper into what the Doctor means to Allie and a lot of other stuff I won't tell you about otherwise you won't read. Haha! Anyways; enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_The girl in the broken mirror_

Allie stared speechlessly at the figure within the mirror. She had her hair and her eyes... but this girl had pointed elf ears poking from out of her locks, her nails were sharp little points; there were fangs poking out from beneath her lips! And there was something within her pupils... darkness that made Allie's body shudder in shock horror. She'd never seen such a thing.

Suddenly, Allie spun around in fright as she felt something tap the back of her leg. Her nails seemed to sharpen on impulse as she held out her fists shakily, "whoever's there... I-" but she couldn't finish.

Now that her body wasn't facing the mirror she could see the all too real truth. She wasn't hallucinating; her nails were like claws on her fingertips... she could _feel _her fangs pressing into her lip. She felt the cool salt of fresh tears run down her face as she shuddered at the touch of the furry stranger on her leg. It wasn't a snake, nor a person trying to get her attention with a dodgy poke or prod. It was her _tail. _Ripping out through a hole now evident in the back of her trousers. Her legs wobbled involuntarily under her body as she felt the weight of the new information hit her like a tonne of cement. She really was an alien. _Oh God, what am I going to tell mum?_

"I'm sorry."

Allie felt her heart dart about in her chest as her body swerved instinctively to the exact location that she heard the voice. Her reaction had never been that fast, and as she stood there shakily she already felt motion sickness claim her from the speed she'd moved at.

"It's... going to take a while to adjust. I'm sorry."

Allie narrowed her eyes, her finger pointing accusingly at a woe-filled Doctor leaning against the doors of the now visible TARDIS.

"_You_ did this to me! If it wasn't for you I'd be normal, why did you have to pick _me? _Why did you have to ruin everything?" Her voice had hitched in pitch, her chest failing to keep steady breaths as she began to hiccup her words, tears streaming down her face.

Through all the hate that had welled up inside of her, through all the pain that she could feel dividing up her heard; she still let the Doctor come to her. His arms wrapped around her body as she pressed her face into his shoulder. The Doctor steadied her through the muffled sobs, stroking her hair and telling her it would be alright. He knew just how it felt. A secret he would not tell.

Once Allie had regained enough strength, she looked up at him... her imaginary friend. The man who she'd dreamt about for eleven years, the man she drew herself with, made poetry about even a few short stories when she had been bored in school. _Oh no, school? _She was guessing that was out of the picture. Going to school with a tail and elf ears, that wouldn't rouse suspicion. Allie wiped the hair from her eyes, holding onto the Doctor's hand with her other as she did so. "B-but I heard you... I heard you across the street. Y-you said that I got my f-fangs today." Her lip quivered, she had to take a deep breath to keep from falling into fits of tears, "why am I this... _thing?_"

The Doctor pulled her into a hug, his lips moving by her ear, "you're transformation was inevitable. It was going to happen slowly, fangs one month the tail the next..." he trailed off, squeezing her slightly tighter; "I'm sorry, but something inside of you changed, it forced your molecular structure to return to its true form."

Allie closed her eyes, breathing out through her nose steadily. "What changed?"

The Doctor chuckled lightly, "you did. I've never seen anything like it. Your molecular structure changed because you wanted it to."

"No I didn't!" Allie hissed, backing away from the Doctor's embrace as her claws became slightly longer on her hands. "Why would I have wanted to become some freak from outer space when I had best friends and a mother that needs me... and- and I..."

The Doctor smirked, folding his arms. "And? You weren't happy. Something inside your mind was telling you that it was time. And I'm sorry. You were beginning to read minds so easily it was almost as if on instinct; that's why you collapsed. Your body couldn't take the changes like that."

Allie narrowed her eyes, shaking her head back and forth, her hair sticking to the substance of tears on her cheeks. "No because when I woke up this morning I was _human. _No tail... no claws; I just thought it was a dream."

The Doctor tried approaching her again, but she backed away; her lips revealing her fangs as if she were attempting to snarl at him. The Doctor remained where he stood. "That was Amy's fault; your species... the Noctrine have an ability to shape shift into any creature that-"

"Gives you physical contact... I know." Allie said rigidly as she watched the Doctor's shocked expression. "Sorry, I remember that from when I was a kid... I wrote it down a lot."

The Doctor turned around to see the pictures of him on her walls, "Yes... I um... got that bit." He said, fiddling with his hands idly.

Allie hiccupped a small giggle at his embarrassed expression. She held her torso with her arms as she looked at the big blue box and then back at the Doctor. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you... you made my life such a mystery when I was growing up." She smiled slightly as she hooked a piece of hair around her finger, "Thank you for that."

The Doctor smiled at him before he was taken aback as her body collided with his, her arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him tight. He chuckled softly, hugging her back for a few moments. Little Allie Parks, all grown up.

Allie didn't want to leave the Doctor's embrace. Right then and there she didn't know who she was, what she was or where she even came from. All she wanted was the moment to last. Her Doctor; her imaginary _best _friend.

"One thing I don't understand," she said shakily... screwing up her face, "scratch that; there's a lot of stuff I don't understand but I don't get this the most. Why didn't you just tell me properly who I was back when I was six?"

She felt the Doctor tense, only for a moment and then he was back to the goofy ancient man in the bow tie that she'd grown to love. – However she could still feel it. That deepness within his soul that hid the truth of who he was_. I'm last of the Time Lords. _

"I didn't know how your mind would cope... believing that you had a human life all these years. I wanted you to find out on your own, but I always kept track on you... just in case."

Now it was Allie's time to stiffen, "why did you need to keep an eye on me?" she pried, her eyes widening in both confusion and suspicion.

The Doctor's eyes darted back to the TARDIS then back at her again, "I'm sorry." He said quietly, "you can't stay on Earth; you need to be with your own species to learn."

Allie shook her head, her hands balling by her sides, "I won't leave my mother." She said sternly.

The Doctor took her by the shoulders, squeezing gently as he did so. Allie refused to look his direction, "how can you? I heard what you said when I was six. My real parents are dead, my real planet was destroyed."

The Doctor held her chin, guiding her eyes to meet his. "The people of your Planet survived and moved on, there were many deaths but I can take you to a time where they have grown."

Allie narrowed her eyes. "Time travel? So your little blue box..." without warning, Allie took the palms of her hands and rested them on the Doctor's head. She felt the comfort of his hair against her as she closed her eyes.

_TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space, it's the TARDIS but she's a woman !, Please... don't go, dependable sexy, you're not my mother!_

Allie opened her eyes, unaware that tears were freely falling from them.

The Doctor pushed her away gently, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be doing that, not with me."

All emotion had left his voice, he sounded distant, angry and ever so alone.

Allie sucked in a breath, "you and that TARDIS are like husband and wife, you've been with each other for seven hundred years..."

The Doctor put his finger to her lips rather harshly, "no more talking about her." He hissed, an agony yanking at his vocals like nothing Allie had ever experienced. The TARDIS and the Doctor were connected.

"I want to talk to my mother." Allie insisted, rubbing her arm hesitantly.

The Doctor who had turned away at this point turned his head to look at her with a questioning stare, "you'll have to disguise yourself as a human." He said.

Allie shook her head, tears now pooling from her eyes, "No... not like that. You told me yourself I'm good with telepathy. I want to send her a message, in her head."

The Doctor sighed, "okay fine, but don't make it too long and make sure you come straight back to the TARDIS when you've finished."

Allie rolled her eyes, "just get your daft bow tie back into that bigger-on-the-inside blue box and leave me to do the farewells."

"Bow ties are cool," the Doctor said, smiling ever so slightly. Perhaps he could work on Allie after all.

Allie turned her back; it hurt her heart, but she knew she couldn't stay on Earth. She no longer belonged.

She came across her mother's room; her dark ebony locks a mess over her face as she hugged her pillow in a deep slumber under those daft pink sheets... Allie blinked away the tears. She had to be strong. For her mother's sake.

Closing her eyes she laid her fingers on her mother's temples. She saw her mother's questioning stare, just her face. Her smile... her laughter.

_Don't be sad when I go. _Allie sent to her mother, tears seeping from her closed lids. _Remember when I was a little girl? You used to tell me about the mother bird leaving her children to fly. It's my time to fly mama. I know that we'll come across each other's paths again one day but it's time that I go. Do not fear me leaving; I've gone travelling so far away. I love you mama. Please remember that._

Allie took her now trembling hands from her mother's as she bent down and kissed her frail face. She saw her smile in her sleep. Allie knew that the message would serve its purpose, her mother would find an empty house but she wouldn't fear it for that mind message would come back to her whenever she felt fear or hurt or alone... it would tell her what to do. Always.

* * *

><p>Little Allie Parks, all grown up.<p>

So far from home.

Trekking to the TARDIS, blackberry in hand as she texted her friends with farewell messages. She knew they'd be hurt. Suddenly, she was leaving to 'travel.' She promised to keep in touch even though she knew she wasn't going to.

Her world was about to change.

One quick change of clothes, hair brush and wash and she was ready to leave her world. Suitcase in hand she boarded the TARDIS, her eyes glinting in loss as she met the Doctor's. His own chocolate orbs met her gaze with the same loss. A loss from long ago. She wouldn't let on that she knew. It was her little secret.

With one goodbye wave to the world she knew, she was off again. Hurtling to her new world, her new family... But every time she looked at the Doctor she didn't know if she could do it.

She just didn't know if she could...

**:) And we're finished... FOR NOW. What will happen to little Allie Parks so far from home? Will she really go back to her people? :D See the review button? I heard that if you press it you'll give great happiness and glee to... ME. Nah that's selfish, free pixel cookies for all! :D What about your own sonic screwdriver? ALL CAN BE YOURS! Mwaha. Anyways... CIAO!**


	5. A darker past

**Welp, a new chapter is up! This one isn't actually that long but I think it develops some of the characters a little better. A VERY special thanks to FilmFreak1234 who reviewed my last chapter, thank you very very much. OH YEAH seeing as I haven't been yet to write this "I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!" - (Even though I bloody wish I did!) :) ENJOY xx**

**Chapter 5**

A darker past**  
><strong>

Amy leant against the railings by the console, Rory by her side as always. Both of them were staring intently at the Doctor who had just greeted the stranger, 'Allie' on board.

"Do we even know who she is?" Amy hissed under her breath.

Rory rolled his eyes, "she doesn't belong on Earth I think that's reason enough."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "no it really isn't." She muttered. "The Doctor doesn't do the right things when he gets emotional and trust me the one thing he acts around that _kid _is emotional."

"You don't know that." Rory said half-heartedly attempting to squeeze his wife's shoulder who simply shrugged away from the action.

"Amy..." Rory tried. Amy turned and looked at him, giving him that vacantly oblivious look like she hadn't even noticed the longing stare that she had been giving the Doctor or the searing jealously evident in her body language. "Amy, are you jealous?" Rory blurted, biting his tongue as soon as he'd said it. He couldn't believe the words had come from his mouth. The one thing he had feared ever since joining the Doctor... could it possibly be becoming a reality?

Amy blinked; a smile that Rory almost feared would never return to her face. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a loving embrace, her lips meeting his in an explosion of passion as they kissed each other tenderly, neither one of them wanting to break the moment.

Finally, Amy pulled away. "Would a jealous girl do that?" Amy grinned.

Rory smiled meekly and shook his head, "No probably not..."

"Good." Amy quickly cut in, fearing that he'd carry on the sentence with scenarios where she could still be jealous. "No more silly questions stupid face." She mocked as she pushed herself from the rails and leapt to the Doctor's side.

"Okay so what are we doing with the runaway kid?" Amy asked as she appeared by the Doctor's side, hands on hips.

Allie narrowed her eyes at Amy for a moment before regaining her lost control, "I'm not a runaway. I'm doing what's right."

Amy could hear the pain in her voice and she knew what she had said was wrong. Typical Amy always going too far too soon... she sounded almost as heartbroken as the Doctor when he talked about past companions or his lost Planet. Amy shuddered at the thought; the Doctor and Allie had a lot in common in one sense. They'd hugged each other, maybe longer than necessary. Yes, she knew it was wrong to spy on two people's conversations but when she saw Allie in tears on the screen and the Doctor had _stroked_ her _hair. _Her lip quivered slightly as her mind was drawn back to the great adventure on Star ship UK and the star whale... _if you were so very old and the last of your kind, you couldn't just stand to watch a child cry._

Amy and the Doctor... for that short moment of time it had just been the pair of them... together. Standing watching the passing stars as they stared on from that window on the living ship. As Amy had nestled into his shoulder the one word they shared that no one could take away from them. She would always remember it. That one special word.

_Gotcha._

He'd always be there for her. Wouldn't he?

"Right, let's get cracking shall we?" the Doctor beamed, leaping up onto the console as he began diving around it, pressing buttons and pulling levers as the ship wheezed and shuddered as it came to life. Allie stared around the ship in awe, dragging her small suitcase along by its handle as her mouth fell open in amazement.

"I knew it was bigger on the inside, but _this _big?" she squealed, her eyes darting about the room. "Oh my God there's a hallway as well!" she grinned, running out of sight as her laughter became less and less audible as she disappeared down the vast ship.

Rory looked to the Doctor, and then to Amy in exasperation. "Why is it always _my _turn" he finally grumbled as the Doctor motioned for him to follow her. Amy couldn't help but chuckle as he began running after Allie, "hey wait up! You could get lost!" Rory yelled as he too vanished from sight.

The Doctor's eyes were sterner than usual as he piloted the ship and Amy could sense some form of tension radiating from his body. She always knew the signs when something was on his mind. Even if he was the 'king of OK' he couldn't fool her when he wasn't.

"Where are we taking her?" Amy asked solemnly, her voice filled with a gentle touch as if she was on her best behaviour to get the answer from the Doctor's mouth.

The Doctor fiddled with a button hesitantly on the console before darting to the other side, hiding his face from Amy's behind the great console as his eyes reflected a pain so deep it was impossible to heal. "We're taking her home, about a century in the future of her species should do it and she'll fit right in... as if she never left." The Doctor was unusually quiet by the end of the sentence and Amy really doubted whether he'd be able to let Allie go. Even though she could fully comprehend why the Doctor wanted Allie around, a girl who had lost so much as himself... she couldn't help but feel the stab at her heart where all the memories of her and the Doctor lay.

_You can most defiantly kiss the bride _She couldn't help but smirk as she relived that memory, his finger pressing to her lips as he resulted in saying that only Rory would be doing the kissing. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. She knew why he'd done it but every day since the kiss they'd shared in her bedroom. Even though he'd pushed her away...

Just for a small second...

She was so sure that he had kissed her back.

"Wait up!" Rory yelled as Allie came skidding to a halt by a large metal door that seemed to slide open as it felt her motion under its path. Rory stopped, clenching his teeth together as he watched Allie disappear into the room. "Hey get out of there!" he yelled meekly, "that's... our room."

Allie grinned as she saw the large spacious area. The walls and floors were typical TARDIS sheik, but the wardrobe was made of beautifully carved glazed wood... standing on carved bear feet. She chuckled slightly as she pivoted on the spot. There was an amazing double bed made of the same wood but had the most beautiful rose petal sheets and three large soft white pillows sitting by the head rest.

Rory rolled his eyes at Allie's expression, "I love your room!" she breathed, moving towards the two night stands where two beautiful purple lava lamps lay.

"Thanks... The Doctor wanted us to have bunk beds again but after some of the rooms burnt up we were allowed to use our own decor and..." But he didn't finish, Allie had already skipped out of the room and began he ventures down the hallway again.

"Never mind then," Rory said awkwardly to the empty room before darting out and trying to catch up with her again.

Just as he was about to call her name, the entire hallway shuddered sending him crashing into the wall. "We've landed!" was just barely audible from the Doctor in the main console room some _miles _from where they stood. "Bring Allie back!"

Rory nodded inwardly to himself as he jogged over to where Allie had lost balance and tripped onto her hands and knees. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped the teen to her feet, narrowly dodging her tail as it swiped out from around her legs.

"Sorry... haven't got quite used to the tail yet," she muttered, her voice very low and filled with emotion as she turned her face away from Rory's questioning stare.

"Are you crying?" he asked hesitantly, attempting to put his hand on her shoulder to which Allie shrugged off.

She turned around moments later, wiping a tear running down her cheek with her index finger. "Been doing a lot of that lately." She muttered as she sniffed stuffily and attempted to flatten her now rosy cheeks.

Rory looked into her eyes seeing a deprived vacant child. She might have been annoying, she might have been unreasonable and rude but so was the Doctor and right then and there he saw something in her eye that glinted as if he had just witnessed a bond between the Time Lord and the Noctrine. Something that would be terribly hard to break.

Rory guided the child back to the main control room where he physically felt her shudder under his guiding hand as she saw the open TARDIS doors.

She looked over to the woman the Doctor had introduced as 'Amy' and her husband holding her shoulder... 'Rory' and smiled vacantly up at the console.

_Thank you old girl._

When her eyes were ripped from the TARDIS, she saw the Doctor standing next to her, her hand offering her security by his side as she took it steadily. Amy quickly jogged over with her suitcase and handed it to her free arm as she smiled down at her. Although there were mere inches in between their heights, Amy made it painfully clear that she was looking down at her. Although there was a spark between Amy and Rory there was some kind of electricity pulsing through Amy and the Doctor... but it seemed the Doctor was having a hard time receiving it and Amy an even harder one to send it under the constant glare of her husband. Allie chuckled inwardly, it was like a love triangle but it seemed that only Amy was the one that was aware of it. As far as the other men knew there were no sparks going on between Amy and the Doctor. Trust the Doctor to be completely oblivious to love...

Suddenly, Allie shuddered. She could control transformations with physical contact with other species as far as she knew but her telepathy was still wildly out of control. Just as she thought of the oblivious lovers a dark skinned woman was suddenly in her eyes... a thin man in a brown striped suit.

_The tenth Doctor...Allons-y... Martha Jones..._

She blinked back the sudden urge to laugh as she saw the thoughts coursing through the Doctor's head. He was aware that Martha Jones, sweet, innocent Martha Jones had a crush. But there was a pain. A pain well hidden. Another girl... someone who had taken him by surprise back in his ninth regeneration, someone he'd never forget.

Suddenly, the Doctor removed his hand from her grasp. "That's enough of that." He commented slyly, shaking his hand as if he had physically felt the transference of thoughts from both aliens. Allie glanced to where Amy and Rory were stood, they defiantly had no idea what had happened. _Thank God._

The Doctor looked down at his young companion, the girl that had been in her life for mere days but the man who had been in her mind for eleven years. The girl who had waited, the _second _girl who had waited. Boy, he was making a habit of this. Shaking off the thought he wound his arm around her shoulder, walking with her towards the door. Allie could see a light violet sky filled with the ghostly hint of two round moons. Her heart fluttered in suspense and fear, her mind violently shooting from thought to thought. Did she want to leave the Doctor? Was she doing this all too fast? The Doctor squeezed her shoulder reassuringly; her head was spinning as she felt a jumble of thoughts. But one sentence stood out though all the rambling. Something she'd thought had only been directed to his once human TARDIS, a sentence that was always followed with tears no matter who the person.

_Please... don't go._

**Aw, sweet ending. Don't forget to press that tricky review button if you want a cupcake... and a cookie and what the heck what about your own TARDIS? :) Hmm? Hmmmmmmmmm? Okay, I've gone crazy so to make sure you are not contaminated by my crazyness-ness..ness, I shall bid you farewell. FOR NOW. xx**


	6. I'll go when I want to

**Well it's quite late at night so I don't have much to say except enjoy my next installment of Lost Cause. I don't own Doctor Who but I do own Allie Parks and the Noctrine race. :) Hahaha... HA. ENJOOOYYYYY xx**

**Chapter 6**

_I'll go when I want to_

The Planet was magnificent, beautiful... brilliant! The velvet sky housed two moons so large that Allie could see the individual craters; small yellow ghosts of stars dotted the late afternoon sky. The grass was an emerald green; brighter than anything on Earth and from where the four companions stood there were what seemed to be purple cows grazing peacefully.

"Purple cows? Really?" Amy asked towards the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged, "I guess so... not something you see _every _day."

"But you have seen them before?" Rory asked.

"Of course, tonnes of times. They are quite common." The Doctor grinned, keeping a secure arm around Allie's shoulder the entire time. With a small breath he looked down at her glistening eyes. "This is your new home." He said.

Allie smirked and stifled a laugh, "there's no one around."

The Doctor stepped forward slightly, licking his index finger and holding it in the air. "We're a little too far North but about a two mile walk and we'll get to civilisation."

"Or we could just use the TARDIS?" Amy tried with a hopeful grin.

"We're walking, so Allie can see her new home." Before Amy could cut in the Doctor held up his hand in finality, "no more arguing Pond."

Amy muttered a few incoherent words under her breath before joining the Doctor's side, her hand in Rory's, the Doctor's hand in Allie's. Again, Amy couldn't help but feel slightly irritated seeing the two hold hands. That was _her _raggedy Doctor she was holding hands with. Amy had been there first.

The group of friends walked hand in hand, conversations breaking out every so often but always ending awkwardly. There was nothing to say... nothing to do.

"Eye spy..." Allie said quietly.

The Doctor eyed her suspiciously but rolled his eyes and squeezed her hand gently, "something beginning with?"

"C." Allie stated with a smile.

"Chaos?" Amy grinned.

"Colossal waste of time?" Rory piped in.

"Crickets?" The Doctor asked, listening to the small chirping sounds that emanated from several areas of emerald grass.

Allie shook her head, "Nope, no and no... It was actually civilisation." She chuckled, pointing forwards at a huge city, spires evident in the distance all covered with what seemed to be a glowing golden orb.

"The entire city... protected in a giant bubble." The Doctor mused.

"Who needs an army when you've got a bubble?" Amy mocked as she squeezed Rory's hand, urging them to go faster. She wanted to see the sights. Evidently.

Allie looked forward at the bubble, smirking slightly as Amy and Rory jogged ahead.

"My new world... it remains under a shield, like Gallifrey once did." Allie noted. Her grin faded as the Doctor took his hand from hers. "Stop doing that." He sighed, rolling his eyes as Allie shook her head slyly. "I'm getting all the practice I could possibly get from you!" she beamed. She turned back to the giant bubble; the spires were not just spires now. She could see great glass buildings miles high, vehicles that seemed to be defying gravity within the safety of the golden shields.

"It's getting too close too soon." Allie said nervously, her body shuddering as she watched the world ahead with tear filled eyes.

The Doctor looked down at her and smiled, "you're lucky. You have a world; you have people to go to."

Allie shook her head, "okay so they can do the same stuff I can but that doesn't make them my people. I've never seen them in my life and anyone related to me are _gone._" She hissed, pawing at her chest as if attempting to rip her own heart out. "None of this is right, I just can't do it!" Allie wanted to run, to turn away and hide herself in the TARDIS. Or out in the grassy fields... behind a cow! She didn't care, anywhere was better than there.

The Doctor held her steadily, "hey, hey it's going to be fine." He said as he pressed his hands to her forehead. "Don't struggle, just stay calm..."

Allie closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. "So Time Lords can read minds too?"

The Doctor smirked, "nothing compared to you; we have to touch someone for our minds to collide."

Allie gave a mental eye roll, "but when I see you're past... you are always so alone. So sad. You save so many people but you can never save them all. But you wouldn't want to save them all... that would be playing God..."

_The Titanic, Hosts, Astrid, you can travel the stars just like you wanted, but playing God that would make you a monster..._

"Someone already told you that then," Allie muttered, "and another of your companions dies."

The Doctor let go of her head, shaking his own; his fringe falling over his face. "Y'know it's really hard to see your thoughts when you keep on _blabbering _like that." He muttered, giving her a stern finger point.

Allie looked into the old man's eyes, the ancient Time Lord with so much to hide. Who knew how much he'd told his two companions. But every companion he touched... he made them want to sacrifice anything to keep him safe. Because he always saved them. _Almost _always.

"You've lost so much more than your Planet and people... so many names that revolve in your head because you can never forget them. Even with a new face you hold the same soul."

Allie looked into his eyes. He didn't look sad, but instead anger took over his features. He leaned down to become face to face with the teen, his voice becoming low as he pointed his finger right at her; "and that's why I am not taking you with me, so you can stop asking."

Allie's heart crumbled, air leaving her lungs at such a pace she was almost unable to say her next sentence, "I never said..."

"You thought it though." He hissed.

"And whose fault is it that I want to go with you? The man in the bow tie!" Allie knew she was testing his sanity by speaking those words. The crazy old man with a blue box... but she just had to be sure. What would he do? How could he react? What did he really feel... how much time had he spent on Earth to feel what she did? _Apparently enough time to fall for a blonde chav from the Powell estate..._

"This conversation is over." The Doctor growled, grabbing her by the wrist if not a little harshly and pulling her towards his two companions. The newlyweds who had not yet seen the Doctor's true colours. Or maybe they had. Allie could sense wisdom of Amelia Pond. _Amelia Pond, the girl who waited all night in her garden. Was it worth it?_

Allie blinked away the tears that accumulated in her eyes. So she wasn't the first child to develop an imaginary friend from the Doctor's doings. She had to know more.

Allie left the Doctor's side, leaving him confused. _Confused? _New feeling... new feeling to feel about a good alien that is. Sure, enemies had their plans that he was tricked into but he was falling into a plot that hadn't even been thought of yet. The complex mind of Allie Parks. Those moments he'd held her forehead, he'd seen her entire life. No doors were closed... six years old, little Allie Parks sat cross legged in her living room until dawn, she'd confronted her mother to which she had answered. Her father left the picture and she'd taken care of her mother like an adult... she'd steered clear of all things illegal and instead of spending nights with friends she'd much prefer to watch the stars. _Because one day I'll be up in that sky, you just wait. He told me some other time. That time is coming. I can feel it._

Those words that she had told every psychiatrist every single person that entered her life. And all those people that turned away from her labelling her as 'crazy.' A free thinker, she never kept quiet about him. He'd made her obsessed... but he couldn't take her on. No matter how much he felt for her, how much he needed someone to relate to. He had Amy and Rory. Maybe one day they'd leave also, but Allie would choose as well...

_Lifespan of a Noctrine, eight hundred years..._It was a long time... almost a millennium. What was he _thinking? _He couldn't go through it again. Finding someone who truly understood him and then having them sacrificing themselves for him. Not this time. Never again.

"Amy!"

Amy almost cringed under the influence of those words. She couldn't help it. Allie was almost out of her life for good. Why did she have to ruin it by engaging in conversation?

"Yeah?" Amy asked, if not a little rudely to which Rory politely jammed his elbow in her ribs, eyeing her suspiciously. "Sorry... yes?" Amy asked through gritted teeth as she glowered at Rory.

Allie skidded alongside them; "I need to talk to you Amy... alone?" she looked at Rory and glanced away quickly. Awkward.

Rory stood for a moment, looking daftly around as if he could run away from earshot. Then he glanced behind him, seeing the Doctor eyeing the three suspiciously. Rory rolled his eyes, "fine fine take your time." He muttered as he slowed down, following the Doctor's steps.

Once Rory had gone, Allie walked close to Amy to which Amy made sure she never met eye contact. "What?" she hissed.

Allie looked at the grass beneath her feet. "You met the Doctor when you were a little girl right?"

"Yeah when I was seven." Amy said matter-of-factly, "why?"

Allie smiled steadily at Amy's face as she looked at her obliviously. "I've seen inside the Doctor's head. You wrote comics and drew posters and played dress up about him... and so many psychiatrists."

Amy glared at her, "yeah so what? I kept biting them... you would too,"

Allie grinned, her small fangs glinting in the light of the moons. "I did."

Amy blinked, "Oh yeah... I forgot you and I met when you were..."

"Six." Allie said quickly, "six years old in those daft duck pyjamas. You didn't half change my life."

Amy rolled her eyes, "the Doctor changed your life, not us."

Allie looked at Amy, a look that Amy only rarely saw. The Doctor's stare. When he was looking at her, but not just her... not just Amy... but all of her, her mind, her soul, her heart...

"Like I said, I've been inside the Doctor's head. You've saved him like he's saved you. You worked together, you even kissed him!"

"Oi!" Amy growled, looking behind her to make sure that Rory hadn't heard. "That was supposed to be a secret between me and him. Besides... I nearly died! And... Afterwards, I would have been tied down..."

_Oh Doctor your sweet but I wasn't looking for something quite so... long term._

Allie blinked slightly, Amy's voice echoing inside her mind. She rubbed her temples casually. She had to get used to that... knowing so much. Just from a single touch.

"You like him, more than you let on. Anyone with eyes can tell. And certainly Rory..." Allie said with a simple shrug.

Amy narrowed her eyes, "I love Rory. More than anything."

Allie smiled, "its fine... I just wanted to know it was normal. To want to travel with the Doctor after knowing him... just for a second."

"He's offered?" Amy asked if not a little wildly. Her eyes had widened in surprise, her entire body in shock.

Allie shook her head, "No, I asked and he refused."

"Oh." Amy couldn't hide the sense of pride in her vocals.

"He doesn't want to lose anyone else..." Allie said quietly.

Amy craned her neck to one side in curiosity. He'd mentioned past companions before... if not only for a second, but he never mentioned what had happened to them. Unless it was a happy ending. Martha and Mickey were married... she knew that. But something always caught in his throat when she began asking who Mickey was... who he'd known.

_Rose Tyler, meta-crisis Doctor, only one heart, he can grow old with you, they shared a kiss..._

Allie blinked away the tears that she suddenly felt claim her. The Doctor's emotions were mixed within her own. She always cried when she saw inside his head... he was so lost yet knew the Universe; he was so alone yet the world cried his name...

Suddenly, Allie was taken out of her little world when the Doctor abruptly pushed in between the two. They'd reached a golden gate... made of what seemed to be plasma beams. They stood tall at least ten feet high... gazing down upon the four as if they were nothing. Allie shuddered.

"Right!" The Doctor said with a grin, clapping his hands together to effectively gain his companions' attention. "Through these gates is a bustling civilisation of fanged Noctrines that can read your minds openly and willingly, are stronger than the average human and have the instincts of a cheetah." Amy, Rory and even Allie stood open mouthed at his comments.

"This civilisation is guarded with the most effective high tech weaponry and shields in the Universe, it is literally impossible to break through which is why there are hardly ever any wars!"

"So then how do we get in?" Amy asked.

The Doctor grinned his signature 'that's easy Pond!' grin and pointed towards a small speaker box with a tiny golden button underneath.

"We press the buzzer!"

**Ah... something funny to end the chapter. Enjoy your wait for another installment and keep on smiling. Press the review button for amazing stuff to happen... a TARDIS will appear in your garden and knock down your shed? Hmm? Have I got you yet? I know I have. Until next time, GOOD DAY, FAREWELL, I bid you goodnight sir/m'am. :) xx**


	7. Welcome to the house of stone

**Helloooooo. :) Thanks again for the lovely reviews and YES I actually do read them. Oh yeah a quick note to say that I recently found out that in the time I'm writing this story the Doctor is 909 NOT 908 so if you've noticed this small detail for some random reason then urm just mentally change it in your head like a good kid! :D Anyways I do not own Doctor Who no matter how much I fantasise about owning it and please enjoy the following chapter; (sorry it's quite short!)**

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

_Welcome to the house of stone_**  
><strong>

As soon as the Doctor laid his finger on the button, red beams shot out from all directions, hitting each companion as they gasped in surprise.

The Doctor rocked on his feet passively, "it's just a scanner, relax." He grinned as the red beam passed down their bodies.

_Identification... Identifying, Indentifying..._

Allie raised her brow to the robotic drone of a voice inside her head, "does anyone else..."

"Hear that?" Amy finished as she rubbed her head angrily, "why can I hear a voice in my head?"

The Doctor spun on his heels to face the three, "really? Have you two learnt nothing? You should be paying more attention. Keep that in mind." He instructed as he turned back towards the red beam that had paused during his movement and then began to proceed once he was facing the gates again. "It's a telepathic guard, sends messages through your mind so only the ones being scanned know what's being said. It's for security protocol mostly..."

"And when it's not?" Amy tried.

The Doctor bit his lip and looked at the floor, "preventing things like the destruction of Lucranine Four."

Allie still shuddered as the name was uttered. Although she couldn't remember her home world in the slightest, the name was like a painful stab to the chest... where a long buried memory was being resurfaced.

_Identification concluded. Amelia Jessica Pond, species: Human. Rory Williams, species: Human, Allie Alexandra Parks, species: Noctrine, Name unknown, species Gallifrey, Time Lord... T-Time Lo-o-ord. _

The voice seemed to deteriorate in their minds, repeating the last sentence like a broken record before sounding like it had been shut off. Rory glanced at the Doctor, "I think you broke it."

The Doctor shrugged, "I guess they weren't prepared for a last-of-the-species visitation."

"Unless they were preparing to invite the star whale..." Allie said vacantly, her lips jamming closed after the words had left her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, her eyes fluttering in surprise. "Doctor you told her about-"

"Mind reading stuff, not really the time to go into details." The Doctor snapped as the glowing golden gates of pure plasma were shut off one by one.

Once the light had died down, all four companions blinked in surprise to see three figures in flowing yellow robes with red velvet sleeves standing before them. The robe wasn't the most extraordinary thing about these creatures however. Their faces were clad in white bird-like masks, such like the ones that medicine men used to wear back on Earth. Amy gasped in shock, "Doctor... they're dressed as medicine men."

"Yeah I remember covering that in school..." Allie said, "They were those people that blessed sufferers of the plague."

The Doctor craned his head to one side, "Hello! I'm the Doctor."

One of the masked figures stood forward, "Welcome to our world, Doctor. You seem to have broken our security system." The voice was female, gentle but had an icy tone within it as if the character behind the mask was angered by something yet to be identified.

The Doctor looked behind him towards the buzzer where there were now small plooms of smoke rising from the holes in the speaker. "Yeah... I can fix that." He smiled, fiddling within his pockets for his sonic screwdriver. "Where's it got to this time?" he muttered to himself as Amy and Rory chuckled in amusement by his side.

Allie folded her arms proudly as her tail rose from behind her body, the extension to her spine wrapped around the sonic like a third hand. "Looking for this?" she grinned.

The Doctor looked at her in amazement, "how did you-"

"Took it when you weren't looking... cool device." She said, her tail flipping it in the air as she caught it before the Doctor who glowered at her as she pointed the device to the speaker, the familiar whirring taking to the atmosphere pleasantly. Soon, a few sparks flew from the speaker before the smoke died down and a robotic crackling became evident in their ears to notify them of the stabilising of the buzzer. "Wow, I did it."

The Doctor snatched the sonic from her hands, "yeah well... you cheated." He huffed.

"How did I cheat?" Allie sneered.

"Well... you must have read my mind. That's cheating, you... cheaty cheater!" The Doctor spat on rebuttal.

"Yeah? Well-"

"Might I interrupt?" the female behind the mask asked as two perfectly sculptured hands painted with black nail varnish rose from beneath her sleeves.

Everything was suddenly quiet.

"Much better." The woman said, her fingers twining around her mask as she lifted it from her face, revealing a pale complexion housing beautiful features. Dark purple eye shadow masked her eyes as ebony curls framed her face. Her lips were covered with deep blood red lipstick as she smiled to reveal two perfect white fangs. "Excuse my sisters, they remain masked for formal greetings." The woman bowed, extending one of her frail arms towards Allie.

"Welcome daughter of the Noctrine. You have come far I gather?"

Allie took the woman's hand suspiciously before shaking it politely, "Yeah, a little place called Earth I dunno if you know it."

The woman chuckled, her laughter one of an angel's as it hung around the air as if it were a comfortable mist of illusion; "Yes, we all know of Earth. Humans greatly cultivate many Planets far and wide."

Allie folded her arms and smirked, one of her fangs slipping out and over her lips, "really? Interesting... so what's your name?"

The woman curtsied, "my name is Lucia Donverway, leader of the moonshines."

The Doctor leaned in to speak to the three under his breath, "Moonshines are an ancient group of Noctrines that lead the monthly harvests for the crescent moon."

Lucia raised a perfectly sculpted brow towards the Doctor, "and you sir must be the Time Lord. Such an ancient race I presumed all of them perished in the great time war."

The Doctor pulled on his jacket for extra effect of his being there, "One of a kind." He grinned.

"I assume you have accumulated many enemies that way." She spoke softly, but there was some form of a darker nature at work between her words. The Doctor instantly put up his defence. "Only the one's stupid enough to fight." He smiled briefly, "it's not my way."

"And yet your life is filled with death." The Doctor turned in astonishment to see that it was Allie who had spoken that time. Her eyes were wide with understanding, her smile pure and natural. "And you need someone. Everyone does."

Lucia smiled kindly at Allie, her eyes misting over at her presence. "You are learning well young Noctrine. You are orphaned I presume?"

Allie shook her head, "I had a family. Back on Earth... but that's all gone now."

Lucia nodded in understanding, "Humans are not as open minded from the time you come from I see."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "she needs somewhere to stay. When she is fully accommodated then we will be on our way."

Amy tensed as she heard the strain in the Doctor's voice. It was hard to leave someone behind and even now when she watched Allie's pain filled eyes she suddenly didn't know how to feel. Was she happy? Relieved? ...Sad? No, she couldn't possibly be sad.

Then again... she and Allie shared a lot in common. They both obsessed over the Doctor, the Doctor came back for them both. But how would she have reacted if the Doctor hadn't taken her aboard?

_Remember when you asked me why I was taking you and I said 'no reason' I was lying._

Amy shuddered at the memory. The day she actually feared the Doctor would die. Now she'd seen so much worse. The Doctor had died. Right in front of her eyes. Two hundred years older than the one that spoke through pain and confidence right at that moment. Her raggedy Doctor just couldn't die. She wouldn't allow him to. And nothing was stronger than a Scottish woman on a mission.

Lucia walked towards Allie, who stepped back in fear bumping into the Doctor as she did so. The Doctor took a moment before pushing her forward. He didn't want to let her go. He'd lost so many people in the past that way.

"Don't fear me little Allie Parks." Lucia grinned, her canines glinting in the light of the two moons as she took Allie's forehead gently and closed her eyes.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory looked on in astonishment as they watched information transfer back and forth between Lucia and Allie. Little did they know Lucia was seeing more than she could ever think possible and Allie was staring at a brick wall.

Lucia stepped back from the teen, her eyes suddenly vibrant in fear and astonishment. "You are impossible." She said, her tongue licking her teeth with interest. "Such impossibility in a young child. How is it possible that your powers are so strong yet you have kept them dormant all these years?"

Allie grinned, "I have strong powers? Really?"

Lucia frowned, taking Allie's chin and lifting it up to see into her eyes, "it's not always a good thing to be an impossible child. You shall be fully accommodated under the highest authority. Housed under the queen herself."

The Doctor suddenly straightened, stepping forward. "No, she's too young... how could you possibly consider that?"

Lucia looked to the Doctor knowingly, "you have seen inside her mind. You know exactly what she is capable of."

The Doctor shook his head; "I won't allow you to do that."

Lucia narrowed her eyes, "by peace or by force she will be taken to the house of stone!" and there it was; that anger that had been brewing within the woman. Not so serene when she didn't get her ways. Amy grabbed Rory's hand in fear as he did the same as they watched the kind woman snarl towards the Doctor.

The other two masked females took Allie by the arms as she kicked at them helplessly. Their sharp fingernails dag into her arms as she cried out in pain. "Doctor!" she yelled as she kicked at the cobbled floors beneath her in an attempt to break free.

Amy stepped forward as did the Doctor and finally Rory. Each one yelling incomprehensive words beneath the other voices that clouded over them. The Doctor grabbed Allie's wrist, who held on tighter than she'd ever felt possible. Amy grabbed her other arm and with help from Rory they all pulled together. The two masked females hissed beneath their masks, their tails whipping out from their robes and wrapping around Allie's abdomen. Lucia looked on in glee as she watched the helpless child attempt to break free.

"I have had enough of this sport." Lucia concluded, snapping her talon-like fingers and motioning for the two women to use full force. No sooner had it been done had the women used their cheetah reflexes to whip off their masks and bite the hands of the intruders on their prize. The Doctor's eyes widened as their fangs came closer. "Withdraw!" he commanded, his hand loosening on Allie's whose eyes reflected the torture in his as he let her go.

Amy screamed shrilly as she let go; one of the Noctrine's fangs colliding with her flesh as she felt it scrape against her hand. Rory pulled away; grabbing Amy who had gasped in shock to see a deep red liquid start to form at the top of her hand.

Lucia stepped in front of the two women, pulling a screaming Allie from sight. The Doctor heard her yelling; "Doctor, don't leave me!" as a second set of plasma gates were locked leaving them trapped in between.

Lucia stared at the Doctor with a sly grin, her face turning to one of dark humour instead of the tranquillity she used to radiate. The Doctor was sure time was running in slow motion as Allie was lost from sight, Amy yelled out in pain and Rory caught her as she fell. He could hear his name being called from three different mouths. Allie... Rory... Lucia...

Lucia?

"Doctor... Doctor... the one who makes people better. But will you make it in time? Chase after your precious Allie or treat little Amelia's wound before it's too late. It's your choice." Lucia was no longer the sweet innocent creature he'd been kidded into believing. He'd known that Allie had been special, but at no point had he considered her being _that _special. It was all his fault. Because he was selfish. Because he didn't want to see their pain.

The Doctor closed his eyes, thinking of Allie's torn smile. Then he turned to Amy, her blood running cold in her veins as the venom spread. It was life or death. What was he going to do? Who was he going to pick?

_Forgive me._

**I wonder who the Doctor picked? I think it's quite obvious but then again I already know who he's going to pick because I control this Doctor _ Muahahaha. Well... most of the time. You know Time Lords always running off... you gotta tie 'em up if you want anything done! Aaaanyways, I love the reviews so please review and I'll make sure to give you a treat and a longer chapter... it's going to get juicier you just wait! :) xx**_  
><em>


	8. Poison to the tongue

**This is quite a short chapter, just wanted to give you guys something before the weekend was up. Thank you so much for the two reviews I got since my last chapter, I really appreciate it. :) NOW THEN, on to the chapter. Please enjoy and I do not own Doctor Who! Muahahahahahaha! x**

**Chapter 8**

_Poison to the tongue_**  
><strong>

"Forgive me..." the Doctor whispered, his eyes gleaming with the ultimate sacrifice as he turned to Lucia; determination in his eyes.

"Lucia... leader of the Moonshines! Come on... do something good for a change. Let Allie go and give us the antidote."

Rory was surprised by how confident the Doctor sounded when his face reflected a gaping wound in his very soul.

Lucia cackled, lifting her talons into the air. "I don't think so, _Doctor. _Better act soon or little Allie and spunky Amelia disappear. Forever!"

The Doctor smirked ever so slightly, glistening eyes narrowing in determination. "That's what I thought." He said, grabbing his sonic screwdriver and pointing it directly at the gates they had passed through minutes ago. Sparks flew, showering a screaming Lucia in smoke and fire as the Doctor looked to Rory in an expression that Rory was both expecting and dreading but also looking forward to...

Grabbing Amy steadily, Rory hoisted her into a cradling position in his arms as the Doctor and he ran from the great confides of the city.

"I can walk on my own!" Amy demanded sluggishly as she whacked Rory weakly. Her eyes were gazing in and out of focus and when Rory had to finally put her down after they were a safe distance from the city, her legs buckled beneath her and the Doctor and Rory were forced to grab an arm each as she almost hit the ground.

"Whoa... I feel weird." Amy slurred as she rubbed her head profusely; "what's going on?"

The Doctor balanced Amy against Rory before taking a few steps forward, twirling to face them on the spot as he looked at his watch. "Twenty eight minutes..." he muttered.

"Twenty eight minutes until what?" Rory asked warily.

"Well in twenty eight minutes a lot can happen, entire worlds can deteriorate, Allie can be taken to the queen and held for torturous questioning, the world can come up in fire but more importantly twenty eight minutes is the time we have before Amy's heart stops beating!" The Doctor was yelling at the end of his rant, rubbing his head as he pulled his fringe from his face in exasperation.

"You have an antidote, right?" Rory asked weakly as he stroked Amy's face which was now doubly as pale than just minutes ago.

"Of course I have an antidote and we should get there in time to inject her; but while we're doing that Allie is going to be put into a world of pain and it's all my fault..."

The Doctor was pacing angrily from one side of the vast greenery to the other, Rory feeling vanquished as he held Amy in place on his lap. "Doctor..."

"And Amy Pond... just had to get herself bitten by a Moonshine not that she couldn't move fast enough!"

"Now that's... she tried her best!" Rory bubbled over in anger as his wife was brought into this, "she didn't do any of this Doctor... you were the one that-"

"My boys..." Amy said dreamily as she lay still on Rory's lap, "Just calm down..."

"What's the matter with her?" Rory demanded as he watched Amy giggle vacantly.

The Doctor looked down at her, "well besides from _dying _that venom's spreading around her body giving the same effect as being... well drunk I suppose." The Doctor ground his teeth as he helped Amy to her feet.

"I'm sorry." He said to Amy, before looking towards Rory as if he'd always been directing the words to him. Rory nodded robotically as he lifted Amy into his arms once more.

"Rory the Roman, Amy's life rests in our hands. Do you think you can do it?" The Doctor asked with a dark grin.

Rory nodded grimly, "I'll do whatever it takes!"

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?"<p>

Silence.

"What is the house of stone?"

Silence.

"Will you actually answer any of my questions?"

No answer.

Allie gritted her teeth as she struggled in the stone cold grip of the two Noctrines, her eyes narrowed as she felt her chest gurgle as she growled menacingly at the creatures surrounding her. "Why am I so special? Who's the queen? Are all Noctrines this damn _annoying?_" Kicking against the ground, she found the grips around her arms strengthen and she gasped in surprise to find that her arms were slowly becoming numb around the fingers that constricted her muscles. "Please," she breathed; "I'm not even technically a Noctrine I mean I wasn't raised here..."

"Quiet child." One of the Noctrines hissed into her ear behind their mask, "or we shall bite you as well."

Allie glared at the speaker, bearing her own fangs as she licked over them slyly, "what makes you think I won't take a bite out of you first?" she growled, her mind working under adrenaline and fear as she spat at the mask of her capturer.

It all happened so fast.

The latest speaker gripped harder against Allie's arm to which Allie finally reacted. She physically felt her pupils rip open as her body became light under her skin. Her arms slipped out of the grip of the Noctrines as she dove her body forward, the two aliens flipping over themselves as they landed in a heap on the floor. Her breath came out hard as she felt her lips spread apart letting out a devious growl. Her arms were shaking and her eyes were tearing up, but she knew what she'd done had to have been.

"There!" Allie swerved to the right as another Noctrine leapt at her on all fours. This creature had deep blue hair with a bright green braid now blowing wildly over her face. Her eyes were a deep scarlet as her fangs slid over her scarlet lips. Her claws dag into the stone floors as she jumped back at Allie.

Allie was no match for the pain inducing collision as the creature landed against her chest. She felt her head collide with the floor and heard a crack followed by a nauseating pain emanating from the back of her skull. Coughing dully, she felt her shaking limbs lift from her shoulders, her claws weakly tearing at the flesh of the creature on her chest. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight the darkness that claimed her. A deep, chaotic laugh filled her eardrums as she succumbed to inevitable unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The Doctor threw himself into the TARDIS, his eyes scanning his watch as he did so. "Two minutes forty-eight seconds." He observed as Rory, breathing heavily under the weight of Amy kicked the door in and managed to get her to the cream 'captain's' chair before collapsing against the console in defeat. "Thanks... for... the, help!" he panted towards the Doctor as he disappeared down underneath the console.<p>

"No problem... now where did I put that... aha! No, wait that's not it... one minute fifty eight... oh that's where that went... Wait, oh yes. Got it!" Rory heard further fumbling before the Doctor's head reappeared and he threw a small needle filled with a deep scarlet liquid Rory's way.

Under normal circumstances, Rory would have doubted himself, but as soon as the needle was in the air, Rory caught it efficiently.

The Doctor was soon by his side, "you just need to inject it into her-"

"Doctor... I'm a nurse I think I know how to inject someone." Rory said as he began to roll Amy's sleeve up.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I sometimes forget what with your whole centurion past."

Rory glowered slightly in the Doctor's direction but soon forgot his troubles when he managed to inject Amy with the liquid in seconds to spare. Her body didn't move... her skin stayed the same colour but the Doctor nodded approvingly to Rory's hesitant stare.

"It's fine... should take about twenty minutes to bring her around. Just let her sleep." The Doctor said as he began rushing around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Whoa! Wait! What are you doing?" Rory pried as he glanced in the Doctor's direction.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "We've got to get to Allie and the fastest way is by TARDIS... I'll just put her under camouflage... no one will even know she's there." He said matter-of-factly as the TARDIS began to whirr and wheeze.

"What about Amy?" Rory demanded.

The Doctor sighed in exasperation, "sometimes I wonder..." he clenched his fists and restarted, "you stay in the TARDIS, you'll be safe they won't know you're here."

"What about those Noctrine things?" Rory asked warily, "they will be everywhere."

The Doctor gave his signature grin and withdrew his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "I've got this and heaps of courage, what could possibly go wrong?"

"...They could bite you and leave you to die?" Rory tried grimly.

The Doctor sighed as the TARDIS rumbled to a halt, "I always get stuck with the morbid ones." He groaned as he walked towards the TARDIS. Turning on his heels he pointed directly at Rory, "Rory as soon as Amy wakes up I want you to repeat these exact words."

Rory nodded suspiciously.

"Tell her, 'don't try to follow me under any circumstances.'" He said before closing the door.

Rory sighed and leant against the console, staring at Amy adoringly until he heard the TARDIS doors swing open once more, "Oh and remember to change that 'me' bit to me... as in the Doctor." The Doctor grinned.

"Thought you were in a hurry?" Rory muttered.

"I am!" the Doctor replied, the door slamming shut as Rory was - this time – left well and truly alone.

**OoOoO, Will the Doctor get to Allie before the queen does? Who is this mysterious queen and what do they want with Allie? Find out in the next installment coming THIS AUTUMN... just kidding, that would be mean... like the friggin' producers of Doctor Who and their eternal wait -.- ANYWAYS please review, I really appreciate it and maybe I'll even mention your name in the next installment? :) Like that? Okay anyways, until next time, CHEERIO! x**


	9. When a child cries

**HeyHi, yes the ninth chapter is FINALLY up. After about three days, oopsie. BUT NOW I am proud to exclaim that I have finished all my exams so I can now focus COMPLETLEY on this story. There shall be more chapters to come! - There are some darker themes in this chapter, a bit of blood and some violence (and one small sentance that sort of incinuates a sexual scene) so if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read! :) Thanks for the comments that I got in the previous chapter. I really appreciate it you guys! If I could I'd give you all your own personal TARDIS. Anyways; I do not own Doctor Who but I do own Allie and the Noctrines and blah-blah-blah. On to the story!**

**Chapter 9**

_When a child cries_**  
><strong>

Heavy breathing...

The sound of saliva being banished from one's lips with a cruelly pointed tongue...

Those fangs that came for more and more... biting, slicing, and crying out in pain as the blood gushed from the victim's body.

So much crying...

She'd done enough of it now; every moment with him was just the same. More tears for experiences she'd never had. She was tired of it all.

How it felt.

To know someone without even asking.

But pain ruptured her clouded thoughts, such a deep heart breaking pain that ripped away every part of her very being. Her arms pulled at her sides, attempting to sooth the pain by massaging at her temples. Her arms wouldn't budge; the feeling of rope scorching her flesh as she writhed from side to side on what she could only imagine was some form of wooden chair.

_The Doctor, last of the time Lords, the Master... constant drumming, the sound of a Time Lord's heart beat._

"Doctor... Doctor, a lonely child of the Universe." She laughed eerily, her body language one of a drunken child. Her sight was foggy and all she could really see around her were splodges of colour. And a figure... Someone tall, someone angry...

_Angry at me?_

She raised her finger under the ropes that bound her wrists to the chair legs, "But he wasn't always alone!" she slurred, winking to what she could only assume was the character in front of her.

_The Master, get out of the way... what's in your head?_

She knocked her head against the air around her, scrunching her face up as if attempting to remember something important. "He wasn't always the last one... there was the Master with the constant drumming... and he di-di-die... he died, he went bye bye lost in the Time War."

She attempted to pull one of her hands free to wave, but it worked to no avail. With a disgruntled groan, she tried to re-focus on the figure in front of her. The strange female with her hands on her hips...

Suddenly, an agonising pain struck her face. The sound of flesh-to-flesh contact as a hand struck her cheek. Her head snapped back into place, the dull pain in the back of her head returning with full vengeance. Allie had to swallow hard as to not lose the contents in her stomach. The world began to fill in once more, her head drooping as the last of her energy seemed to evaporate from her body.

"Where am I?" she choked, her mouth filling with a strange iron taste that sent shivers down her spine.

The female in front of her suddenly came into view... a dark smile plastered on her face. She was tall... wearing stiletto black heels and a black flowing dress to match hanging from her perfect figure. Her hair fell in divine ginger curls, her eyes a deep violet as she watched Allie in great interest from the chair she was bound to.

"I was hoping for more of a fight, I have heard the best stories of you." The woman's voice was sly, her canines larger than any other Noctrine that Allie had seen before. The points of her ears were visible from behind her thick curls as she grabbed one. Twisting it within her grip. The control. She liked the control.

Allie squinted hard, the voices that had been revolving in her head since she had met Amy, Rory and the mysterious Doctor had vanished and been replaced with nothing. Nada, Zippo, zilch... the Noctrine in front of her wasn't thinking; or at least was disguising her thoughts.

"Why can't I see inside your head?" Allie asked, feeling defeated just by hearing her own shaking vocals.

The woman laughed pleasantly as if thousands of chimes were blowing in the wind in perfect harmony. A glorious tune.

"The better question is why can I not hear your thoughts?" she asked, her body twining around Allie as she grabbed her forehead, pulling her closer to her chest. Allie felt her muscles pull uncomfortably as she was forced into the arch of the woman's neck. She still heard nothing.

And the woman heard nothing in return.

"You are simply amazing." The woman said, her claws digging into the sides of Allie's temples as she groaned harder.

The woman closed her eyes, listening intently for any form of thought to leave the child's body, but was left with nothing. "So very amazing... your dormant mind for all those years must have strengthened your powers" she said with wide eyes.

Allie glowered at the woman, her hair was clinging to her face with sweat and her head was barely lifted but she felt a spark somewhere in her chest that told her she would be ready to fight that woman for whatever it took. "Who are you?" she said with strangled vocals, biting her lower lip as she felt her head pound along with each syllable. "Why can't I read your mind?"

"Because!" the woman said, eyes narrowing as she stood tall in front of the teen; twirling for extra measure. "I'm the queen!"

_I'm the bloody queen_

Allie suddenly shuddered violently within her shackles, her body attempting to rock back and forth in some type of psychotic trance, "No, no, _no, _get out of my head." She trembled, her eyes scrunching up as she clenched her teeth so hard she was sure they'd shatter.

The woman who had identified herself as the queen cocked her head in slight curiosity, a hand on her hip as if the sudden evil demeanour had vanished leaving a very interested villain in her place. "Interesting. You're still connected to this 'Doctor' even with no physical touch... you have bonded with him."

"I've known him for eleven years excuse me if I've _bonded._" Allie spat back, the voice of a frightened child soon taking over as she screamed out. Images were flooding through her mind, images she couldn't control. There was too much of a past from this Doctor. Over nine hundred years...

_Time War, Daleks, Sontarons, Slitheen, Homo-Reptillia, Judoon, The Shadow Proclamation, Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler, Rose..._

Allie took a deep breath, the images beginning to fade once more. Her head was spinning as if she'd just experienced smoking a joint as she came back to the realm of the living. "For a Time Lord his emotions can be so... _human._" She choked out, her shoulders slumping as her body gave up against the chair.

The 'queen' folded her arms, stroking her chin slyly. "Your telepathy is strong... think of the uses of your powers. Your agility... your strength. You could absorb all the information to take down a Galaxy in one afternoon!" The queen was circling Allie once more, leaving her feeling sick to the stomach just watching her come in and out of focus from where she sat. "You could be our most prize possession, the greatest weapon in the world in the shell of a teenage girl." Allie shuddered as the queen touched her face, her fingers spreading over her cheek as she stroked her delicately.

"And surely if all your other powers have been amplified then that means..."

Allie's ears suddenly pricked, as if her brain was notifying her that whatever the queen was thinking she needed to know. Her mind itched for the knowledge, her skin crawling in anticipation. But no thoughts came. Stupid 'queen' powers.

The queen straightened, her hands clapping together as if she were about to summon someone. "Grace!" she yelled, her voice sounding strict, yet there was some form of softness as she called the name. Allie could only imagine this creature she had called upon held something dear within her heart.

But then she saw who she was...

Amy's head came spinning to focus on the face of Rory Williams, her daft, stupid faced husband that she had married back on Earth. So far away...

_Or was it?_

That was a shock... she couldn't really remember what had been happening. Why was she even sleeping? She wasn't in bed... she was lying on the cream captain's chair of the TARDIS console room, her neck resting uncomfortably on her husband's legs.

"Hey... wh-what happened?" Amy asked a wide eyed Rory, as she sat herself up, wincing as she felt an awful ache take over her neck area. "Ow, I feel awful!" she protested, her eyes suddenly focusing on Rory, deadly serious. "What did the Doctor do?"

Rory's eyes widened as he glanced around the empty console. "He didn't do anything, Amy you got bitten by one of the Noctrines. Don't you remember?"

Amy's head turned around at such a pace her neck cracked, leaving her with no more ache to which she was relieved by. "No... I do remember. Now... but?" She narrowed her eyes, looking around the TARDIS. "Where's the Doctor?" she demanded, standing up as she stretched out her aching muscles.

Rory stood up with her, holding onto her shoulders; "he went to find Allie."

Amy's face fell. It was always Allie. Was it now always going to be Allie? That little kid who always got into trouble? Was she going to become a third wheel?

"Well let's go and find him then!" she commanded, straightening her hair with her hands as she marched towards the doors.

"Wait!" Rory called meekly after her as he ran to grab her arm, "the Doctor told me to tell you that you can't follow him under any circumstances!"

Amy turned around, her face softening as she looked into Rory's eyes, her hand stroking along his face as he smiled at her in relief.

"It's like you don't know me at all." She grinned, turning back towards the door as she yanked Rory with her.

"But the Doctor said-" Rory stated before being cut off by Amy's finger on his lips, her small sexy yet sly smile taking to her face which in her words meant that she was controlling the situation now. It always did... even in... _Other _circumstances.

"And when have I ever followed what the Doctor's told me?"

"Well..."

"Never mind stupid!" she mocked as she threw back the TARDIS doors, pulling Rory by the arm alongside her.

**And the story is done! Well for NOW. Tune in for a chapter ten coming soon thanks to my newly found FREEDOM. :) THANK YOU again for the reviews, I lubba-lubba-LOVE them, so PUR-LEESE review and I'll give you some AH-MAY-ZING chapters, with more violence (if you want) more words and more fun! :D Ahahaha! Until next time, FAREWELL, CIAO, BUH-BAI! xxx**


	10. The Queen's daughter

**And the next chapter is up! :) Time for us to find a bit more out about this strange Queen and her people. Who are the Moonshines? Where is the Doctor? What are they planning to do with poor Allie Parks? FIND OUT! :D Thanks for the reviews I lubba-lubba-love them! :) I do not own Doctor Who no matter how much I wish... ^^ ENJOY x**

**Chapter 10**

_The Queen's daughter_**  
><strong>

It was _her. _

Allie had to bite back every urge inside her body to growl at the being. In actual fact, she looked no older than herself; her eyes weren't the deep scarlet they had been when they'd first met and had settled more into a baby pink.

Her deep blue locks gave it away though.

They fell just past her shoulders in thick waves, the small green braid that Allie had last seen whipping across her face as she fought for breath was now dangling calmly by the right side of her face. She didn't wear a robe or even a dress. She was clad in simple torn jeans, her thin peach tail wrapping around her left leg from a hole in the back of the material and a buttoned green linen shirt with rolled up sleeves.

She almost looked _domestic. _

But Allie knew better than that.

"You attacked me." She said bitterly, her eyes narrowing as she watched the Queen stroke the child's face in amusement.

The child although sensed superiority under the touch of the Queen still squirmed away. Allie blinked hard as she watched a surge of rage wipe across the Queen's eyes. She was almost sure she'd strike the child down; when suddenly the rage turned to great pity and sadness.

"I only attacked you because it was what mother wanted." The child said, her voice low, barely a whisper yet held so much emotion that Allie made sure not to miss.

"Mother?" Allie asked incredulously as she looked towards the Queen.

The Queen nodded solemnly, "my only child, Grace. My perfect creation..." her fingers leapt forward, yearning to touch her daughter once more but Grace withdrew from arm's distance of her mother and walked closer to Allie. Allie stiffened as she came closer, she was becoming less and less aware of the pains that tainted her body and was almost positive that if she tried hard enough she could break free of the ropes that bound her to the spot.

"Allie Parks?" Grace sneered, her nostrils flaring as she took in the scent of the teen before her. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she took in the awful stench. "She stinks of human mother, what do you want with a tainted creation of the Gods?"

Allie couldn't help but feel a stab in her heart where the insult sank in. She just couldn't fit in anywhere, not even with her people. She was starting to wish more and more that she had just run from the Doctor all those years ago.

"She is special." The Queen stated quickly, her tongue lapping at her fangs in concentration as she watched Allie with a suspicious stare. "We need to keep her locked away until the time is right to use her. Grace, take her to the lower lands." The Queen commanded; her voice becoming louder and more efficient as she pointed a claw towards Allie's fluttering heart.

She felt Grace rip through the ropes with her teeth and claws like a savage. Allie glowered as she felt Grace's hands pulling her own behind her back and cuffing her tail to the back of her right leg. She didn't have a means of escape. And even if she did attack the Queen's daughter... what then?

Allie sighed loudly; things would have been so much easier if she were human.

* * *

><p>The Doctor approached the city cautiously. The TARDIS had landed just through the gates of the glorious bubble world almost exactly where he had witnessed Allie being dragged from him. He frowned slightly; that was the past and there was no reason for him to be dwelling there. He needed to find Allie and the only way to do that was to first find where the 'house of stone' was. Rubbing his hands together in anticipation he began his venture through the city, eyes narrowed as he considered where to look. Could he ask a local? The last time he'd met the Noctrines they hadn't been under the rule of a Queen this powerful. There had been order the last time he'd been here, happiness. Every time he saw a Noctrine walking the quiet silver plated pavements of this futuristic city they had a look of emptiness about them. The Queen had taken part of their free will, they weren't their own people. The Doctor felt obliged to help; their eyes wept silent tears, their faces held pain.<p>

Even the children.

He gritted his teeth and sighed. It was hard to just ignore instinct. But there was a bigger one calling out from all the torment. Allie's voice, her tears streaming down her face. She could be in pain. She could be in danger. He just didn't know. All the more reason to find out.

The Doctor leant his back against a brick wall, quickly looking around it to see if the coast was clear. If the Queen had notified the Moonshines that Allie had friends with her they would be on red alert. His eyes scanned the large bronze and silver buildings before him, the pure glass green-house like buildings after them and finally on each individual that walked the streets.

And there were very few.

From what he knew of the Moonshines, they were guards to the Queen. They controlled the dwellers of the Planet almost as easily as the Queen and held monthly orders to worship the crescent moon. They believed of great Gods of the moon and worshiped the night. The Doctor suppressed a shiver at the thought. The Noctrines were an ancient race; they'd faced many battles and even when their world was destroyed they simply moved on. Their progress was beyond his own comprehension and he couldn't help but feel a yank in his hearts as he thought of the Noctrines. Always living on. Despite war.

The Doctor was just about to turn back when he came face to face with the ginger menace.

"Ahhh Ah! How _many _times?" He breathed, staring in horror as he saw Amy's face in front of his; her emerald eyes filled with horror and amusement.

"Sorry," she said innocently, her hands behind her back "Couldn't resist?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "And Rory! One thing I tell you to do, one thing!"

Rory bit his lip, "we both sort of knew she'd come anyway." He reasoned.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but then quickly closed it again. Twirling around to face the street before him he nodded angrily. "Fine then, Amy, Rory... Let's go!"

Amy craned her neck to one side, looking out to see the same street as before. She glanced up in the air also; the 'sky traffic' was hardly noticeable. No one were in their fancy cars... no one was walking about in general.

Amy shuddered slightly, hugging her torso. "Go where exactly?" she pried.

The Doctor shrugged calmly, fiddling with his hands as he rocked on the balls of his feet mild-mannerly. "Where ever the house of stone is..." he said quietly, looking around his surroundings "and if I'm right..."

Amy and Rory groaned in union as the Doctor ran off down the street. Sometimes it was tiresome never getting the full story, but they were growing used to it...

* * *

><p>Allie couldn't help but wince every time Grace urged her to go forward. Her hands against her back were more than a little uncomfortable since her unexpected collision with the stone floors. She wasn't sure where Grace was taking her but the name 'lower lands' gave away the fact it wouldn't be that pleasant; so with a final easy breath through her nose, she lifted her chin and closed her eyes as she stumbled forwards. She had to become the Doctor, every thought that had ever gone on in his mind. All the confidence... she had to be that. It had never been more important.<p>

"So Grace? Being the daughter of the Queen has got to been pretty tough." Allie reasoned, her eyes glinting with silent hope as she glanced around to meet Grace's indignant expression.

"She's my mother, I do as I'm told." She spat bluntly, though her eyes seemed to shift in concern as if she couldn't look Allie in the eye.

"You don't like being controlled though?" Allie grinned, her fangs slipping over her cut lips as a spark of faith lit within her mind, "You don't have to follow your mother... if you don't agree with her that is?"

Grace's face hardened, her fangs protruding from her mouth as she growled lowly, her tail swishing behind her like the one of an agitated feline. "I agree with my mother in every way. Our world needs protection of great wars, we need order and her way is the most efficient!"

Allie blinked in confusion, her head shaking ever so slightly, "what do you mean 'her way?'"

Grace stiffened, her hands curling into small fists as she gritted her teeth in fury, "I do not need to answer your _stupid _questions, if it wasn't for your special qualities you would be dead!"

Allie attempted to fold her arms in finality, but the ropes only seemed to tighten behind her back as she did so. "But the Doctor – my friend – said that the Noctrines are too protected to get into wars?"

Grace scoffed as if the very words had led to an awful pun, "Our people are no better than hermits when it comes to moving from Planet to Planet, our peaceful demeanour leaves us helpless, that is why we live under such high security!"

Allie couldn't help but chuckle slightly, which ended in a cough as Grace disapprovingly shoved at her spine, "But you have poison coated fangs, super strength and agility..."

Grace rolled her eyes, her claws elongating as her pupils glinted in pure indisputable anger. "Because our rule has always been so poor. Even the Moonshines with their amazing powers of having unreadable minds have always been sent to do meaningless tasks like moon harvests!" Grace was borderline feral now, and Allie was feeling more and more uncomfortable with the side that she had opened in hopes for seeking refuge. _So much for the Doctor's way_.

Suddenly, Allie mind clicked as if the answer had been staring at her in the face the entire time but she had been too preoccupied to see it. She felt obligated to slap herself in the forehead if it weren't for the stupid ropes keeping her arms and _tail _from her face's reach. "Of _course._" She cried in her new revelation, "your mother... she hasn't been Queen long and she's been changing everything!" Allie gasped in shock as she turned to look at Grace, "she wants to make our people stronger? She wants them to fight back!"

Grace laughed wickedly, "of course! Our people have been too stubborn with change, now with the alterations mother has made they shall be open for a revolution of the Noctrines!"

Allie's heart sank, her legs threatening to buckle as she forced herself to carry on forwards in the now dirtied cobbled floors. She took an intake of breath. Dirty, putrid air hung in the atmosphere, dust accumulated in her nostrils as she watched the dungeon walls seal around her as they progressed further into the hole.

Only moments ago had they still been walking in a palace-like area, the Queen's quarters, varnished wooden tables with velvet mats, huge white wicked candles burning clean untouched flames...

Now, just moments later was she walking the path of a prisoner's. Flames lapped furiously around their wicks, the smell of damp moss and death evident in the air.

And so many cells.

They were all empty.

Everywhere was too empty.

What were they all hiding from?

Allie's eyes widened as she felt Grace's arms envelope around her body, forcing her into the small cell furthest from the light of royalty. "_Change." _She hissed to herself, her eyes tearing up as she watched Grace slam the doors shut.

_Think of the uses of your powers. Your agility... your strength. You could absorb all the information to take down a Galaxy in one afternoon!_

Allie let her body slump to the ground, ignoring the stinging pains it sent to her knees as she let out a strangled whimper.

"I'm your change... I'm your weapon."

**TAH-DAH, Don't worry I won't leave you waiting too long I'd say 2 days tops. :) Thanks a lot for the reviews and PUR-LEESE review some more, I really love it... because I just do! :D MORE AWSHUMNESS TO COME. But for now... you guys know what's coming ;) A bid farewell my companions, I hope to see you soon. Mwaha! x**


	11. A broken child

**And here we are, chapter 11! Sorry about the shortness of it but I've been distracted by how much it's been raining. Now anyone whose been reading 'The Paradox Girl' probably read about the fact that Britain has been having some (excuse my french) shitty weather lately, but I like the rain so I spend quite a lot of time dancing like a loon under it! So yeah I was more or less distracted by that and a few other things that I won't branch into I mean this is fanfiction not an FML. Anyways I do not own Doctor Who no matter how much I wish, and please enjoy this next installment.**

**Chapter 11**

A broken child**  
><strong>

She sat there, in the corner. Her legs lifted into arches as she wept profusely into them. Her hair was wet with tears, her skin a pale complexion of mistreatment and depression. She was a lost child. Broken.

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Amy yelled, running towards the Doctor angrily as she tried to keep pace with him.<p>

The Doctor paused, pushing his index finger onto the spunky ginger's lips. "Shh!" he hissed; his eyes deep with frustration "we can't let the Moonshines know we're here!"

Amy looked around herself. All she could see were entire glass-made houses, abandoned hover devices, papers, rubbish in general... then finally her gaze met with Rory's. She swung her head back to meet the Doctor who had already set off again in large strides; constantly pausing to sniff the air as if he were some kind of blood hound.

"Doctor!" Amy repeated, this time more warily as she ran ahead once more. "There is no one around!" she insisted, pulling his arm as he attempted to walk off again.

"No, you see you're wrong!" the Doctor said, a glint in his eye as he playfully poked Amy's nose; "We _think _we're all alone, but Moonshines are tricky. They have stronger mind reading capabilities; they can even disguise their own thoughts!"

"Not following..." Amy said; her brows furrowed as she watched the Doctor sniff the air again.

"Maybe the Moonshines can tell where we are through our minds?" Rory tried with a shrug.

"Exactamundo!" The Doctor said with his arms raised slightly as he turned to face his companions. Amy and Rory looked at him blankly. The Doctor cleared his throat and straightened his bow tie subconsciously, "a word I hope to never say again... _fine._"

As the Doctor set off again, he sniffed harder, biting his lip as he considered the scent. None of the Planet seemed right, it was far too quiet... there were no Noctrines about. He knew it was the Queen's doing. And if the Queen had already gotten this far...

"What is with the constant sniffing?" Amy asked ruddily as she pulled Rory to her side.

The Doctor circled his two companions, sniffing the air a few times as he did so. "It's in the air..." he said slowly in deep concentration, "something different, something new... I just can't put my finger on what it is!"

"Maybe it's fear?" Rory tried, his eyes darting around the city.

"What would make you say that?" The Doctor asked, suddenly alert.

Rory shrugged as he chewed the inside of his cheek, "I don't know... it's just a guess?"

"No..." the Doctor said, eyeing up Rory as he looked into his eyes, "that was more than a guess, that was nature taking over... it's quiet! Don't you see? No one is around!" The Doctor almost yelled, hitting his head with his hand clumsily.

"Yeah... we clarified that about half an hour ago..." Amy said tiredly, "what are you getting at?"

The Doctor wiped his fringe from his eyes and did an impressive three sixty turn on his heels. "It's all too quiet... because people are _afraid, _and what's the one thing that Noctrines are afraid of?"

Amy and Rory looked at each other worriedly and then back at the Doctor. Amy's face softened, "tell us then." She urged.

"_Change."_ The Doctor yelled, "it's change, and who's changing their world? The Queen! The Queen is changing the Noctrines!"

Amy blinked, rubbing her head as if the conversation was beginning to give her a headache, "but I don't get it... what is the Queen changing?"

The Doctor shrugged with a grin, "I'm not sure, but we're going to find out!" the Doctor said as he began to run off again.

Amy and Rory jogged after him at his muffled 'come along Ponds' statement down the deserted streets. They weren't sure where they were going, heck they never really did. They just preyed that for once the Doctor had a plan because for once in their ventures through time and space where they had always been put under constant perils and no means of escape... for the very first time... they were both truly frightened about what they'd find.

* * *

><p>Allie raised her head from her knees. There was a musty light emanating from the small church-like window above her head. The weathered, moss accumulating walls provided no comfort as a head rest as she sat there, staring blankly at the black cell gates a few feet from her current position.<p>

She didn't really know what to do.

She was their weapon. A weapon to destroy.

_I'm a kid, I should be worried about passing exams or getting a boyfriend but no I'm stuck on a God forsaken planet where the Queen is going to use me as a bloody weapon!_

Allie felt like giving up. Just curling in a ball and crying out her troubles before she fell asleep and either dreamt of her Human life or had nightmares of the life to come. Either way it wasn't going to be enjoyable. Earth memories were as painful as considering being used to take down Galaxies with a single thought. She just didn't belong.

"Like a piece of broken furniture that can't be sold." Allie muttered, fresh tears forming in her eyes as she took a deep breath. She was bigger than this. So much bigger.

Suddenly, her head began to ache. Not just the previous ache from the collision with the ground but a nauseous, steadily progressing ache that was sending her vision in and out of focus. Her eyes began to burn within her sockets as she rubbed at them profusely, her limbs shaking in fear as the pain steadily worsened within her skull.

_There he was, that perfect man. Her Doctor in his daft bow tie... he was in a junk yard. Surrounded by discarded equipment. Stupid items such as toasters or buttons, plug holes and pianos... and one small room built to house the console room of a TARDIS. So small..._

_And there was a woman, dressed in a large flowing dress... Idis... The TARDIS... she was the TARDIS._

'_She's the TARDIS but she's a woman!'_

'_Did you wish really hard?'_

Don't be stupid, you have to concentrate! Now think!

'_You have enough energy now, send Amy a mind message'_

'_Which one's Amy?'_

'_The pretty one!'_

Allie choked on the air that flooded into her lungs, her body arching as she suppressed the urge to gag on the musty atmosphere that surrounded her. The TARDIS was psychic and so was she, if she could send messages to her mother whilst she was asleep then she could sure as Hell send a message to the Doctor whilst he was awake. She had to.

Allie closed her eyes, her mind drawing a blank as memories of her bow tie clad mad-man of a Doctor flooded her mind. She smiled joyously at all the moments they had shared in the past few hours. Her Doctor had returned to her and bestowed on her an impossible mission. But nothing was impossible, not if you had the right state of mind.

And with that, little Allie Parks, the girl who had waited for eleven years for her mad man to return sent every inch of her energy to the one man that made her smile every time she saw him. His tweed jacket, his _cool _bow tie... that daft hair cut. All and every inch of her subconscious was sent through the wind to guide her Doctor to that one spot. To save the world like he had done countless times. And this time, someone would be there to thank him. To embrace the tortured shell of a man. The last of his kind.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory almost collided with the back of the Doctor as he suddenly doubled over, his vision blurring before he was forced to close his eyes.<p>

"Ah," he grimaced, hating the feeling of having another mind invade his own. But then he saw her face. Her poor God forsaken face staring out pitifully to reach him. That was when he surrendered to her.

"Doctor what is it?" Amy asked, immediately by his side as she looked towards his face.

"No it's fine, really." The Doctor assured, straightening still with his eyes firmly shut, "just a message... from Allie actually!"

Rory's eyes widened in shock, "like when Idis did that to me when House tried to take over the TARDIS?"

The Doctor raised one of his hands in agreement, "correct!" he awarded before straightening further and somehow managing to cover Rory's mouth directly with his left hand. "Now shh I need to hear what she's trying to say!"

Allie's face was deathly pale with streaks evident on her cheeks from where she had been crying. Her hair was a mop on her head, blonde locks sticking to her face through literal blood, sweat and tears. _What has the bad man done to you this time...?_

Allie smiled tiredly beneath her closed eyes as she saw the Doctor's excited face,

_I'm so glad I found you..._

Her voice was echoed within his own head instantly informing the Doctor she was in no state to be doing such an energy consuming task.

"Allie, where are you. And try to be quick, this isn't healthy for you!" the Doctor instructed, his voice filled with the concern of a worried father.

Allie chuckled darkly under her hair, swiping it back with a shaking arm. _The Queen took me to her Palace; the locals won't tell you a thing. They're afraid of her Doctor... and I am too. She wants me to be used as a weapon Doctor. She thinks I can start a revolution._

The Doctor hit his head in triumph, "Of course!" he hissed, "Allie, you've got to remain calm. I'm coming for you... do you know the whereabouts of the Palace? How to get inside?"

Allie nodded, wincing through bouts of pain now surging up and down her head,

_I can show you. All the things I remember from being taken from you. The entire path we took... I'm sending you all the memories... I-I don't think I can hold on much longer Doctor... h-h-h-help._

And just like that, the image was cut off from within the Doctor's mind. All images of Allie were caput... but her memories lived on. Literally.

The Doctor's eyes shot open, his body turning instantly to his companions.

"What... what did she say?" Amy asked after a small pause in conversation.

The Doctor smiled, "I know where to go!" he said triumphantly, grabbing Amy's hand who grabbed Rory's as they began for the umpteenth time to the great house of stone.

And deep in the lower lands a golden child wept silently. Her tail wrapped around her body as her breathing became harder to control. Exhaustion claimed the broken child as she struggled to maintain strength. Her mind turned to blankness as she fell to the ground to surrender to the darkness that was slumber.

**OooOoOo, I wonder what is going to happen to Allie? Will the Doctor save the day? Or will it be too late for EVERYTHING as the Queen initiates her plans? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! :) OH YEAH, Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you keep on reviewing! :D Teehee, FAREWELL. x**


	12. The weakened weapon

**Hi guys, I am so sorry for the poor quality of this chapter but I sort of rushed it because I have a lot going on in the next few days and possibly won't be able to upload a new chapter for 3 maybe even 4 days. I hope you understand. Anyway I do not own Doctor Who even though I WISH I DID _ Sorry... It's late. I SHOULD be in bed. But I'm not :3 ^.^ xx**

**Chapter 12**

_The weakened weapon_**  
><strong>

Allie only really knew partially of what was happening. Unfamiliar hands had twined around her small biceps and pulled her from her foetal position on the cold unforgiving ground. Her mind leapt from thought to thought; none of which holding the intentions of comprehending what was happening to her at that precise moment.

No.

Instead she thought of the Doctor.

His hand in hers; the father-like love that glinted in his solid gaze every time that she was around him...

And the pain.

The excruciatingly heartbreaking ache that followed the knowledge of her existence. A creature that could read the ancient Time Lord as easily as a children's story book. She didn't need to look into his mind to see the discomfort it led to. She wasn't natural to him.

So many years had he wielded himself with human companions, average IQ's and very little brain capacity to hold his vast vocabulary of other-worldly knowledge. Suddenly he was hit head on by a challenge. Allie cringed at the thought; or rather, _his _thought. Someone that had a vaster life-span, the ability to listen to what he spoke about and to be there for him under all and any circumstances. It was a critical situation that he couldn't handle.

She was special to him.

And if something were to happen to her it would be his fault.

That's what lifted Allie Parks from her dream state, her small elf ears pricking to the vibrations her converse made as they dragged steadily across the cobbled floors. The smell of moss was evident in the air; they hadn't moved as far as she had hoped.

She knew the time had come. She would embrace the moment. For him.

He hadn't forgotten her.

Not yet.

* * *

><p>The Doctor skidded to a halt, mouth sliding open slightly as he stared at the enormity of the ancient building he had hoped to break into. With a raised brow he was finding the truth harder and harder to comprehend. A sneaky break in was nearly impossible. <em>Nearly.<em>

Allie felt the grip on her arms loosen as she was suddenly forced into the embrace of a hard object, presumably some form of chair. Her hands immediately formed fists as she craned her neck upwards to see what kind of fate had trapped her this time. Instantly, her face fell.

She could feel her heart hammering against her chest at such a rate she was afraid it would break through flesh and bone just to escape the enormity of the situation. Her eyes flooded with tears as she felt the warm freshness of salt water track down her cheeks like an angry waterfall. She was in trouble. Deep, _deep _trouble.

The Doctor was in such a state of shock he hardly flinched at all when Amy and Rory appeared by his side each taking their own time to stare on in awe at the large obstacle in their way.

Amy put a finger to her lip, pulling it slightly in frustration and deep thought. "It's funny..." she mused, immediately gaining the attention of both the Doctor and Rory as they stared at her darkly. With a simple shrug she removed her hand from her face and held it to her hip, "when you hear 'house of stone' you really don't think about..."

The Doctor shook his head fiercely, "I know, I _know._" He muttered venomously.

Amy and Rory recoiled slightly at the fire that pierced his tone, Rory instantly holding his wife by the shoulders as if they suddenly saw the Doctor as a threat. "Doctor... do you have a plan?" Rory asked slowly, eyeing Amy as she nodded in agreement.

"A plan would be really useful..." Amy concurred.

"A bit of a plan... yeah," The Doctor was clearly unfocused; his boyish charm had vanished and was replaced by a cold imposter as he looked on in fear at the _castle._

Not just a 'house of stone' but a massive, enormous... in need of an intergalactic thesaurus just to find new words _castle. _It was made of what the Doctor feared. Dwarf star alloy. The perfect prison... except it wasn't a prison. Not really.

It was keeping the Queen – the creature that had ruined this new Planet for the Noctrines – safe. Dwelling somewhere in the confides of her comfy accommodation was a child that the Doctor had actual hope for. Someone he might have been able to live for. Well and truly...

And she had taken her from him.

Allie Parks.

Not only was the kingdom a typical out-of-a-fairy-tale standard castle, there were massive plasma gates surrounding the entire building, topped with medicine mask clad Moonshine protectors posted on every window, doorstep, crack... anything.

There was a long bronze brick path that led from the main set of gates to - from what the Doctor could tell - the front doors. Massive, silver plated double doors with all the trimmings including a comical Lion head door knocker. The Doctor was starting to wonder whether the Queen was having fun with this.

But Allie's weakened voice kept him going; kept his hearts running on adrenaline and pure white hot anger. He wasn't going to give up.

The Doctor looked towards Amy, her emerald eyes sunken with fear. She knew what they were about to do and she knew that this situation was not an enjoyable one. This wasn't for fun; this wasn't a thought out plan with more than one outcome. It was either or.

Either they saved Allie, or they were killed trying.

The Doctor smiled briefly to Amy who smiled back, relieved to see the same sparkle in his eye that sought danger at every turn. The Doctor fumbled around in his jacket pocket briefly before producing his psychic paper. He gripped it firmly in his left hand before extending his right to Amy. Amy took it gratefully and extended her free hand to Rory who held hers also.

"Doctor, are you sure psychic paper would work on _telepathic _aliens?" Rory hissed, concern lurking in his gaze.

The Doctor blinked away the darkness that he felt and flashed his familiar grin, shrugging unsurely, "I don't know. But we can sure as Hell try." And with a heart breakingly familiar hand squeeze towards Amy who almost fell to the ground in gratitude to know that her raggedy Doctor was still there for her, he stepped forward, leading the way for Amy and Rory as they held hands.

Together.

* * *

><p>Allie suppressed the urge to shudder as the Queen cackled violently through the small white painted room that she had been forced into. The walls held no mercy, just pure untainted white paint, as were the white tile floors. Nothing had gathered dust, nothing had been touched. It was as if she had been put into the crazy home she had had countless nightmares about after her psychiatrists had warned her about the progressing problem of her imaginary friend.<p>

Oh... she was starting to wonder whether even the Doctor could save her from this one.

Perhaps she was doomed like all his other companions to be lost.

Forever.

There were four robed women with tufts of hair in view from beneath their bird-like masks. It was all like a bad dream that Allie desperately hoped she'd wake up from any time soon.

But... what did she want to wake up to?

A boring life in an English town to go to school and live with the constant pain of caring for a broken woman who could never love again?

Or did she want the TARDIS... That impossible blue box that could take her to the end of the Universe and back in one afternoon. To travel the stars with a bow tie wearing mad man and his two best friends?

To walk into the loving embrace of a man that wouldn't leave her like her father.

She didn't even shed a tear at the thought of her father. It had been too long. The damage was done. She'd find it a miracle if she could even remember what her father had looked like.

He was an eternity away.

And Allie had bigger problems.

She closed her eyes, shivering under the cold touch of the Queen's long, black varnished nails. Her tail had now escaped the tightness of a black dress and was able to wind around her body from the hole in her newly tailored sea blue dress, sparkles included.

Allie just wanted to leap out of the chair and rip the woman's throat out... which was probably why so many Moonshines had been posted between the Queen and herself.

She almost felt privileged to cause the Queen that extent of fear.

Almost.

"It has been several hours since you were last under my nose." The Queen noted; more to herself. Her nostrils flared as she took in the scent of the child who sat before her. "Your scent hasn't changed." She sneered, her stiletto heels clicking against the marble floors as she lifted Allie's chin with her sculptured talons and pressed her cool forehead against her own.

Allie seethed under her shackles that were still present around her arms as she allowed the Queen to reattempt a look into her thoughts.

Allie narrowed her eyes, her claws digging into the palms of her hands as she clenched her teeth so hard that they began to ache in her gums. Her eye's burned deep holes into the Queen as she felt the sudden roar that escaped Allie's lips. Not just physically, but mentally. Allie was tired. She was so tired. And she wanted out.

"Let me GO!" She suddenly screamed, her vocals straining under the intensity of her words. Her fists clenched harder as she pulled her arms. Further. Further. Further still.

Her elf-like ears twitched in joy to hear the ropes snap from around her wrists. The Queen recoiled, her instincts kicking in as she immediately retreated behind the four Moonshines as Allie stood upwards.

She felt the Moonshine's claws as they dag into her arms, forcing her onto the chair as she screamed shrilly enough for the entire room to rejoice in her pain. Her body clumsily clattered into the chair as she felt tails and arms wrap around her abdomen, her body shaking so violently she couldn't even feel herself anymore.

Who was she?

Who was she becoming?

The Queen laughed snidely as soon as she felt it safe to return to Allie's side, her form circling around the battered teen before she finally stopped. Hands on hips. Her deep violet gaze set upon a white door, almost invisible in the far right corner of the room. "Do you want to know what's through there?" she asked, almost sweetly.

Allie was prepared with a venomous rebuttal, but before she could act on the words she felt the familiarity of a cloth clog her windpipe as one of the masked Moonshines wound it around her lips.

The Queen pouted mockingly, "apologies for the restriction to your speech... but we just can't afford an outbreak of strengthened venom through my guards."

Allie glowered at the Queen, muffled cursing from behind her muzzle escaping from its confines.

The Queen smiled again, her fangs glinting under the intensity of the white wash room. "Through that door little Allie is _our _salvation." She beamed, somehow including the bound alien teen in her emphasized word. "A travel pod with a designated destination. To take you to our neighboured Planet. A word that has always looked down upon the Noctrine." The Queen frowned wickedly before snapping her fingers; the sound echoing painfully around the room.

"But don't you fret, we wouldn't send you alone. Alas if we did then we couldn't be sure whether you would to take in the information. I am to send you with someone I can trust to make the plan secure."

And as her last words were uttered, her only daughter, who Allie had first considered obnoxious, sickening and unforgettably evil entered from the doors she had been forced to stare at, her face paled, her expression shocked and frightened and her eyes... her left eye... sporting an impressive shiner. So bruised that she was forced to squint under the pressure of pain that had been sent to it through exposed nerves.

The Queen extended an arm to which Grace feebly ran into, her eyes wide and filled with a fear that made Allie's heart break.

"My daughter shall be joining you." The Queen remarked joylessly, her gaze setting upon the child as she instantly tensed. "You understand that you cannot afford to mess this up?" the Queen hissed towards her only daughter. Grace instantly nodded, her hair falling about in a mess around her head. Allie almost felt _sorry _for her.

What had the Queen done to her?

It was very well clear what had happened. The only thing that could have.

To ensure her plan would not be poisoned.

She harmed her only daughter.

So the deed would be done.

Blackmail.

She'd broken her only child.

**OK; That's the end for now, sorry if there isn't another chapter up for a few days but I'll try my very best. Thanks for the reviews I really love them and I hope you keep on going they really are great motivators-ers...irs, sorry can't even spell right, must be the lateness...ness,ness? RIGHT, I'm orf, see you SOON-ish, TA-TAH, FAREWELL, A BID A DUE, GOOD NIGHT... or day or morning? Afternoon? Urm, well, for lack of better words. BYE! XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
><strong>


	13. Turning the other cheek

**Yay another chapter is up! It didn't take me as long as expected because I managed to have some time to finish it today. Woop-dee-doo. Thank you for the reviews and nope I do not own Doctor Who ... ;) TRY AS I MIGHT, kidding... sort of. ANYWAY, enjoy! x**

**Chapter 13**

_Turning the other cheek_**  
><strong>

The Doctor, Rory and Amy were coming ever closer to the heavily guarded castle, tufts of emerald grass lapped at their ankles as the new deep blue of the night sky brought a cold gale alongside it. Amy hugged her torso tightly, Rory instantly taking the hint and hugging her close to his body as they let go of each other's hands. The Doctor glanced emotionlessly at the couple, his fingers forming fists as he began to slow down as a small hill began to come into view. At his guess, the three were still covered by the amount of grass that separated them from the gates. That and the sudden dark wash to the night sky.

The Doctor turned on his heels, joining his hands together in a mute clap. His eyes; deep pools of frustration and bottled anger sought understanding from his companions as he nodded to Rory steadily, withdrawing something from his pocket.

Rory had already taken Amy's arm in his, the words he remembered as clear as day revolving around his head. All that time ago... back in Venice.

_Keep her safe._

At first Amy didn't recognize what the Doctor had in his hand and was steady as she watched his hands with interest. But then they jingled. The noise like poison to her ears. Her head shook back and forth in silent understanding.

"Doctor, you can't do this! Not alone!" Amy pleaded, tears freely pooling down her pale cheeks as she attempted to leap at him, pin him down if needs be. But Rory was strong; too strong for her to break from. He had her arms in his grip, pulling her closer and closer into his chest. Because the item that the Doctor was holding was a blessing to some. To others it was a gesture to show that he truly trusted his companion. But for Amy it was a poison dart, taking her down and Rory with her. But letting the Doctor run free. She could have doubled over and screamed with the distrust and pain she felt at that moment, but instead her shaking palm lifted from her side. She narrowed her eyes at the man she had spent years believing in. That he would return and never leave her side. What a lie that had been.

She ignored the burning sensation that emanated from her palm as the spare TARDIS key was willingly pushed into her flesh, she ignored the fact that Rory was pulling her back with all his might. What she couldn't ignore was the fact that although the Doctor stood strong, his chocolate gaze almighty and emotionless... she could see through the disguise.

She forced her way from Rory's prying fingers; tumbling into the Doctor's shocked arms. She hugged that bow tie wearing idiot with all her life. And he hugged her back.

She burrowed her face into his shoulder for all the security in the world. His clothes smelt of home, her new home. And she smelt of all the things that were right in the world. The Doctor knew he had to do it though. If he was running into a near suicidal mission he couldn't live with himself if someone was harmed in the crossfire of his doings. Not this time. Not ever again.

"Doctor?" Amy's words were slightly muffled, but the Doctor heard her all the same.

"Yes Pond?" he grinned, his boyish charm returning as he hugged her tight.

"Gotcha."

The Doctor's grin only broadened, almost reaching his ears as he forced himself to blink back the unwanted tears. "Gotcha." He agreed.

And with one last squeeze, they withdrew from each other. Rory stood dumbfounded for a moment, his heart beating fast as he questioned the pair's 'innocent' hug. But he had no time to be jealous. The two men shared a quick 'manly' hug before the Doctor withdrew, rocking on the balls of his feet innocently as if this were any other adventure. He lifted his finger cockily and grinned at his best friends, "Right, a possible almost nearly deadly mission." He winked at Amy and nodded knowingly to Rory.

"I promise you, go back to the TARDIS and you'll be safe. I won't leave you. Not forever." He tapped Amy's nose during his last sentence, the last of her tears rolling down her cheek as she smiled at him warily.

"Good." She muttered, her gaze averting to a patch of grass on her far right.

"Good." The Doctor returned, pivoting on the spot to face the castle once more. "Go to the TARDIS, you know where she is after all... and if you don't see her right away just feel around, camouflage can be tricky."

Rory grinned, "From the man who almost knocked himself out with the bloody thing."

Amy chuckled; it wasn't her usual laugh but this was a far from usual situation so she allowed herself the final pleasure before the Doctor winked at them both. "See you soon." He lied, swallowing steadily as he ran through the dark towards the castle. Disappearing into the blackness of the night.

* * *

><p>Allie moved gracelessly along the white wash floors as she watched Grace with much interest. Her black eye was enough to drive any adoring daughter from their mother's wing. But what had Grace done to cause such searing hatred from her mother?<p>

Allie's heart stopped as she heard Grace clear her throat, her eyes darting behind her sluggish body to check that they were well and truly alone down the white hall that accommodated the same decor as the 'insane' room that they had just retreated from. Once she was sure her mother wouldn't be able to hear anything from the halls, she took a step closer to Allie who almost fell onto her back in fear to see the girl approach her. Grace rolled her eyes, wincing as the swollen one hit a nerve during the action.

Now she had Allie's attention, what did she say? Her mind began to work for a suitable set of words to describe the ordeal she had been through. What did she _say? _

Finally, after losing all confidence under the watchful eye of her capture she slumped her shoulders in defeat, her tail performing the same motion as it suddenly became lifeless against the ground. "You were right." She choked, the words being drowned by the salty tears being flushed down her throat.

Allie's ears pricked to the words; against her body's will she lifted herself straighter from the ropes that bound her arms and tail. "In what way?" She pried, her right fang slipping out slightly as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Grace pivoted on the spot, lifting her arms up in rage as she fought back the urge to whimper under the current pain and weight it felt to house such secrets about her mother. "All of it okay? All of it!" She seethed, her talons piercing into the palms of her hands as she leant against the white paint brick walls, her tail swishing like an angry viper.

Allie's mouth opened and closed like a guppy, her eyes wide with fear and understanding as she attempted to put a comforting arm on Grace. Noticing that it was bound to her other hand once more; she pulled angrily at the ropes. Soon enough the rope snapped and she grinned in joy, her hand enveloping around Grace as she attempted to comfort her.

Grace pulled the blue locks from her eyes, turning to face Allie. "You're kind?" She asked, her eyebrow rising in confusion.

Allie shrugged, "Of course I'm kind, you're the one that locked me up."

Grace's face fell, "Mother told me to do that so I did." She said simply, her arms rising in a half shrug.

"But now you don't like your mother?" Allie tried.

Grace frowned, "I don't know!" she spat, her right hand pointing a talon directly at her shiner, "She did this to me! If she cared for me she wouldn't batter me every time I go against her. She wants too much from her people. _I _don't even want us to retaliate against our neighboured Planets anymore!" At his point, she'd wrapped her arms around her torso, convulsing in fear as she eyed the door they'd come from seconds ago suspiciously. "I don't want her to hear me... we've got to do what she says."

"Why?" Allie asked rather bitterly. Noticing the forlorn expression on Grace's face she swallowed slightly and tried again, "I don't want to be used for evil... heck I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!"

"We make ourselves appear Gulpharian – the alien's that occupy the Neighbouring Planet and we use you to read the mind of the king's... you could see every memory... every thought he ever made and we use them against the Planet to-"

Allie lifted her hand, "I don't need a debrief because I'm not going to do it. You don't want to either, I know you don't."

Grace pouted, "But mother..."

Allie rolled her eyes, "Mother this mother that, blimey do you ever shut up?" she clamped her mouth shut once more as she saw the anger that was brought to Grace's gaze. "Sorry, inconsiderate. Sorry, I'm not used to all of this. Half of the time all I can see is the Doctor's memories and then the other half I'm preoccupied with all of this crazy stuff!" Allie bent down letting out an exasperated breath, "Look, what if your mother wasn't Queen?"

Grace suddenly looked terrified, "I do not follow..."

Allie groaned, "Look... I mean... you're the next heir to the throne right?"

Grace nodded with a smile, "I am the only child of my mother meaning I am next in line. If anything were to happen to her then-" Suddenly, Grace's eyes widened in realisation her eyes bulging out like a terrified rabbit. "No! We cannot kill mother! She may be evil and strong but she's my _mother. _And she is kind... as long as we do as she says which we can. We can go into the pod right this second and do what mother says before she comes after us!"

Allie slapped her forehead, her hand lifting up and putting a finger to Grace's lips, smirking slightly as she saw through to the Doctor's mind... sharing the many times he had performed the same action. "We don't need to harm her, just overthrow her. If she was alone in her ideas..."

Grace removed Allie's finger and narrowed her eyes, "none of the subjects agree but there are many Moonshines that agree with her."

Allie blinked and shook her head, "how do you _know _that they really agree with her? She's the Queen no one can see into her mind but she can get into everyone else's that's how she creates the fear."

Grace nodded in understanding, "you are saying mother has brainwashed them... it would make sense. She never tells me these things because she does not trust me completely."

Allie raised a brow, "then why is she allowing you to do this?"

"Because she thinks that harming me would scare me into doing what she says."

Allie narrowed her eyes, "which it almost did." She seethed.

Grace shook her head, "but you're right, if we broke the hold on the Moonshines, we'd have enough people to overthrow her."

There was a slight pause in conversation as the pair looked between each other, their eyes averting each other's gaze awkwardly. "How do we do that?" Grace finally asked.

Allie clapped her hands together excitedly, "I think I have an idea... what time is it?"

Grace frowned, "why does that matter?"

Allie smiled slyly, "because for this to work... I need everyone to be asleep."

**Short I know... but I didn't have much time and I thought I might as well give you guys SOMETHING. I lubba-lubba-love the reviews and I hope you keep doing that 'cause it's a great motivator. ANYWAYS, I bid you a-due, farewell my friends a-vis-dah-say-goodbye... o-o BYEEEEE x**


	14. Trust the cloak

**Yes it's my fourteenth installment! I'm quite excited because I know exactly where this is headed and you as the intrigued readers, DO NOT. Ah-hah! :) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, I spent a good two days-ish working on it because I kept getting distracted by EVERYTHING! o-o ANYWHO, I do not own Doctor Who no matter how much I WISH and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Mwahahahahah! x**

**Chapter 14**

_Trust the cloak_**  
><strong>

The Doctor stood from afar, watching his companions finally move away from the scene; disappearing into the darkness from whence they came when he suddenly felt the same undeniably familiar sensation take over his body of another being attempting to invade his ever-so enclosed mind.

_Doctor!_

The Doctor almost jumped as his eyes closed instantly under the notion that Allie had – once more – successfully moved into his mind. It was clear to him that Allie was looking much improved from their last encounter. Her face was much more colourful, her hair was dry and no longer dangling awkwardly in front of her face. Her deep blue pearls of eyes had regained their mischievous sparkle and there was now a relieving free and excited smile across her dainty lips.

_Doctor, wait until a cloaked figure comes to the gates before you draw attention to yourself, you'll know what I mean._

The Doctor wanted to know more. What was she talking about? What robed figure? Would this person let him inside? _What was going on? _Before he could ask any of these questions however, Allie had winked, put her palm to her lips and blown him a kiss before disappearing from his mind completely. He let out a silent breath of defeat. Was he supposed to just wait there?

"He can't expect us to just _wait _here!" Amy seethed, her ginger locks falling about her face as she stood tall a few feet from the front of the invisible TARDIS, her emerald eyes locked and narrowed onto Rory's face as he felt his way along the door, attempting to find the key hole. Once he had located it, he turned in success towards Amy who had rolled her eyes and was now looking angrily at the floor. "He can't do this," she muttered.

Rory shrugged, "I think he can."

Amy's head snapped upwards, her Scottish anger brewing to the final stages as it bubbled over the metaphorical pot of sanity. "No he _can't, _you don't get it Rory! Didn't you see how he reacted when the TARDIS went into that woman?"

Rory felt speechless; of course he knew how the Doctor acted. He was willing to do anything to keep the TARDIS from leaving his side. He had gotten emotional. Something that was _not _good under a save-the-world circumstance.

Amy was pacing back and forth at this point, her fingers clenched into her palms so hard she was having trouble feeling them any longer. "He's not thinking this through. What if he dies? What then? I d-don't think I could handle him dy-dy...Dying." Amy's anger had evaporated leaving a very distraught woman in need of her husband in her place. Rory acted on this immediately. He took his wife in his arms as she began to cry. Tears pooled down her cheeks as she attempted to fight them back into her skull. There was no time to cry, her raggedy Doctor's death had already been witnessed by Rory, River and herself. She couldn't allow it to happen again... or for the first time or... she rubbed her head gingerly, wincing slightly at the jumbled time line they seemed to be living in. With a final breath of triumph, she pushed away from Rory's loving embrace and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't care what the Doctor says, we're going back there. Right _now._"

The Doctor did as instructed. He waited a good few minutes of silent torture; forced to endure the pressure of actually _waiting _instead of just going to the designated time like he had been doing for the past seven hundred years! It was almost as painful as the time he had to wait for Van Gough to finish his painting and it didn't help that Amy kept 'shhing' him every time he had attempted to strike a casual conversation.

But finally the moments were up as he heard the undeniable creak of a door, breaking the silence after a hard earned eight minutes.

The figure – just as Allie had said – was in a hooded cloak, the same colours as the Moonshines; except, as far as he could tell this person was not wearing a mask. The night atmosphere shrouded their face from prying eyes well. A little _too _well. What were they hiding?

As the cloaked figure approached the gates, the Doctor made his appearance. At first the Moonshines posted both behind and in front of the plasma sealed gates had tensed, their claws visibly elongating as they stood to attention, their dainty fingers about to rip off their masks to signal attack when suddenly the figure behind the cloak whispered a few incoherent words from behind their shrouds. The Doctor raised a brow to how instant the Moonshines dropped their arms and returned to normal posture; standing aside to allow the Doctor to pass with no need of even attempting to wave his psychic paper at them as the plasma beams subsided as he walked calmly and professionally through them.

As the Doctor followed the figure down the long bronze path he opened his mouth to speak when a very well manicured hand lifted as if to halt him right there.

"You want to know who I am, and I can tell you that." The voice was female, young. No older than a teenager by the sound of the vocals the Doctor concluded.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked, in an equally low voice taking the hint that the girl didn't want to be heard. Although Noctrines could read minds, the Doctor was heavily prepared with making sure his thoughts were off limits by the classic 'locked door' scene within his mind.

He heard the girl chuckle slightly from within her cloak, "Allie told me you'd want to know who I was. And I shall tell you, once I know that we cannot be seen by the Moonshines."

The Doctor's brow furrowed, the situation of not knowing things gradually heightening to such an extent that it felt like he was spending an afternoon with River.

Finally, the pair got to the large silver plated doors to which the child pushed on them quite easily and casually strolled through, her small fingers twining around the Doctor's hand as she pulled him within the confides of the castle.

The girl then removed her hand from his, promptly closing the door behind her as she checked the surroundings thoroughly.

This gave the Doctor a chance to gape at the amazing interior of the castle. The room was massive, marble black and white flooring laced the entire room, housing oak tables with magnificent vases of different Planets, all of which he had been to or even witnessed the making of with his very eyes. It was a masterpiece of not only history, but some of his own.

Large velvet red curtains lined all the church-like arched windows and paintings of what the Doctor could only imagine were past Royalties decorated the far walls, plastered with blood red wall paper. It all worked so efficiently. The Doctor grinned in awe.

His gaze then followed to the magnificent silver embroiled staircase at least seven feet in diameter with impressive bronze knob railings and a green velvet carpet that fell down the middle. This was someone's _home. _He just couldn't believe it.

"Doctor, do you still wish to know who I am?" the girl asked, slightly agitated with the little interest he now held for the child.

The Doctor quickly snapped out of it, straightening his bow tie subconsciously he looked down at the child, his fingers playfully entwining with each other as he smiled at the child, "Yes! So you would be?"

The girl smiled beneath her hood, her fingers twining around the edge of it as she gracefully pulled it down to reveal masses of deep blue hair and large, baby pink eyes that sought out forgiveness from the Time Lord. "My name is Grace, and I am the Queen's daughter."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he instantly tensed, reaching for his sonic as if suddenly aware that Moonshines could pop out from any direction and take him away from the one mission that he needed to complete. But Grace's fingers held his wrist, her lip quivering slightly as if afraid that he would turn on her. "I do not agree with Mother, and Allie and I have come up with a plan to over throw her." Her voice was low, eyes bulging as she triple checked her surroundings.

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed robotically for a few moments, not knowing what to say... not knowing what to do. "_How?" _he asked, his arms lifting in the air as they traced the shape around Grace's, "did this all happen?"

_Before_

Allie was half way down the white halls when Grace finally caught up with her, breathing harshly under the current situation. "You won't be able to find a time when all the Moonshines are asleep; they sleep in shifts!" She tried, her eyes pleading Allie to listen for once. This wasn't a game. Her mother was ruthless.

Allie paused, folding her arms as she narrowed her eyes in deep thought. Grace began to feel uncomfortable when suddenly Allie snapped her fingers, giving the girl a near heart attack. "The Queen controls the Moonshines right?" Allie asked; a smirk evident on her lips.

Grace nodded slightly, "Yes, they all think alike of mother."

Allie spun on her heels, pointing directly at Grace with a mischievous grin, "Exactly! They all think alike, they're all connected. It's like a cult. So the leader would connect them all together theoretically."

Grace bit her lip, shaking her head sadly, "I understand what you are trying to say Allie, but the leader of the Moonshines is pure evil. She is under full control of mother."

Allie chuckled slightly, winding an arm around Grace protectively as she carefully looked around the hall, making sure no one could see or hear them. "Exactly, Lucia _is _pure evil because she's under full control, if I can get into her mind I can get into all of them."

Grace frowned, her eyebrows furrowing, "it's impossible. Moonshines have unreadable minds to any Noctrine."

Allie rolled her eyes, stepping away from Grace as she pivoted on the spot to face her once more, her eyes gleaming with a brewing plan. "I'm not just any Noctrine, I am more powerful and maybe, _just maybe, _if Lucia was under a sleeping state I could get into her mind."

Grace's mouth flopped open, her eyes shimmering with confusion and fear. She wasn't sure how she could tackle what Allie had just said. The plan seeming feasible and as long as her mother didn't find out that the two hadn't left in the pod set to leave in twenty minutes, it could work with no problems. Grace blinked and smiled at Allie who had now made it to the end of the hall, yanking open a door as she stared blankly at a large stone spiral staircase in a very small rounded room. Allie wrinkled her nose, "what's up there?"

Grace smiled, "those are the sleeping chambers and I think..." she closed her eyes a moment, taking a deep cleansing breath before her eyes opened again, her iris's flashing a deep scarlet before returning to their normal dilated pink, "It's about one in the morning, Lucia would be asleep along with the third Moonshine party of Donverway."

Allie raised a brow unsurely at the knowledge that Grace was able to hold in just a few moments, but shrugged it off completely. She was of course the Queen's daughter and was mostly likely stronger than your average Noctrine. "I'll go to the chamber-" but before Allie could finish, she doubled over, her claws digging into her hair as she cried out in a strangled whimper. Grace ran to her side, pulling her upwards. She was shocked to see that Allie – such a strong individual – was now freely crying, tears pooling down her face at such a rate it was if a waterfall was falling from her eyes. "Allie, what's wrong?" Grace tried; tears of her own forming in fear for her only friend.

Allie gasped out in pain, her arms wrapping around her torso, "Emotion... a lot of it, it's the Doctor... and Amy and Rory... something's happening..."

Grace shook Allie steadily, "who are Amy and Rory?"

Allie groaned, sucking in a deep breath as she began to straighten, angrily wiping at the tears that plagued her face with the back of her jacket sleeve, "The Doctor is coming to find me, alone. He didn't want Amy and Rory to come because..."

_Keep her safe_

Allie's eyes widened,

_Venice, Vampires... no aliens, fish from space... She's not safe with you,_

"Rory," Allie said coldly with a simple eye roll, "Rory didn't want Amy to get hurt so the Doctor is making sure of it... and it's hurting him." She put a hand to her single beating heart, shuddering under the intensity of emotion, "he's alone."

Grace's eyes widened, "no, your friend can't come to the gates, he'll get slaughtered for being an outsider!"

Allie gasped, straightening with the new information. She wiped some more of the tears from her eyes before grabbing Grace by the shoulders and looking at her solemnly, "Trust me?"

Grace nodded without another thought of the matter.

"Good." Allie took a deep breath and then squeezed Grace's arms supportively, "I need you to go down to the front gates and let the Doctor in, if the Queen's daughter says it's okay they'll be bound to allow it."

Grace nodded, "I shall do that."

Allie quickly tensed, her eyes narrowing as she looked about the place in frustration, "but I know the Doctor... and trust is something he can't do in a heartbeat, he might know who you are..." for a moment there was silence, both girls looking to the floor in distress of the upcoming plan being put into action.

"I could use a Moonshine cloak?" Grace tried with a smile.

Allie snapped her fingers, pulling Grace into a sudden embrace. Grace at first was unsure of the action, her arms wavering by her sides in distress, but then she heard Allie giggle, "never heard of a hug before? Come on sunshine, hug me back!"

Grace did as she was told, hugging her only real friend with a smile. She was finally out of her mother's control; today she was doing something that mattered.

And just like that, Allie let her run back down to the door they'd previously entered from. With a sigh of relief, Grace saw no one inside. She smiled at Allie before disappearing from the door. It should be simple enough to gain a cloak from somewhere...

Allie giggled under the sudden joy she felt for her plan actually working. She was going to overthrow a powerful Queen with her own daughter. It was simply _amazing._

Leaning against the hall's wall, she closed her eyes, clearing her mind so all thoughts were sent to the Doctor. Sure enough, after a few moments she was reunited with his shocked face to see her once more within the confides of his mind. She opened her eyes, proud that she could still fully see the image of the Doctor through her own vision. "Doctor, wait until a cloaked figure comes to the gates before you draw attention to yourself, you'll know what I mean." She instructed, her mouth breaking into a small smile as she saw the Doctor's relief to her current appearance. She knew she needed to get up those stairs and find Lucia; she needed to give the Moonshines their free will once more. So with a quick wink and a blow kiss goodbye, she ended the mind transmission and took a deep breath. Quickly, she slipped through the doors to the staircase, her body working on adrenaline as she sprinted up the stone steps, further and further until she disappeared from sight.

_Now_

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise, not sure how to react from the information that Grace had just shared with him.

"The plan..." he began, his hand tracing through his hair in confusion, "it actually sounds like it could work."

Grace nodded with a grin, "thanks to you Sir, she has been inspired by you since the moment you bonded."

The Doctor instantly tensed, his hands fiddling restlessly under the new tension he had been presented with, "bonded?" he asked incredulously.

Grace nodded meekly, "when a Noctrine reaches adulthood they are able to bond with other species through their minds, usually this is a very hard thing to do but Allie's power is incredibly strong, that's why mother needed her. She could become any alien and then share their pasts, all memories... everything!"

The Doctor raised a brow at the child, "Become any alien? I thought Noctrines could only appear to be-" but the Doctor didn't finish, his mind was whirring with the sudden information that he had been given. Suddenly, he needed to find Allie and he needed to do that now. Even if her plan _did_ work... The Queen could... The Doctor shuddered at the thought.

"Come along Grace," the Doctor said with a grin, grabbing her wrist as he pulled her along up the stairs, "we need to find Allie and we need to find her now."

**YES, The chapter is over and I know it seems like there aren't many Moonshines inside the building, well there ARE and trust me it will seem a bit more realistic very soon. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and there should be another posted in a few days, until then A-Vis-Dah-Say and all that jazz, see yahz around. Farewell, TAH-TAH, Cheerio... GOODBYEEEEEE GOOOODBYEEEE GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *insert that tune from a musical I can't remember.* "the sun has gone to bed and so shall I..." if anyone knows the song I'm singing can you please tell me it in the reviews? xD ANYWAY, I love the reviews you keep on doing that and I'll see you guys around. BUH-BAIII! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. The dream sequence

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I thought I should give you guys something seeing as I've been a bit busy to write anything in the past few days. I hope you enjoy the chapter and once more I do NOT own Doctor Who even if I dream about it every night... o-o TMI... TMI, TMIII! AHHH! :) That is my rendition of you guy's thoughts. HEHE. :) ENJOY x**

**Chapter 15**

_The dream sequence_**  
><strong>

Allie leapt up the final four steps, her heart racing within her chest as she fought for breath. After being held captive in a grimy stone cell, being repeatedly battered by a ruthless Queen and being pinned to the ground by a previous enemy but now turned friend she wasn't in the best of shape. Her head throbbed in a steady rhythm as she wiped the sweat accumulating on her brow with her sleeve. She _needed _to execute this plan with no screw ups whatsoever. Anything she did now would define the future of her home planet. She had to be in the best condition to do the action ahead and – by the looks of it – this was the best she could get. Her tail swished with the violence of an angered cheetah as she pushed herself from the small rounded walls encasing the stone steps and leaned towards the white painted door directly in front. Her small elf-like ear pressed against the wooden frame as she listened intently for movement behind. Truly, she had no idea what awaited her from behind the wooden beam. And that terrified her.

She heard nothing but the steady breathing of what she could guess were about half a dozen sleeping Noctrines. If she managed to find Lucia unconscious, she could execute the plan with little to no effort. All she needed to do was break the bonds between the Queen and the Moonshines. But what if the Queen had anticipated this? There was always the chance that her plan wasn't going to be as easy as 1-2-3, more like 1-28-69... So with that final thought in mind, her heart lurched beneath her chest as she pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>"Sir!" Grace pleaded under the pressurised grip of the strange bow tie clad man, "We can't make too much noise! Mother commands her people through their minds, by now they are more than aware that I should be departing this Planet along with Allie in less than-" her body tensed under the Doctor's grip, to which made the blue box flying mad man actually stand still for a moment, the struggling hand in his own had suddenly turned limp. He glanced around to see that Grace's eyes had flashed an impressive scarlet before she carried on with conversation, "-four minutes." She finished, her breathing a little unsteady as if she had used some form of power to calculate the exact point in time.<p>

"How did you..." but the Doctor shook his head vigorously, "Nope, never mind don't have the time. Let's just hope this doesn't come back to hit me on the way out." He muttered, pulling on Grace's arm, "And we'll be quiet, as quiet as possible. We _need _to find Allie, now think!" he exclaimed, his index finger pressing playfully onto Grace's forehead, "Where are the sleeping chambers?"

Grace frowned slightly as she pointed to her left, "Along the corridor and there's a flight of stairs to the right that takes you straight to them, but the Moonshines will be posted everywhere." Grace insisted, her eyes wide with determination and fear.

The Doctor nodded, his eyes darting down the corridor as if he wanted to hurry but something was pulling him back. He lifted up his index finger and opened his mouth, then rethought the situation and closed it. – Then finally he reopened his mouth with a nod of confirmation, "Sorry... but why are you doing all of this?"

"I do not agree with mother." Grace said simply.

The Doctor shook his head with a dark grin, "No, because if you'd been against your mum you would have done what any hormonal teenager would have done and run away or locked yourself in your room..."

Grace's frown only deepened, "that would not relieve the situation."

The Doctor crouched slightly to look her right in the eyes, a warm yet frustratingly patronising grin plastered on his face, "Why did your mum hurt you? You don't hear that everyday... usually it's the fa-" Suddenly the Doctor realised a whole new level of what had been wrong on this planet... something that had been staring him in the face the whole time yet he had acted as if he were blind to it. "The king..." he hissed under his breath.

"Pardon?" Grace asked timidly, not sure whether she should allow the Doctor to carry on with his abnormal thoughts or to press him on for the task at hand.

"The king! The Queen had to have someone at some point to conceive you!" the Doctor slapped his head clumsily and narrowed his eyes at the child, "where's daddy?"

Grace began to stutter, but finally she blew out a breath, "Noctrines live in a very matriarchal society, that's why most Moonshines are female... I'm not sure what mother did to father, but one day he just... disappeared." Grace shrugged, hardly a tear fell from her eyes, "I don't really remember him and so I do not grieve."

"Your dad 'disappears' it's easy to see who wears the pants in your family." The Doctor muttered, rolling his eyes.

Grace tugged gently on his sleeve, "Sorry... but does this actually _mean_ anything important?" Grace asked, her eyes darting behind her along the very lavish wide marble hallway covered with more oil paintings of past royalties and expensive fabrics, "we really do need to get going..."

"No, shh!" the Doctor suddenly erupted, eyes wide with a new revelation. "Your mother was in the same state as any mother would be with a hormonal teen... she kept her distance when you didn't want to be touched she allowed you to be your own person!" the Doctor was pacing back and forth now, hands together behind his back as he studied the ground before him with purpose. "And suddenly that changes, she strikes you. Maybe you're acting more rebellious than usual, who knows."

"We were fighting about how Allie was being caged like some animal... I didn't want to see her like that."

The Doctor snapped his fingers in her direction without actually acknowledging her as such, "Precisely, but you'd never done that before. Previously, seeing people being locked up didn't bother you."

"Well... no but that was only because I didn't know what they'd done." Grace protested.

"Ah-ha!" the Doctor grinned, spinning on his heels to face her, "but you didn't know what Allie had done either."

"No... But-"

"Your mother was afraid, because you had feelings for someone you didn't know. And why did you have feelings for her? Because you subconsciously bonded!" The Doctor clapped his hands together in excitement, "think about it? You both didn't know your fathers, were outcasts, weren't listened to and struggled with being different. I am presuming that the power to predict times isn't common in your people?"

Grace bit her lip, her tail protectively wrapping around her abdomen as if the subject hurt her; "no it isn't." She revealed.

"Your people are psychic... and a large part of psychic ability is in the subconscious. You bonded with Allie without even knowing." The Doctor smiled at Grace supportively.

Grace's eyes glistened with the information, her brow rising ever so slightly; "but if mother knew that I'd bonded with Allie?"

"Then why did she trust you?" The Doctor finished, his grin suddenly vanishing as he grabbed Grace's arm harshly and pulled her alongside with him. "We need to get to Allie, _now!_"

* * *

><p>It was a strange place, Lucia's mind. It hadn't taken long to find her after all. Her ebony locks of pure perfection, her indisputable beauty. She was looking at an angel fallen to Earth, slumbering peacefully in a pearl silk hammock that hung just three feet from the ground. But then Allie saw her fangs that slipped from her shrouding lips through slumber, the wicked tail that flicked maniacally even in the peaceful realms of sleep. The woman was Hell bent on making all Planets recognize the strength of the Noctrine. But only because of the Queen.<p>

A few carefully structured steps and she managed to stand by the woman, her chest rising and falling peacefully in the darkened room. Allie didn't bask in the hypnotic purrs that ruptured from the angel and instead knelt to the ground, her fingers placed carefully on the female's cool forehead.

That was when Allie Parks entered Lucia's mind.

It was defiantly unlike any place Allie had been in her life. She stood numbly in a world that made no sense. A world of storm clouds, thunder and lightning, impaling rain and a searing heart breaking laughter. Allie knew that cackle from anywhere.

It belonged to the Queen.

Her fists clenched on instinct, her tail swishing violently from side to side. She had no idea how to pull the plug on the Queen facade in Lucia's mind, but she was sure as Hell going to try!

She looked down at her scuffed converse fading in and out of focus between the mists of the storm clouds beneath her feet. She was standing on a cloud. How original for a dream.

Allie let out a small sigh as she carefully began to walk forward. It was a strange feeling to be completely conscious in a dream realm. Her footing felt weak, like any moment she'd fall through the cloud and continue downwards until she was rewarded with the sweet sense of consciousness. But that wouldn't happen. Not until she found the control central of Lucia's mind. Everyone had somewhere locked away and guarded. Allie just had to find Lucia's.

'_It's weird, any second now I feel like I'm going to come across some kind of guard within her mind.' _Allie said to herself, shocked by her own voice. It was as if she had whispered through the wind and it had been guided right back into her ears. It sent shivers down her spine but at the same time thrilled her. She liked this place; it was interesting.

'_Lucia, if you can hear me. Come out to play!' _Allie insisted with a grin, her hands behind her back as she felt more and more confident truanting within someone's enclosed mind. It almost felt natural. Her feet skipped dangerously along the clouded paths of darkness. Nothing surrounded her, but at the same time everything did. Like in a dream, you'd be in one place then another...

At first it was dark.

A flash of lightning.

She was in a city.

Another flash.

A beach on a stormy day.

Another flash.

A beacon... but not _just _a beacon. Light seemed to emanate from the top like nothing she'd ever seen before. It radiated power. The power of control. Allie grinned harder; she'd found the power source. Not too shabby for a seventeen year old kid with identity issues.

She began to run forward, no time could be wasted. She _had _to do this; she had to release Lucia from the hypnotic force of the Queen. But even as she ran she felt the familiar gut wrenching feeling of going nowhere soon. When you ran in a dream but you did not move. She wasn't even a _part _of the dream yet she was feeling it as if she were.

"Going somewhere?"

Allie's heart promptly leapt in her chest as she heard the sickeningly sweet voice attack her ear drums. This would be harder than she previously thought.

**AND THAT IS THE END FOR NOW. Wow, I'm slowly progressing towards the final chapter. But you guys don't know when that's coming :D - Most likely soon... OR NOT. HAHA. Anyways thank you for the reviews I love them soooo much, please carry on with that if you want more chapters ^-^ Until next time, TAH-TAH, FAREWELL, A-vis-da-say goodbye. :) ADIOS x**


	16. Don't drop

**SORRY GUYS but this chapter is super short! Anyways I am sooo happy for the reviews that I have been getting, many thanks! :D Anywho, I do NOT own Doctor Who no matter how much I wish. :3 PLEASE ENJOY xxxXxxx**

**Chapter 16 **

_Don't drop_**  
><strong>

Allie had considered all possible outcomes. Every single theory of what could possibly happen inside the mind of the most powerful Moonshine on the Planet. Most of which involved the Queen standing there, right in front of her very eyes.

But it wasn't her.

It was _Lucia. _

But it wasn't.

Not really.

Allie had to get used to that. The Doctor would have been able to tell right away. He wasn't distracted by evil, if anything he anticipated it. But little Allie Parks was not the Doctor in any aspect, no matter how many of his memories that she shared... or rather _stole. _

That's why it was a complete and utter shock to see the pale features of Lucia turned to a faded baby blue; her skin almost illuminateing under the harsh conditions of the dream weather. Allie batted her eyes in frustration as the rain battered her lids. She could feel the rain's power, the awful coldness it left within her body... but she missed no detail that lay in front.

To say that Lucia looked evil was an understatement. There were no words big enough to give the correct description to see what Allie had come into contact with. It was in a manner of speaking... all that was wrong with Lucia melded into a living, breathing body.

Well... when you say _living... _more of a living consciousness, a formation of thoughts and suggestions that led to the ultimate picture of what Lucia would have been if the Queen's hypnotism led to her own decisions on being the perfect little soldier.

_The perfect soldier, Jenny, I'm not a child; I have conscious thought, who is to say I am no realer than you?_

Allie's fingers found her forehead as she rubbed her temples subconsciously, the pain evident as it reflected through her eyes. Why _here? _The Doctor's thoughts followed her everywhere, to the end of the Universe and back! – It was more than a little frustrating.

But she had no time to despise the bond that she had built with the nine hundred and nine year old Time Lord. Instead, she was sent to the floor in unimaginable, cruel and heartless agony as every cell in her body felt as if it had burst into flames right there and then. With a gut wrenching cry, her body crumpled to the ground as her legs buckled beneath her frail frame. The evil Lucia's right hand had been extended, awful, crippled bony fingers with long sharp talons pointed straight at her. Before Allie hid her face from the abomination she happened to notice the dark entity that seemed to lap around the creature, feeding from her soulless behaviour, craving the next step in her plan. Anticipating what she'd do to rid a runt from her perfectly sculptured dreams under the Queen's design.

Allie knew she was going to lose. How could she succeed? She was in a world where no one wanted her, no one _needed _her. She was being shunned from a place that could kill her just as easily as squashing a fruit fly on one's palm. She'd lost the battle.

But it wasn't over.

Under the crippling pain that had kept Allie bolted to the ground; she almost didn't notice the sudden change to the atmosphere around her. The rain let up, spraying her with a manageable warm cloud of moisture, the skies were clearer, although still dark. A darkness that only magnified the great light that shone from the beacon that stood tall in the distance of the dream.

Then it happened.

A bold, bright light. Brighter than anything she had ever witnessed, streaming out in all directions, forcing its way through the darkness that kept the evil Lucia stuck together. Each part of her skin began to crack, a darkness seeping out of the wounds, licking around her face as the creature screamed out in undeniable agony. Allie felt the pain on her body loosen as she coughed harshly at the sudden breath that leapt into her lungs at the same instant the darkness ate away at the flesh that had previously held the monster. She was no longer alone. Someone had defeated Lucia, but who could have done that? She was the leader of the Moonshines, the Queen's loyal subject under her full control... only one form of entity would destroy the pure evil side of a creature.

Allie lifted her heavy head, spitting out the iron taste that absorbed within her tongue as she squinted at the sudden light that shone throughout the skies. Was it the sun?

No.

It was something much brighter. A woman with ebony curls, lifting in a non-existent breeze. A woman with pure crystal blue eyes like tiny Caribbean oceans. Her face was pale; but emanated a pure white light that sparkled off of each feature as she giggled joyously, the final mists of rain disappearing entirely. Because this woman wasn't evil, she wasn't darkness. She wasn't a Trickster or a demon. She was an angel. The angel Allie had almost thought she'd seen through the sleeping beauty that was Lucia. Because this creation was all of Lucia that had been beaten and locked away from the Queen's use. The previous Lucia, the kind Lucia, stood before Allie. Her fingers pressed together as she bowed politely towards the child.

"Hello daughter."

* * *

><p>The Doctor bounded up the stairs like a crazed lunatic, his hands wrapping around the doorknob as he launched his body into it, forcing himself within the sleeping chambers. His breathing was heavy from the speed that he had run and he was about to yell Allie's name without a single thought when he felt a pair of small hands cover his mouth. The Doctor looked incredulously down at the source. Grace, wide pink eyes filled with concern had wrapped her hands quickly over the Doctor's mouth, her pupils darting to the room that surrounded her. Not many Noctrines were slumbering in their pearl silk hammocks, but there were enough to break open Hell if they were to be awoken prematurely, "you can't just bound in and yell for her!" Grace snapped.<p>

"I can do what I like, you don't tell me what to do!" the Doctor shot back, his eyes narrowed at her slightly before he turned his attention completely to the room ahead. His eyes widened slightly in hesitation as he saw the many Noctrines between himself and Allie, who was at that moment knelt down; her face seemingly in deep concentration as her palms stood still on Lucia's sleeping form. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before biting his finger in deep thought as he overlooked the situation at hand. "But on this one condition I'll allow it..." he muttered, striding over to Allie as he gave her a once over. "Appears to be calm, no sign of the Queen so we either beat her here or I was wrong, I'd say we beat her here... I'm hardly ever wrong. Well, except maybe for that one time..." but the Doctor stopped there, his index finger raised as his eyes suddenly widened with extreme concern and fear. "Wait... no that... that can't be."

Grace moved over to the man her head lolling to one side in confusion, "what's wrong?"

The Doctor didn't acknowledge Grace at first, his hands digging into his tweed jacket as he pulled out his sonic, an impressive whirring escaping from the device as the end of the clump of metal shone a fluorescent green. "She's... collapsing." He muttered, his hand threading through his hair in utter frustration, "but that can't happen, it's not possible. She's in a dream world... a made up place, she's not _physically _there."

Grace gasped, taking a step back in fright and surprise as Allie suddenly began shaking violently on the spot, never taking her hands from Lucia's head. She writhed on the spot, moaning and speaking in incoherent words as her face visibly paled, sweat pouring from her brow.

Grace was momentarily intrigued by what the Doctor suddenly did. On his knees, he comforted the child. Hands supporting her shoulders as he cooed in her ear. The idea worked to no avail, but he persisted anyway. In every way, Grace saw a doting father by his daughter, hugging her to health. Doing anything in his power to make her recover. That made Grace feel. Something she'd never felt... a hole in her heart that had been thudding in sudden beats every time she saw a father and child. Something she'd never have again. Under the sickeningly strict grip of her mother. She wanted to cry out in anger.

But she was better than that.

And then, as suddenly as it had began. It ended.

Allie slumped slightly in position, the colour regaining in her face as she gripped slightly tighter to Lucia's brow. Her face contorted into a frown for half a second before relaxing back into a controlled expression. The Doctor couldn't help but feel slightly proud for the girl. She'd left her mother, her friends and all possessions she had once been glued to on Earth to save an entire civilisation on a possibly suicidal mission of defeating the Queen's hypnotism through invading the leader of the Moonshine's mind. It was brilliant, it was genius. It was him.

And that made the Doctor's hearts ache.

But one creak of a door changed that, one hate filled laugh as the once opened door slammed with vengeance. A lone Queen with fury burning in the pits of her eyes. Leading to the soul that she did not possess.

The Doctor stiffened as he turned to face the woman he had never met with face to face and Grace did the same. Her body slid closer to the Doctor's as she shrunk back in fear. Her mother was not pleased, and the one thing she would do now to save her entire kingdom would be to rip the young confused teen from the grip she held strongly to on her most powerful Moonshine soldier. It was only a matter of time.

**OH, OH, OH! What's the Queen gonna go eh? Well I'll tell you ONE thing that is going to happen in the next chapter! *silence* JOKING, no you have to wait and be patient to find out. Muahahahaahahahah! FAREWELL x**


	17. The path to the beacon

**HEY GUYS, I know it's been a while but I have been SUPER busy what with auditions, work experience stuff, parties I mean you name it, it's been a CRAAAZY week. I do hope to finish this story by the end of the week but there is a possibility that I won't be able to... if that happens then there won't be a new uploaded chapter for at least six days after Thursday so SORRY if that does happen! Anywho, let's get back to this whole story thing. I do not own Doctor Who yaddah-yaddah-yaddah and I hope you ENJOY x**

**Chapter 17 **

_The path to the beacon_

"Lucia?" Allie asked, her voice a husk whisper as she straightened painfully from the crooked position she had taken during the bouts of pain the evil Lucia had forced upon her.

The angelic Lucia glided towards Allie, her pure white untainted dress flowing around her ankles as she moved; her hair the perfect contrast to the bright fabric, her tail wrapped daintily around her abdomen. Her velvet eyes softened as she took Allie's face in her cool smooth fingers. "Correct my child; I am the Lucia that was trapped in my flesh bodies' subconscious. I am not allowed to return." Allie saw Lucia's brow furrow as if the idea haunted her mind. She was defiantly unhappy about being locked away. Then again, who wouldn't?

"I can help you." Allie rasped, clearing her throat as she straightened fully; massaging the back of her neck with a slightly discomforted wince.

Lucia's eyebrow rose, "If you wish to assist in removing the Queen's power over my flesh body you must go to the beacon."

Allie paused a moment, taking in what the kindly Lucia had just said, "Wait." She frowned, "if you know where to go to take down the Queen why haven't you just taken her down with will power?" Allie mimed a few boxing punches with her fists to assist with the image.

Lucia folded her arms, her eyes seemingly much older than her body foretold, "I am forbidden to go near the beacon, however I will be able to guide you as far as I am able. Darkness is a powerful creation."

Allie couldn't hide the smirk that took over her itching lips, "You made it seem so easy to defeat darkness."

Lucia only frowned further in response, "I am a pure light entity in this world of the subconscious, an intense light takes little effort to banish darkness. Once I have gone as far as I can with you; you shall be left alone."

Allie pursed her lips, her eyes glinting with the hope of humour, "couldn't I just borrow a torch?" she suggested with a grin. After getting no response from the good Lucia, she grunted slightly and took a weak step forward, misjudging her footing and almost plummeting to the floor. She felt cool strong; supportive fingers take her before her knees hit the misty cloud path. "You are too weak in here." Lucia said, "You must rest your mind, you are too preoccupied."

Allie pushed away from Lucia's stone-cold grip and brushed invisible dust from her clothing subconsciously, "doesn't matter." She spat, "this is as good as it's going to get when you've got the weight of a Planet on your shoulders, so let's get going."

Lucia frowned, but persisted in performing a half bow before twining her right arm around Allie's shoulders and guiding her forwards, "this way, daughter of the Noctrine."

* * *

><p>The Queen sniffed the air like a blood hound, her pupils ripping open in a dark desire. "You are the Time Lord that I have heard so much about I presume?" the Queen asked, her eyes narrowing slightly as she took in the way the Doctor moved protectively in front of Allie's pale form as she spoke. Her tongue lapped one of her pearl-like fangs as she awaited the Doctor to speak. "The one and only." The Doctor said after a tense pause, his hands finding his bow tie as he straightened it subconsciously, his palms finding each other as he slammed them together in an eager clap. "Tell us the whole plan!" the Doctor blurted to which he was given an incredulous look from the young Grace who had seemed rather helpless up until that moment. The Doctor shrugged slightly giving a sly smirk to his accomplice, "Well, one day it's bound to work." He muttered.<p>

Grace rolled her eyes, "what would make you possibly think it would be today?" she spat back, her arms folding in the universe-wide teenage pout that made the Doctor's hearts ache just seeing. It brought back such painful memories. Things he refused to tell anyone. No matter what species or relation... yet he felt that small inkling of remorse pulling at the back of his subconscious telling him that a certain _someone _who'd bonded within his mind already knew.

The Queen at this point had been eyeing the two suspiciously, "what is this mockery you bring to my child?" the Queen seethed; her right hand rising as she snapped her fingers hastily, "Grace come to me daughter."

Grace didn't move. She stood firmly in place, a look of disgust upon her features as she locked gazes with her mother.

The Queen snorted slightly in mock laughter, "Do not tell me that a _primitive _bond of relations between yourself and Allie has left you on the wrong side!"

Grace narrowed her eyes as she suddenly grabbed onto the Doctor's hand to which he tensed in surprise at the sudden contact, "Yes." She said simply, her tone firm and final as she squeezed the Doctor's hand in all trust. "I have."

The Queen growled, her hands forming fists as she stepped forward, her eyes changing to a dangerous shade as she advanced on her child. Grace yelped, letting go of the Doctor's hand as she stepped further and further backwards, her body almost colliding with Allie's stiff form. The near-contact sent both the Doctor and the Queen yelling a harmonized "NO!" as both aliens stared incredulously at one another.

The Doctor's seized Grace's hand and pulled her away a few feet from Allie. "You can't disrupt Allie from invading Lucia's dream; the premature awakening could kill her." The Doctor was suddenly completely serious and Grace felt compelled to nod understandingly at him although she understood little.

The Queen's eyes widened, "we cannot let such a weapon die without first being used to full potential."

The Doctor ground his teeth, a searing range creeping up every inch of his being as he rounded on the Queen. "She's not a weapon! She's a confused child that doesn't know where she belongs in the world!"

The Queen bit her lip in intrigue, "that matters little to me son of Gallifrey, she can raise the Noctrine from the shadows, our new Planet, our Lucranine Five will forever be remembered thanks to that one child!"

The Queen knew she'd hit a nerve. The Doctor's hands had formed fists long before she'd even begun to speak; he'd already been advancing towards her by the last of her sentence. Her faithful Moonshines answered to her silent pleas as she was suddenly surrounded by shrouded figures, two of which grabbed the Doctor and pulled him to the side of the room as he fought to be free. Grace cowered to the side of Allie, her eyes wide with fear as she saw two more Moonshines advance in her general direction. They'd lost the battle and the war. It was all over.

_Allie please help us!_

* * *

><p>Allie had been feeling better as she trudged behind the glowing angel that was all the goodness within Lucia. Her head was no longer pounding with millions of pointless memories that weren't even hers, she was no longer burdened by the stiffness her body had been awarded with after withstanding the tortures brought to her by the evil Lucia. She was at one with the world; or so she thought.<p>

Mere moments later did she begin to rub her temples once more, her eyes forcing themselves closed as she took in a sharp intake of breath. Something was causing stress to her 'flesh body.' Something was going wrong. Very wrong.

_Allie please help us!_

Allie straightened immediately, her ears pricking as her tail swished violently with the words that struck her mind. "That was Grace's voice..." Allie muttered as she stroked her chin in intrigue, "but how can that-"

Allie was cut off by a low chuckle from the angelic Lucia as she paused a moment, turning her head as her joyful sparkling eyes joined gazes with Allie's. "You have bonded with Grace I presume?"

Allie jumped in shock, her head shaking angrily back and forth as she stubbornly crossed her arms. "No way!" she hissed, her arms rising high in the air as she clenched her fingers into tight agitated fists. "Not again! Not two people!"

Lucia's gaze softened as she took Allie's right hand, squeezing it gently and swinging it by her side like a mother would do with her daughter on a calming walk in the park. Allie's shoulders loosened as she let out a long breath, her gaze lifting towards Lucia as she smiled gracefully and kissed the top of Allie's fingers. "Bonding with a fellow Noctrine is not the same as bonding with another species. A bond with a Noctrine allows you to form a telepathic bond. No little, no more." Lucia assured, her fingertips stroking the palms of the weary teen.

Allie nodded in affirmative, her eyes moving back towards the misty floors, "but I don't understand, if the Queen has taken Grace and the Doctor then..." Allie swallowed slightly as she felt the pain within the Doctor's two hearts; he was trying desperately to protect her. She blew out a deflated sigh, "then why hasn't she come for me?"

Lucia frowned ever so slightly, "the mission that you are about to perform is incredibly dangerous," she began, her fang slipping out as her concerned tone progressed, "the Queen most likely feels that you will fail and when that time comes she will take you from the land of subconscious thought and use you as the weapon to turn our species around."

Allie rolled her eyes as she pulled her hand free of Lucia's; massaging it within her own steady grip. "She doesn't know how wrong she is." Allie stated; venom to her tone. "I can do this!"

Lucia laughed joyfully, embracing the lone teen. Her skin felt warm and kind. Her body familiar in her grip as she hugged the angel back.

"I am glad you can believe that, because this is where I leave you." Lucia said, her smile deep and comforting as she withdrew from Allie, a single golden tear lacing her eye.

Allie tensed, her heart suddenly thumping harder than she ever thought possible as she turned to face the beacon. A plain white and red striped lighthouse building. It stretched up seemingly endlessly... yet somewhere up that building was the light that needed to be freed. A plug that needed to be pulled. Allie felt her legs shake beneath her unsteady form.

She looked up, hoping to absorb some kinds of heroics from the angelic Lucia. "I don't know if I can do this." Allie said, her vocals shaking as she felt tears threaten her eyes.

Lucia smiled on instinct, her fingers cupping Allie's face as she bent down to stare into her glistening eyes, "Don't you see?" She smiled, "We are in the world of subconscious, a simple thought could have brought you to the doors of the beacon, but only when you knew you were ready." She straightened; taking her cool fingers from Allie's smiling face. "That time is now, Allie." Her fangs glistened as she laughed dreamily, her body suddenly lifting from the floor... pulling away. Further and further.

Allie felt her stomach lurch with the sudden lack of security. "I'll free you from this place! I promise!" Allie called out in front. Tears fell recklessly from her eyes as she watched Lucia's form fade entirely. It was her time to shine. She would win this battle for the Doctor, for Grace, for Lucia and for all the Noctrines out there. She would even do it for Rory and Amy of whom she knew little about. This was it.

Her fingers spread around the cool brass knob of the poorly constructed wooden door. A small click was all she heard before she felt a sudden stab of pain in both her shoulders, as if someone's nails had dug into her flesh. She yelped out in surprise as her legs gave way beneath her. Her body was pulled against her own will beyond the confides of the light house. An awful cackle of laughter ruptured around her hears, echoing in and out as she swallowed all her fears. No matter what. She'd save the people she loved.

**AHA, see? A finished chapter! o-o Wow it's not like you haven't seen sixteen of those already or anything! :3 - ^-^ SARCASM. Anyways, hope to upload soon and if not ... Urm, well... sowwy, ;'( ANYWHOOOOO, Good day, farewell a-vis-dah-say and all that shi- OOPS, oh yeah this is only a K+ all that... shizzle? Is that still appropriate lingo? Eh, oh well. FAREWELL xxxxx**


	18. Pulling the plug

**Sorry guys but this is a VERY short chapter that is 1) A very brutal fighting scene. :D and 2) Just explaining where the Hell Amy and Rory have been for the past what? 5 chapters! Sorry, I never had time to write them in, but don't worry they'll magically appear in chapter 19. A lot going on in chapter 19 actually... I've had this idea for the next chapter planned since I first began the story so I hope you'll like it. THANKS AGAIN to the lovely reviews. I am hoping to make it to 20 reviews by the last chapter. :) x**

**Chapter 18 **

_Pulling the plug_

Allie couldn't feel herself any longer. Her body was lost... floating in the land of subconscious as she began to lose every inkling of her sanity as the darkness tore away at her flesh. She would have screamed... but the darkness forebode it. The same darkness that lapped around the evil Lucia like some kind of demented lap dog.

But she couldn't just float around in the deadly silence like she'd given up. She'd made a promise to so many people and she wouldn't break it. She'd got too far to just quit now.

And with that thought at her disposal, Allie's nerves came shooting back into her flesh shell. She felt the pain of a million talons sinking into her flesh, the searing red hot agony of the darkness swallowing her over and over...

"You've messed with the wrong girl." Allie sneered, her eyes narrowing as; against her own will she pulled her right arm free from the roaring grip of the dark entity that surrounded her. She felt her claws elongate on the tips of her fingers and with a joyous cry she sent down her outstretched fingers with deadly vengeance.

She wasn't sure that she'd ever forget the noise that followed from there.

It was as if a group of cats had died with their claws dragging down black boards.

It made her ears bleed.

Allie felt her body collapse to her knees, a hard splintering wood breaking her fall. She winced as a few stray pieces dug into her jeans and then her flesh... the blood that pooled from the wounds.

"You were foolish to have even tried." Allie's pointed ears pricked to the sound of the ultimate evil. The dark Lucia she had thought had been destroyed. Her neck snapped up to see if what she had heard was true when suddenly all she could feel was the stone cold grip of bony fingers and claws envelope around her neck. Squeezing like a viper...

"Did you really think that darkness could be destroyed _that _easily?" The dark Lucia chuckled, a tuneless tone. Pure evil escaping her blood red lips. Allie let out a strangled breath, her fingers instinctively twining around Lucia's; pulling with all her might to escape her grip.

"It... would... have... h-helped." Allie spat humorously, a small grin playing across her lips as she saw the disgust in Lucia's gaze.

"Well you were _wrong!_" Her final word was so powerful, Allie was sure it could have killed someone just by have being uttered... but that accompanied with the sudden motion to her neck and Allie's face was soon met with the wooden floor. Her skin burned in agony, crimson blood streaming from her nose and mouth as she gasped out, pushing herself up only to be sent back down by a stiletto heel. "This is almost too easy... I wonder why anyone ever saw you as a threat." Mockery was being played now. She was going to pay. They were _all _going to pay.

Allie swirled the iron and sputum mixture in her mouth a while before spitting it on the ground. Her head was spinning out of control... she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that the darkness was no match for the light. A complete light entity... _like the one at the top of the beacon!_

Allie's eyes lit up, the light entity from destroying the beacon would kill off all the darkness the Queen tainted her minions with. Now Allie knew what to do... she just had to...

The stiletto heel made its way through her flesh. Allie opened her mouth, a gut wrenching scream escaping her lips as she felt the warm freshness of new blood trickle along her back and stick to her shirt.

It wasn't going to be long before she wouldn't be able to survive within Lucia's mind any longer and would be pulled free. She couldn't do that. She couldn't just go this far to end up in the same situation again... she didn't want to be a weapon!

"L-Lucia." Allie winced at the weakness of her voice, but with a deep swallow she attempted to begin again. "Lucia, you are not real. Only the goodness within your heart could be real. Anything wrong about you has been put there for the Q-Q-Queen's play th-thing." Allie was beginning to lose consciousness by the end of her words and had to stifle a choked gasp as Lucia withdrew her heel from her spine.

"Don't you dare talk about the Queen like that!" Her voice had become doubly as loud, her fists grabbed Allie by the shoulders, heaving her to a standing position only to strike her down again.

Allie fell to her knees. Completely broken. Blood was trickling from her ears, nose and mouth. Her arms were battered and bruised. Blood stained her knees and back but s_till _she looked up at Lucia, a coldness in her eyes like nothing ever before seen to the dark soul.

"I don't need to be strong to fight you... I just need to think!" Allie stated, her tongue lapping the remnants of blood on her upper lip as she attempted to steady herself in her kneeling position.

Lucia narrowed her eyes, fire burning within her iris's as her claws elongated once more; ready and positioned to give one final blow to her neck, cleanly decapitating her and handing Allie back to the real world. "When I send you back to the conscious lands tell my Queen-"

"No, shh, I'm thinking you see." Allie couldn't help but chuckle at such a Doctor-like statement, her own fingers had raised to her lips as if to mimic him. With a simple eye roll she closed her eyes, her canines glinting in a sudden light that took over the room. Allie felt her stomach twist just as if she were on a roller coaster. She knew where she was before she heard Lucia's distressed scream.

"I don't need to be strong enough to climb some hundred stairs." Allie began, her strength regaining fast as she opened her eyes revealing the sight of an actual _plug. _How original. "I don't need to be strong enough to fight you here." She snorted, her eyes glinting as her tail playfully swished, watching Lucia as she backed away in horror. Her face contorted into one of complete and utter shock. They were standing at the top of the lighthouse, surrounded by a circle of windows. Everywhere she looked... the stormy view of angry black oceans. _But that'll change soon._

"Because you see Lucia, someone very close to you once told me that a single thought could get me to the place I wanted. I just had to be ready." Allie's eyes narrowed.

Lucia backed away further, fear taking over the urge to destroy Allie. "Please, don't!" She begged; her form seemingly shrinking as the dark entity around her began to fade.

Allie chuckled darkly, her fingers twining around the glowing plug by her side. Actual visible electricity pulsed from it, but she knew it wouldn't hurt her. It was created by light.

"And guess what?" Allie beamed, her arms yanking at the plug as a huge white light bathed the room in joy and laughter. "_I'm ready!"_

It was like receiving a million warm hugs from close friends, being kissed on the lips by your secret crush and bathing in the sweet scent of pure red rose petals. Allie Parks embraced the light as it stretched far and wide, all over the subconscious world of every single Moonshine, their kindness being returned. Their minds.

Allie could have jumped up and down in joy to celebrate what she had just done...

But instead.

She felt a stab of pain through her heart... her mind began to fuzz over. She was screaming. She was crying. She was in unimaginable agony.

_Why?_

* * *

><p>"C'mon stupid, if the Doctor can get inside the house of stone then how hard can it actually be?" Amy growled, her hand clamped around Rory's wrist with abnormal strength.<p>

"Pretty hard!" Rory insisted as he attempted to pull away, "he knows what he's-" Rory paused, thinking over what he was about to say. With a small shake of the head he began again, "He's done this a lot more than we have."

Amy flung her fiery red locks around her left shoulder and with a dark grin she eyed up the competition of the Moonshines that were coming into focus, shrouded in their usual black attire.

Rory sighed in desperation, "come on Amy; can't we just let the Doctor do something on his own? Just this once?"

Amy shook her head sternly, "No way, it took us hours to find the right way here again and we've probably missed a lot of important stuff."

Both Amy and Rory's jaws dropped in equal shock as they both came to a standstill on the patch of grass they had been fighting on.

Before their eyes, the half a dozen Moonshines that had been standing guard suddenly fell to their knees, holding their heads in some form of agony before collapsing to the floor. Apparently unconscious.

Amy pointed incredulously to the unconscious aliens, "Like _that!_" she yelled, "what the Hell has the Doctor done this time?"

As the newlyweds reached the Plasma gates they were both equally gobsmacked to realise that someone had disabled them already.

"Seriously." Amy groaned, "we've missed all the good stuff!"

And with one final tug, the couple had disappeared along the bronze path and into the castle. Some how... they would find the Doctor.

**Sorry once more for the shortness of the chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed nevertheless. Hopefully another chapter will be posted tomorrow. Until then, FAREWELL. xxx**


	19. Just to fall again

**Here it is, chapter 19, the chapter where everything is sort-of answered. OKAY, yes there will be more to come in chapter 20. I PROMISE awesome shizzle will go down in the next chapter. :D Well VERY DEPRESSING shizzle. Mourning, funerals... :( But a happy ending for the Noctrine? Will Grace now be the new Queen? What will the Doctor do now. Am I not telling you something? HM? Thanks a LOT for the reviews you're all so VERY kind. Love you all. See you around, BUH-BAI! xxxx**

**Chapter 19 **

_Just to fall again_

Grace looked at the floor in pity. The Moonshines had grabbed her harshly, pulling her arms behind her back and twisting her tail into a screamingly painful position. She could have fallen to the floor and cried. She'd lived seventeen years to be the shining light in her mother's eyes just to fail her. But was failing her a good or bad thing to do?

Her glistening pink orbs scanned the room; tears traced her lids as she blinked in frustration. The Doctor... the mad man in the bow tie stood strong even with three Moonshines holding him steadily. His jaw was locked as if he were grinding his teeth... just waiting for a moment to pounce.

She admired that of the Doctor. He looked at Allie like she were his own flesh and blood – even though that was impossible – when she looked into his chocolate gaze, she almost melted in the honesty she sensed from them. Just by one glance she would believe without a single hesitation that the love in his gaze was the one a father would give to his daughter. Allie Parks was in every way his daughter, but at the same time so very little. She'd gone through so much. Grace began to wonder if the Doctor too went through those kinds of tortures. When she looked at him then; she knew the most torturous device to the ancient Time Lord were his own emotions. She felt defeated. Her head dropped low.

A sudden gasp took the entire room by surprise. The Doctor instantly tensed under the current position he had been put in. His head instantly snapped up, eyes narrowed and ready for the worst. The noise had of course come from Allie. But was that good or bad?

"The daughter of the Noctrine returns to us!" The Queen marvelled, her arms held high in the air as if to praise a non-existent God for the recovery of her weapon. "Now her destiny may be put back on track."

The Queen had taken a step forward at this point, her stiletto heels evident on the marble floors. The Doctor would have forcibly ripped himself from the Moonshine's grip at that point; if it weren't for what had happened next.

The Doctor could sense that something was different to Allie as soon as she had taken a very frantic breath of air. Her skin was too pale – almost luminescent – and her eyeballs had shifted in her skull so the only visible parts were the whites of her eyes. Her body was glowing something of a yellowish-white light. Her hands gripped harder and harder onto the skull of Lucia. She was panting now; her body was shuddering frantically as she attempted to make a hold on reality. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked the Doctor.

The light that Allie was possessing was slowly flowing down her arms, closer and closer to the unconscious shell of Lucia. Lucia's claws had elongated and torn holes in the silk that surrounded her body. She was merely remaining still because of the restraint that Allie had become. Every conscious occupant within the room fell silent as they watched the last of the light leave Allie's body and disappear within Lucia's chest. It began to pump within her body, reaching every vein... every muscle... every cell.

And then the Doctor felt relief.

And then Grace felt relief.

The Moonshines that had been holding the two in place harmoniously fell to the ground. Their bodies too began to shimmer the same yellowish-white light. The only evidence of life within their flesh shells was the light and the steady rise and fall of each individual chest.

The Queen looked around desperately, "NO!" Her scream was so loud it pierced the ears of the two remaining aliens in the room. Allie had run to her mother's side, holding her arms and forcing her body into her chest. "Mama, please let it be over now!" she begged, pink tinged tears were rolling down her cheeks as she pleaded with her mother to see some sense.

The Doctor had taken a hesitant step forward to the confusion; he wasn't sure where he was needed most.

Allie's body was still shuddering, her fingers still gripped tight to the skull of her victim. She was still within the subconscious realm. But not for much longer he hoped.

"I order you to get out of her mind!" The Queen screamed. She had pushed her only daughter to the floor, her body landing with a shuddering thud. Her form flew forward, her arms outstretched and ready. The Doctor yelled in distress, his arm colliding with one of the Queen's as he attempted to pull her back.

But it was too late.

With a heart breaking yank; Allie broke minds with Lucia. Allie's own mind shattered under the force. Her body was ripped into a world of fire and pain.

"What have you done?" The Doctor yelled, losing every inch of his mind as he pulled the Queen with such force she lost balance and fell to the ground, lost in her own tears.

"I've lost my power... I've lost my weapon..."

"You've killed the most innocent out of all of us here!" the Doctor was practically screaming. The one thing that he could even possibly cared about was lying on the floor, lifeless.

Grace had scrambled to her feet, running to the Doctor's side who had now left the Queen to cry out her fears and had pulled Allie onto his lap, rocking her.

Grace's heart felt one hundred times heavier within her chest, and with a suppressed sob, she looked towards the Doctor sadly. "Is she dead?" She whispered.

The Doctor looked to her, his fringe flopping in front of his eyes as if to mask his own tears. "No yet," he muttered. "But soo-" the Doctor stopped mid sentence, a glimmer of hope flickering through his eyes.

"Actually... wait a minute." He hissed, looking down at Allie, whose eyes were now opened into slits, her breath shaking through her chest.

"Doc-Doc-Docte-e-er," Allie tried so hard to speak, but the words were poison to her tongue. "I've come all this w-way just to fall again." She choked out, tears rolling freely down her pale cheeks as the Doctor rocked her gently in his arms. "I'm I-'m a lost cause."

"No." The Doctor cooed as he hugged her shivering body, "far from, in fact you're the bravest of the brave, and I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He put his fingers to her cool ear and breathed comfortingly on it, "you're not going to die."

Suddenly, an energetic burst of wind was flung into the hopeless atmosphere as Amy and Rory breathlessly made their entrance. "See I told you... it was a _left _after the pile of lifeless Moonshine gua-" Amy slammed her mouth closed before she had even finished. She was truly heart broken by the scene that she and her husband had walked in on.

Rory was instantly by the Doctor's side, his nurse skills kicking in. He was knelt on the ground, his fingers on Allie's wrist as he counted her pulse. "Doctor... her pulse is slowing by the second." Rory stated in defeat.

Amy ran to the Doctor's side, looking down at the child who was barely moving in his arms. "Doctor I'm so sorry." Amy said, for lack of better words. Her own eyes were glazing over.

The Doctor smiled slightly, "I thought you two would never get here." He muttered, helping the barely conscious Allie to sit up slightly.

"You told us to wait in the TARDIS." Amy said hopelessly, tears breaking the dams that were her solid eyes.

"Oh please, like I didn't know you were going to come back." The Doctor said, almost rudely.

"Doctor I hardly think this is the time..." But Rory was cut off as the Doctor pressed his palm firmly to the young man's lips. "No, this is the perfect time, because right now I am going to do something incredibly stupid to try and save Allie's life." he confirmed.

Allie's eyes brightened slightly, "H-h-how?" she rasped, a deep and painful cough rupturing from her body as her weak frame struggled to retain itself. Amy shuddered at the image.

"But Doctor... she's literally dying, there's nothing that we can do under the circumstances." Rory reasoned, his own eyes beginning to water.

The Doctor shook his head, his fringe flapping over his face. "For a _human _there wouldn't be much hope, even for a Noctrine and trust me I have been slapping myself ever since I realised what made Allie so different from the others."

"What is it?" Grace asked timidly from the other side of the Doctor, her small fangs nibbling on her fingernails in distress.

The Doctor smiled his refreshing giddy mad man's smile that seemed to lift the spirits of the entire situation, "All of Allie's powers are more heightened. Which means her ability to change forms of other aliens she touches doesn't just make her _look _like the species but it gives her every aspect of the species from organs to life span to special skills and brain power!" the Doctor rose his hands in finality, "she can literally rewrite her DNA!"

"L-Like a fob watch?" Allie stammered, her eyes almost closing before the Doctor quickly nudged her awake once more.

"Precisely, now enough talk. Allie you need to touch me... focus on my body, on my DNA on everything that makes a Time Lord a Time Lord." The Doctor instructed, putting his arm into Allie's weak grip.

"Wait how will that-" Again, Amy was halted by the Doctor's free arm resting on her lips. Amy sighed in a disgruntled fashion before folding her arms and nodding as if giving in to the Doctor's force.

Allie closed her eyes, her mind focusing on the Doctor.

_Two hearts_

Allie cried out in pain, just one thought led to the dematerialising of her brain power. She was fading fast. "Doctor I c-can't," she begged.

The Doctor suddenly became serious once more, "you have to try."

"Doctor!"

"You have to."

Allie took a deep breath through the nose, resting her head on the Time Lord's chest as she pierced her claws into the flesh of the Time Lord.

_The power to regenerate, literally change my face. Same Doctor, different face. I don't want to go. Eleventh regeneration. Nine hundred and nine, staring into the Time Vortex, can banish some forms of radiation from body if absorbed, can survive under incredibly cold temperatures, watch all of Time and Space. Time Lords observe only. The Time war, a shared pain a shared suffering. Two hearts, an advanced mind... so much pain..._

Allie gasped, pain enveloping around her very soul as she heard the thud of her heart echo in her mind. It seemed faster; more frequent... it was hurting. So much pain. She wanted to be let go.

"Doctor I can't!" she yelled, her body writhing under the Time Lord's arms, "Let me go... L-let m-me..." her head lolled to one side, her body shuddering under the grip of the Time Lord.

"Doctor." She rasped, gripping hard onto his tweed jacket. The Doctor stared at the pale child. He'd lost. She couldn't do it. He was a fool for even thinking she could do it under her current state. He let a single tear fall from his eye as he watched Allie's last dying breath.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes smiling at him before relaxing... glazing over... staring at him...

Rory stifled a whimper as he felt the pulse of his patient. With a small sigh he put his fingers to the child's lids... closing them fully.

"Doctor... I am so sorry." He tried, looking to the bawling Amy, her face wet with tears as she stared aimlessly at the lifeless body.

The Doctor nodded grimly, biting his fingers in frustration, anger and the ultimate sadness.

"She's dead."

**Oh by the by unless I manage to update again by Thursday morning there will be NO new chapter until about a week's time. Sorry, but I DO have a life. Can you BELIEVE it? :D IKR,! Any well a-vis-dah-say and all that sh!t, BYE ! Xx**


	20. Last

**I'm back! Yes, I was on Holiday, in America actually. It was quite funny because I watched Torchwood the day I got home and was like "OH MY GOD, I was JUST in Washington!" Hah... ironic. ANYWAY. Back to the world of Doctor Who... I actually had most of this chapter complete when I'd left but I had to tie some loose ends and make sure it was readable. Thanks to the constant support to all you readers and keep on reviewin'! :D I love you all ! 3 See? Sideways heart... 33 THE DOCTOR'S HEARTS o-o ;D WOO. Anyways, thanks a bunch I don't own Doctor Who and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

_Last_**  
><strong>

The Doctor didn't want to let her go. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Why would he? Why _should _he?

_She's dead_

Of course he knew that, he wasn't stupid. She was lying lifeless in his arms, cold and soulless and yet for some reason he still couldn't grasp upon... he just couldn't give her up.

"Doctor!" Amy's Scottish charm brought him back to his senses.

It wasn't the same tone he had become accustomed to; more of a sickened sadness as she attempted to drown her tears with a bellowed yell to get her favourite mad man to come to his senses. She really didn't realise how hard such a task would be.

Because it had happened again. That was what really hurt. He'd never told any of his companions since his ninth regeneration about his life before the Time War. He never shared stories of his Granddaughter or other family members. To them, he was a one off. He had no one and never did. How wrong a person could be.

_But what can you expect? They're only human!_

Strange voice in his head was right! They _were _only human, shame on them for not understanding.

"Doctor... please, you've got to let her go."

That was Rory's voice. He was pleading, that didn't seem right. A man should never be seen on his knees and pleading in front of his wife. It wasn't a necessary scenario needed to be witnessed. Give who up? What was going on again?

Suddenly, pain ruptured from his right cheek, a dull ache creeping up his jaw bone. His neck twisted to one side, the force almost pushing him to the floor fully from his knelt position. He almost let go of Allie.

Almost.

The Doctor took his hand to his face and rubbed it angrily, "Oi what was that for?" he demanded, eyes narrowed as he looked towards his red eyed companions. Amy wiped the tears from her eyes, a broken smile spreading on her face as she awkwardly twined around Allie's body, still lying peacefully on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You're there, you're really there?" she sounded so joyful, like he'd been gone for months.

"Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be?" the Doctor scoffed, taking his arms up hesitantly to hug Amy back. But there was a coldness to the movement of both his hands. He'd been holding something. Something important. His palms wavered for half a second before they returned to the thing they'd been happy resting upon.

Amy's face fell, "Doctor... Allie's dead. She needs a proper burial you can't just hold on to her," Amy's voice had hitched slightly in pitch and she was struggling to maintain her casual tone. Her hand soon caught to her lip as it trembled, silent tears running down her face. Rory, her faithful husband took his arm around his wife. Amy gladly sank into his shoulder, her body convulsing with fits of silent tears. The Doctor watched helplessly. His hearts sank to his stomach just thinking about what he was holding on his lap.

It took the true sadness of his two companions to look down. Because they were feeling a pain that he had felt on a regular basis. Only a few years ago did he lose his true sort-of biological daughter, Jenny. (Or so he thought.) That pain almost drove him off the edge. But he had to move on. He always had to move on; the fate of the Universe depended on the 'King of OK' to live up to his name.

So at that moment, his eyes wavered downwards. He had to stifle a sob at what he saw; his eyes watering yet no tears fell. He wasn't that kind of man anymore. He didn't cry as freely. In some ways he missed that.

"Oh, Allie..." he trembled, his fingers stroking her soft cool cheek as he looked at the dark circles that were forming around the lifeless child's face. Her lips had already turned a light blue and her body was so limp. It scared him. How did he let her go? Why did this all have to happen? It was the Queen's fault to every last detail...

No, it wasn't. Because he had every right to do with the awful tragedy as much as she did. He brought Allie to this place. She didn't even need to come here. And now she was dead and not even her mother knew about it.

Rory took this moment to slide his arms under the body of Allie Parks, lifting her into a bridal position within his arms. His lip trembled, but other than that he seemed stable. The Doctor on the other hand did not. The emptiness on his lap almost broke his hearts.

"Wh-what happened to the Queen?" he asked, exasperated.

Amy folded her arms and blinked a few times to steady her emotions, "The Moonshines arrested her. Grace is sorting out a fitting punishment." Amy's voice was vacant, but there was enough of her normal tone to make the Doctor feel like there was something real about the situation at hand.

The Doctor glanced upwards; Rory was placing Allie's body on one of the silk hammocks. A few Moonshines, now fully unmasked to show their beautiful features were beginning to place white and yellow candles around the body. Incense and flower petals were placed appropriately among the bulk as well.

A Moonshine with short black hair fashioned into a 'bob' hairstyle glanced over with deep emerald eyes. "You may stand before the daughter you lost." She spoke softly, bowing slightly before turning swiftly on her heels and vacating the room. The three were left with the pale body of Allie Parks, bright candles lighting the dismal atmosphere.

The Doctor was helped up by his friends and with a shaky breath he strode over to Allie's 'death bed.' Straightening his bow tie, he looked to the child as if she were still alive and gave her one of his best goofy grins. "How fitting is it that you're lying with the same colours of the light that saved us all." He joked, his hands lifting towards her small pale palm, stroking the stone cold skin as if she could feel it. "Allie..." he said slowly, thinking out his words properly. He looked towards Amy and Rory who had given him an approving nod before he took a deep breath and carried on. "Allie, you wanted to come with me and I said no." He never let go of Allie's hand for an instant, "I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. I should have asked you to come. You're the closest thing I've had to a..." the Doctor stifled yet another sob. He couldn't bring himself to say the word, _daughter. _Not again.

He'd never been to a funeral before; he had never stared at a dead face for as long as this. He hadn't held onto death's cold fingers in a long time. So many awful memories.

He closed his eyes a moment, his thoughts taking him back to the moments he was forced to stop an unwinnable war. A war in which the Daleks just kept on surviving. Like the Noctrine. Why did the Noctrine keep on surviving but the most innocent of them all die? Why did all the Time Lords have to die and the most worthy of being killed have to live on and fight constantly with no weapon to his name?

But the Doctor stopped then, his hand prickled with a sensation that almost made his body lurch backwards in surprise and fear. A prickle as if something within his hand had moved.

But that was impossible, literally impossible. The only thing in his hand was...

"Doctor... her chest!" Amy gasped in surprise, her hands covering her mouth as she breathed heavily in fear.

Rory ran to the hammock, a sense of hope in his step as he put his finger to the child's wrist. "There's something there... it's faint but-" and yet again Rory was cut off, as at that moment, little Allie Parks opened her mouth. The Doctor almost cried out in excitement as a small thread of golden light lifted from her mouth and disappeared into the frigid air. Amy cocked her head to one side, emerald eyes glistening with fresh tears. Rory rose a brow, "Doctor... her pulse... it's like yours." He said slowly, identifying the tune. The thuds came in the regular timings for a healthy Time Lord. "But I don't understand." Rory stammered.

Suddenly, Allie took in a sharp intake of air, her body convulsing as she choked on the sudden pressure to her lungs. Her body shot upwards and instantly into the Doctor's arms. "No..." Allie cried, tears already pooling down her face, "but I was... dead? Wasn't I?"

"Never you mind that, you're back with the living now!" the Doctor beamed, his fingers tightening around Allie's warm body as she cried in joy, her salt tears trickling over the Doctor's shoulders.

It took a full twenty minutes before the whole team had hugged Allie properly. Large talking up roared as to how it all had happened, and the Doctor eagerly waited for the speculations to subside before he spoke.

"Amy, like I said before... you really have to start listening," the Doctor muttered, his eyes narrowed towards Amy who smiled slightly and grabbed one of her ginger locks in embarrassment and impatience.

"Doctor, please." She grinned, her eyes shimmering with the slightest of new tears, as if she still was unable to comprehend how she was staring at Allie like she shouldn't exist but was.

"Okay, _fine._" The Doctor surrendered and cleared his throat hooking an arm around Allie who was still shaking even with the large navy blanket two newly awakened Moonshines had provided her with on the moment of her awakening. "Do you remember when I told you both about regeneration?" the Doctor asked, eyeing up his companions for a response.

"Yeah it's when your people heal themselves from near death and change their faces." Amy grinned, feeling rather proud that she still remembered the details.

Rory scowled slightly and raised his arm, "to be fair I had to hear it from Amy because a certain someone was apparently too _busy _to fill me in!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his face as Allie too chuckled slightly. She still seemed frail, but her colour was regaining quickly and the bags under her eyes looked hardly as ghastly as just minutes beforehand.

"Anyway, the point is, when Allie touched me her body must have responded to changing her DNA to fit a Time Lord... it just took a little longer to process considering that I'm the last of my species."

"_Was _the last of your species." Allie corrected; an eerie glint in her eye as she squeezed the Doctor's hand. Even the Doctor's mouth fell open in surprise as to what she had just shared.

Allie rolled her eyes, shrugging off her blanket as she stepped forward amongst the companions. She folded her arms rather hopelessly as she gathered the blank stares, "oh come on I've got a Time Lord here and all I get is speechlessness?" Allie let out an exasperated sigh, "When I died I saw so much... of what I was, _who_ I was. My powers are advanced... like a literal evolution gone mad scenario. I don't know how but I can control the species I become... but something happened. Something wrong... when I died I..." Allie cut herself off, her arm lifting towards the Doctor's jacket. A few seconds of fumbling within his pockets and she pulled a stethoscope from inside. Her smile jerked a few inches higher as she pulled it to her chest as the Doctor hesitated to attach the device to his ears. Allie lifted her hair from behind her pointed ears, her tail wrapping around her torso as she did so. "I look Noctrine." She stated, her eyes closing as her right hand wrapped around the cool metal of the device. "But listen."

And the Doctor did. He listened so long he felt as if decades had gone by. The sound was undeniable. He was listening to a Time Lord's healthy heartbeat. A Noctrine's shell with the Time Lord DNA. She was Time Lord. She _thought _Time Lord.

"I see the Universe, just as you do. Just as Rose did and just as Jenny did." Allie said simply, her fingers pulling the device from her chest as she handed it back to the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head, "I- But, you can't be... it's not-"

"-Possible?" Allie grinned, her small nails digging into the Doctor's arms as she hugged him tight, "you don't need to accept me as one. Just tell me this. Will you be there for me Doctor? Can I count on you?"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he thought on what she had said, "Of course I will... wherever in the stars we travel together and I'll make sure you're always safe. Like I do with all of you." The Doctor added hastily as he sensed a death glare from both Amy and Rory.

But the Doctor was unsure of whether that was the right answer, for Allie had tensed in his arms. She had withdrawn... her lips momentarily wavering by his ear, "I can't." Barely audible. A response so quiet and yet he heard it all. Regrettably.

Why?

**YEAH, Allie didn't die! Did you really think I'd kill her? Geez, I'm no murderer when it comes to bloody awesome characters. I didn't exactly explain why Allie didn't change faces but just think of it like Jenny's whole ordeal unless I write it in in the next chapter. But for now, BUH-BAI, A-vis-dah-say and all that shizz. GOOD DAY! XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. A chance to say goodbye

**OMG, I never thought it would happen but guys... this is the FINAL CHAPTER. Thank you SOOO much for your constant support. I will miss this story, and I apologize for the shortness... (short and sweet? :D) of this chapter and hope you enjoy it nonetheless. BUT DON'T WORRY. Because this is what is going to happen. If you want a sequel to 'Lost Cause' then all you need to do is tell me in a review, include ANYTHING you want the sequel to include which means whether you want characters like Jenny or River... or maybe you want a certain species of alien to make an appearance...! Whatever it is, leave your suggestions in the reviews. I don't own Doctor Who and once again THANK YOU. xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**Chapter 21 **

_A chance to say goodbye_**  
><strong>

The Doctor had felt like it had been hours since Allie had bounded off through the marble halls. She was in search for none other than her new 'BFF' Grace. The new Queen of the Noctrine. She had just left, as simply as that. Not even a quick goodbye. She left to find Grace as soon as she had come back to life. The Doctor couldn't help but wonder if this was something to clarify her decision. Because he knew. Allie didn't want to go anywhere with him.

"Grace!" Allie yelled, catching the new Queen as she was speaking with a few of her loyal subjects – the now good beings that were the Moonshines. Allie was surprised to see that Grace was now clad in an ankle long golden robe, her blue hair had been tied into a thick French plait with her braid still swinging about childishly on her dainty pale features.

"Oh Allie I am so glad to hear your voice!" Grace grinned, her arms opening wide as Allie ran into hers. They seemed to hug for hours, their childish giggles drowning out any sense of responsibility in the world. Once the two had separated, Grace's eyes sparkled knowingly; "it would be unwise to ask you to stay I'm guessing?" she tried, a small pout appearing on her face.

Allie laughed with an eye roll, playfully hitting her friend on the arm, "I can't stay. I have places to go... to see, but." She paused, biting her lip. Grace could tell that something was distressing her friend and so with a very large sigh, she wrapped her arm around Allie's shoulder. "What?"

Allie looked up at her, blue pools of innocence hitting her full on; "It's the Doctor... I can't..."

"Stay with him." Grace finished, winking slightly. When Allie gave her an inquisitive look she simply tapped her head gently, "we may not have bonded on the memory sharing front, but I know enough of you to see where your heart – hearts – lies."

Allie attempted to smile but instead broke off and stepped awkwardly away from her friend; "I'm going to have to say goodbye to them. I can't stay with the Doctor, I know how hard it was for him to see me die... he's seen it so many times before. I'm just a distraction."

Grace frowned, "you're not a distraction, he's happiest when he's with you. He only spoke of how he wished for you to come with him whilst you were on your death bed."

Allie's face lit up, "really?"

Grace nodded as she smiled gently, "he wants you to join them, you're practically like a daughter to him. You're a Time Lord now."

Allie rubbed her face aggressively as if attempting hard not to let Grace see the tears in her eyes. "I know I am and it's more of a reason for me to go. I can save Planets on my own, I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't mean that he wants you to." Grace said solemnly.

Allie let out a pained sigh, looking up to her friend sadly. "I'm going to have to talk to him aren't I?"

Grace pulled her friend into a tight hug; "it's the right thing to do."

"I'm still confused." Amy announced, rubbing her forehead aggressively as if attempting to assemble her jumbled thoughts into line. "How can she be _her_?"

The Doctor had been staring curiously around the corner as if balancing out the odds of finding Allie if he were to follow in the direction she'd run down... but fought against it. "Hm? Oh... well," the Doctor hadn't been listening, it was clear, but when he spun around to face Amy he seemed just as confused as she was, "What?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "how can Allie be the same... I mean didn't you say that Time Lords change everything about them?"

The Doctor smiled, "she was dead when her Time Lord DNA made an appearance so her body didn't react as strongly, she only really had enough energy to heal herself." The Doctor tapped Amy playfully on the forehead, "A miracle really."

At that moment Rory decided to appear from around the corner, a smile on his face as Amy ran over to him. "Okay, well the Moonshines say that we are free to leave after a formal goodbye with their new Queen." Amy rolled her eyes just listening to Rory's voice begin to seem excited. He was still the newest addition and was easily excitable whenever they were given a chance to have something _good _happen to them for a change.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together and with a grin began to walk forwards, "excellent! Let's go shall we?" but before he could get off lightly, Amy stopped him dead in his tracks with those three fateful words.

"What about Allie?"

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish; he was finding it a struggle to supply the right words to the situation he found himself in. But just as he was about to begin his fourth attempt, he was saved by a familiar youthful tone.

"You guys are amazing, you really are." Allie said; eyes glistening as she leant against the marble door frame. "We worked together and saved a Planet, and I'm guessing you do that a lot... but I want to thank you for the experience."

Amy folded her arms, her tone becoming more serious and slightly concerned, "you're talking like you're not coming with us."

Allie smiled sympathetically, her gaze crossing each face until she met the Doctor's. She walked over to the ancient Time Lord and looked up at him with her sea blue orbs. "Doctor... I wish I could come with you, but I belong somewhere else. It hurts to be with you... all the memories I share. All your pain and all your regenerations. I can't live your life. I want to live my own."

The Doctor smiled, forcing back the tears that were already claiming his eyes, "then what are you going to do?" he asked as she forced her body into his, hugging him tight. Allie leant her chin on the Doctor's shoulder, her mouth reaching toward his ear. "I'm going to do what you do, explore, save worlds, find a few friends and on the way I'll be doing a Hell of a lot of running. Like the best." She whispered. The Doctor's eyes flashed with amusement as he hugged her back. "and nothing will change your mind?" he tried, his grief finally pushing through the barriers in his mind.

Allie's face fell, her body pushing away from his. "No." She said simply, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "But if it's any constellation, you'll always be like a father to me." She grinned, pulling away from him as she did so.

After her goodbyes with the Doctor were complete, Allie turned to Amy and Rory. She glanced at both of them and took a deep intake of breath. "You look after him Amy, 'cause this isn't the last you'll see of me."

Amy rolled her eyes, "oh come 'ere you!" she huffed, pulling the alien into her arms as she hugged her tight. "I know we didn't really get off on the right foot, but I am gonna say that I'll miss seeing you around the TARDIS." Amy muttered into Allie's ear as they pulled away from each other with meaningful tear streaked smiles. Allie looked to Rory and they both hugged for a few moments. Allie looked to Amy from Rory and smirked "and you look after your wife." She instructed with a firm finger point.

Rory rolled his eyes, "you sound just like the Doctor." He muttered as he weaved an arm protectively around Amy nevertheless. Allie just tapped her head, her eyes glancing back to the Doctor as he made his way over to the three. "Right." Rory said as he realised the meaning. Of course, the two were bonded more powerfully than anyone else – for all he knew - in the entire Universe.

And with a final group hug, Allie made her way out of the room, grinning as she saw Grace at the doorway. "We've readied a ship for you." Grace said with a grin, "you should be able to work it, all Noctrine have the capability of powering it with their subconscious telepathy."

Allie rubbed her face in an attempt to hide the tears, hugging her friend once more before thanking her.

"And one more thing." Allie said with a secretive wink towards Amy. Leaning in towards the Scot she put her mouth to the girl's ear. "Amelia Pond with a life to unfurl... and for further notice. It's going to be a girl."

The small riddle lapped into Amy's eardrum like an annoying jingle. Her eyes immediately misted up as she watched the teenage alien abandon the three as she made her final exit. Amy's mouth opened slightly.

"What did she say to you?" Rory asked cautiously. Amy just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. To her it was just a silly little riddle. Nothing of importance.

_Or was it... could it be? No, it couldn't... could it?  
><em>

* * *

><p>After a formal farewell from the new Queen; Amy, Rory and the Doctor left the 'house of stone' with a small part of their life missing. Allie Parks was a truly extraordinary girl that they would no doubt see again in the distant future. She'd left with questions unanswered and riddles galore. But it wasn't the answers the Doctor wanted. It was Allie. His family. The only family that he could ever have again. His hearts ached with such a ferocity that for a small second he questioned whether he could go on. But then he was snapped out of it by Amy's golden words.<p>

"Doctor, are you okay?" she asked, leaning against the railings of the TARDIS as the Doctor fiddled aimlessly with the gadgets on the console.

"Always." The Doctor muttered, his 'King of OK' facade working like clockwork as the thrumming and wheezing of the TARDIS drowned out his thoughts. His TARDIS would soothe him into another world where he would carry on saving people with his companions by his side. Allie would forever be with his hearts. He just had to think of her and she'd be there. And with that thought lingering within his mind, the three friends launched off into space. Another adventure awaiting them.

fin

**A final goodbye. *sniff* it's been good hasn't it? :) I hope you've enjoyed the tension and don't forget to leave suggestions in the reviews! FAREWEELLLLL XXXXX**

_**(for now)**_


End file.
